Pointless
by WeaselChick
Summary: Basically, an Organization XIII story that mostly revolves around Axel, Marluxia, Zexion, and Roxas. No pairings, no nothing but pure stupidity that can be translated into humor by some. Slightly AU
1. First Applicant: Zeke

Okay, explaintion: ... I have none. I have no clue where this idea came from, and I also have no clue if anyone will percieve this as 'humor'. But, as you can see, it's rated M. For later chapters. No, there are no lemons, limes, citirus, or anything like that in this story. It's rated mostly for language, mature jokes, and nudity in one fuckin (there's an example of the language) chapter. If you don't get any of the jokes, don't whine to me. If you think cursing is like taboo, don't read the story. I'll let you know about the nudity thing, because I know plently of you will not like who ends up being naked.

This story contains no yaoi, yuri, or any pairings whatsoever for that matter. If it did, one of the genres would be 'romance'. Also, notice it's 'general/humor' with the general first. Which obviously means that it's more general then it is humor, although it does get a lot better in the later chapters.

On to other matters. At the beginning of each chapter, I will have a list of names of members of the Organization XIII. The list is something to give all you crazy fangirls a little warning of which Organization members will be humilated, injured, and whatever else I put them through. Yes, I like to put some select few members of the Organization through hell. If you have a problem with that, then you shouldn't even read this story.

Back to what I was saying. The list is also telling you fangirls out there not to flame me for what I do to the members on the list. Ithink most of you might not really care, but some of you are overly protective of these fake characters, and I decided to give you a heads up. So... List for this chapter:

- - Fangirls of: - -

Marluxia

- - ...Should not be mad at me for this chapter. - -

Some of you are probably going 'Wha...? Marluxia has fangirls...?'. Well, yeah, he does. I'm not one myself - at least I don't consider myself one - but I know someone who is.

Enough of my ranting, read the damn story.

Oh, and they'll be refered to as The Organization XIII, not the XIII Order.

* * *

Zexion, who was supposed to be filing paperwork, was lounging in a chair in front of several piles of papers. These papers were lists of names of all the people in Twilight Town who wished to join the Organization XIII. Zexion's job was to put them in alphabetical order. Of course, he wasn't doing that. 

In his hands, Zexion held a clipboard that, along with the paperwork, had a few blank sheets of paper on it. On one of the blank sheets, he's drawing a very realistic sketch of himself. The door to the room, which is located behind Zexion's chair, opened suddenly and Roxas stepped into the room.

"Hey, Zexion, we got another one," Roxas said, looking at the stacks of papers.

Zexion, who was still drawing himself, didn't look up, but answered, "Oh, really? What's this ones name?"

Roxas paused for a second. "... I don't know."

Suddenly, a kid popped up behind Roxas and said, "My name is Zeke!"

Zexion paused in his drawing and turned to face Roxas and Zeke. "Ah... no. Sorry."

Zeke's look of pure excitement faltered. "What? Why?" he asked, slightly confused.

Zexion sighed and rolled his eyes. "No X in Zeke," he said in a bored tone.

"... But it's spelled with an X! Like, X-E-K-E!" Zeke said in a hurry.

Zexion paused again, and actually seemed to be considering the possibilitly of a kid named 'Xeke'. "Hm..."

Suddenly, and quite frighteningly, Maluxia stepped into the room, shouting at Zeke. "Prove it!"

Zeke jumped a bit, then stared at Marluxia. "Uh..." he muttered lamely, slightly scared, because Marluxia popped out of nowhere and started shouting.

Marluxia didn't seemed fased at all by Zeke's fright, and continued screaming at the top of his lungs. "Show me your birth certificate!"

Zeke blinked, surprised at this last statement. "What..? Birth certificate? Why would I have that on me?"

"Show me!" Marluxia growled.

Roxas, who had been watching all of this slightly amazed, sighed. "Dude.. Marluxia, aren't you overreacting?"

Marluxia snorted. "Overracting?" he said. "No one can join the Organization XIII unless they have proof that there is an X in their name!"

"But I'm serious! It's spelled with an X!" Zeke pleaded.

Roxas cocked one eyebrow."Marluxia..." he said slowly. "Chill."

Zexion rolled hiseyes and stood up. "Marluxia..." he said, swinging his clipboard over his head and hitting Marluxia with it. "Shut up." Marluxia fell to the ground, unconscious almost instantly, and Zexion smiled, before sitting back down and resuming his drawing. "That's better."

Roxas and Zeke stood watching this, Roxas slightly amused. He smiled also, then turned back to Zexion. "So.. uh, is he joining?" he asked, gesturing towards Zeke.

Zexion shrugged. "I don't know. If he's telling the truth about the X, then yes," he replied, once again not looking up from his drawing.

"But how do we know?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know that either."

While Zexion and Roxas were consulting each other, Zeke was looking through his pockets in a bored sort of way. "Hey, look... I found my birth certificate. Oh... shit... It is spelled with a Z..."

Roxas looked at Zexion, who didn't return it, then literally kicked Zeke out the door before sitting on the floor next to Zexion's chair. "Now what?"

"Grab a clipboard, some paper, and start writing all the applicants names down," Zexion ordered.

"Why aren't you doing that?" Roxas asked, looking once again at the clipboard in Zexion's hands and the paper that obviously wasn't paperwork.

"I'm doing important stuff," Zexion answered, beginning to slowly and carefully shade in his drawing.

_Looks real important... _Roxas thought. He sighed, and then followed Zexion's orders. As he did, Axel walked through the door and, not watching where he was going, tripped over the unconscious form of Marluxia.

"What the hell?" Axel said in surprise, sitting up. "What happened to him?"

"He wouldn't shut up," replied Zexion.

Axel, who didn't need any further explaintion, settled for an 'oh' before standing up and casting a look around the room. "What are you two doing?"

"Paperwork." Zexion recieved a weird glance from Axel, who had noticed his drawing, but he didn't notice. "And now that you're here, you have to help too."

"What?"

"It's his logic," Roxas told him, sounding as if he wished he was doing something entirely different.

"Whatever," Axel sighed, and having nothing better to do, sat in the other chair opposite Zexion's and joined Roxas in doing Zexion's paperwork.

Behind them, Marluxia groaned, sat up, and rubbed his head. "Oh, man... what was that?"

Zexion looked up from his drawing, looked at Marluxia, then leaned forward and whispered something to Axel.

Whatever Zexion had told him, Axel apparently percieved it as funny, for he grinned. He stood, teleported over to Marluxia, and raised his clipboard. "_That_ was _this_." He swung the clipboad, hitting Marluxia in the head with the clipboard again, and Marluxia promptly crumpled back to the ground. "Well, that was fun," Axel commented, walking back to his seat. "Now what do we do?"

"Paperwork," Zexion answered, turning the page in his clipboard and beginning a drawing of Roxas. "That is, until he wakes up again. Then Roxas hits him and we do more paperwork."

Axel stared at him. "That's all you have planned for today?"

Zexion nodded. "Exactly," he replied, tilting the clipboard and staring at his drawing for while, before deciding it was fine the way it was and going back to it. "It's a good way to get all the work done."

"Oh, yes," Roxas said sarcastically. "Especially if there's three people doing it!"

Zexion looked up and stared at Roxas in that 'I-know-what-you-mean-but-I'm-not-going-to-say-anything' way. "You're right Roxas," he said. "Three people make it all go by faster." He smirked and continued with his drawing.

Axel stared at Zexion once again."... I don't know why I came in here, but I'm beginning to regret it."

- - - - -

Ten minutes and eight swaps upside the head to Marluxia later, Axel suddenly jumped and dropped his clipboard on the floor. "Oh, fuck! I meant to tell you guys that Sora was on his way here!"

Roxas followed Axel's example and let his clipboard fall to the ground before glaring at his friend. "Well, lotta good it did us now! He's probably already here!"

Zexion, who had just started on a drawing of Axel, looked up also and added his own glare to Roxas's. "Shit! Dammit, Axel!"

Axel rolled his eyes, then jumped to his feet and ran out of the room, stepping neatly over Marluxia's limp body. Zexion and Roxas exchange a look - Zexion's clearly stating that he wished to kill Axel for giving such news so late - and they both followed after Axel.

* * *

The next chapter will be yet another applicate, one who fawns over... Hell, like I'm going to tell you know. You can find out whenever I get the next chapter up. 

Review if you like, if you don't, don't.


	2. Second Applicant: Cyclone

Excuse the grammer and/or spelling mistakes. I'm lazy and don't want to read through the story.

- - Fangirls of: - -

Marluxia

Sora

- - Should not be mad at me for this chapter. - -

I like to beat up Marluxia. It's fun. And Sora... Well... He's only in here so he can get hit by Axel...

* * *

Zexion, running after Axel with his clipboard still in his hands, stepped off the landing and into the rain, before hurring back onto the landing. "Shit! It's raining! You two fight him!" 

"I don't even see him!" Roxas said, straining to see through the falling rain.

Zexion shrugged. "Well, then, maybe he left. We have a lot of paperwork to finish anyway."

"Yeah, I totally bet he just left," Roxas said sardonically, rolling his eyes.

Zexion eyed Roxas and cocked an eyebrow, giving him thatlook again. "Stop being sarcastic and find him!"

"Hey, look, there he is!" Axel shouted suddenly, pointing in some far off direction. "Hey, Sora! SORA!"

Sora, from that very far off place called back, "Huh?" only to get hit by one of Axel's chakrams.

"Ha!" Axel cheered.

"Mm, good job," Zexion said, still drawing furiously.

Sora flipped to his feet and prepared for a battle, only to be knocked back down by a teenage girl dressed in a poor imitation of the Organization member's outfit. "What the- Who are you?"

"The name's Cyclone," the girl answered.

Zexion, without looking up from his drawing, responded, "That does not have an X in it."

Cyclone suddenly appeared beside Axel and looked at his chakrams. "Hey! Those are so cool!"

Axel, surprised,jumped away from her and into Zexion. "What the hell! ...Sorry about that, Zexion. But, dammit! She came out of nowhere!"

Zexion somehow managed to keep his clipboard from flying out of his hands and into the rain. "Oh, don't worry about it Axel," he muttered, smoothing out the slightly ruffled papers and continuing his drawing. "As long as you don't knock my papers into the rain, I'm fine."

Marluxia appeared behind Zexion, rubbing his head ina way that made it seem like he didn't evenknow what he was doing. He noticed Cyclone,reached forward, and tapped Zexion on the shoulder. This caused Zexion to jump and his clipboard fell out of his hands and into the rain-soaked street.

"Fuck!" Zexion nearly screamed, staring down at his now ruined picture of Axel. "Marluxia, what the hell?"

"I just wanted to know who the girl was," Marluxia told him, looking down at Zexion's picture. "What the... Were you drawing Axel?"

"Doesn't matter now..." Zexion growled, whirling around to kick Marluxa in his shin.When he fell to the ground, Zexion proceeded to beat the shit out of him.

Roxas, hearing what Marluxia had said bent down and picked up Zexion's clipboard before staring at it. "... It's actually not that bad of a drawing."

Axel, curious as well, looked over Roxas's shoulder. "Yeah..." he said, slightly amazed. "You're right..."

Cyclone popped up in between them and started talking over Marluxia's cries of pain. "Wow! That is good! Looks just like you Axel! Just as hot and sexy!"

"... Well, as flattered as I am by that, you can't join us. 'Cyclone' doesn't have an X in it," Axel said to her.

Cyclone's grin, which had been on her face the whole time, fell. "What? Who says my name has to have an X in it?"

"It's a rule of the Organization," Axel said simply.

Roxas nodded, agreeing with Axel. "Yeah. Nobody is allowed into the Organization XIII unless they have an X in their name."

"That's _stupid!" _Cyclone fumed. She walked off, walking past Sora who was watching all of this with a slightly amused look on his face. "You guys suck!" she yelled, flicking off Axel and Roxas over her shoulder.

"We don't thank you for coming and we hope to never see you again," Roxas yelled after her.

"Fuck off!" Cyclone yelled back.

"She's nice," Axel remarked, flipping pages on Zexion's clipboard, which he had taken from Roxas. "Hey, he drew you too."

"Really?" Roxas asked. He looked at the clipboard in Axel's hands and at the drawing. "You know... It's kind of creepy how he gets the details just right."

"You're right..."

Both look at each other, then turn to look at Zexion and Marluxia.

"I work hard on my pictures!" Zexion was saying angrily to Marluxia, kicking him in various places. "And no one throws them in rain!"

"... I just realized..." Axel started, staring at Zexion. "He didn't look at me once while he was drawing this."

"Yeah, but he got everything exactly right..." Roxas agreed, looking at the picture of himself. "What if he's spying us?" he said suddenly, looking over at Axel.

Axel paused for a minute. "... Damn. That's a scary thought."

Roxas nodded. "I'm going to start locking my windows along with my door."

"I'm keeping my chakrams by my bed for easy access." Axel looked at Roxas and they both nodded, and followed Zexion as he stormed back into the building.

Sora sighed and looked at watch. "I do not have time for this," he muttered. He walked back the way he came, whistling.

- - - - -

A ways away in a hotel on the corner, Cyclone burst through the door to a room where Zeke sat on the floor and another girl sat on the bed behind him.

"Zeke!" Cyclone said hurriedly when she spotted him. "Why didn't you tell me that I had to have an X in my name to join the Organization XIII?"

Zeke shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure that they didn't just say that because they didn't like me." The girl behind him sitting on the bed grinned at this remark.

"What are you grinning about?" Cyclone asked, looking from Zeke to her.

"My name's Xena," the girl answered. "It's spelled with an X. They're bound to let me in!"

"But you're, like, pratically in love with Zexion!" Cyclone insisted.

Zeke nodded. "Make sure you control your hormones."

Xena rolled her eyes and slapped Zeke. "Shut up," she snarled, standing up. "I'll see you guys soon. Later." She walked out the door, waving as she left.

Cyclone, watching her go, took her seat on the bed. "I don't think her joining Organization is a good thing."

"Tell me about it," Zeke muttered.

Cyclone grinned. "All right!" she said happily,and started to talk as Zeke groaned.


	3. Third Applicant: Xena

I have drawn all thirteen Organization members. Just felt like letting you all know.

Excuse the grammer and/or spelling mistakes. I'm lazy and don't want to read through the story.

- - Fangirls of: - -

Zexion

- - Should not be mad at me for this chapter. - -

Because he gets kissed. Oh dear, oh no.

* * *

In the hotel room where Zeke and Cyclone await Xena's return, Cyclone has been talking nonstop. "And so-" 

"You do realize I didn't actually want you to tell me about Xena joining the Organization, right?" Zeke interrupted in a bored tone.

Cyclone, who didn't realize, paused. "Duh!" she said quickly. "I was just bored."

Before Zeke could respond, Xena walked through thedoor, dressed in the Organization uniform. "Yo, guys!" she said cheerfully.

Cyclone had spotted the cloak instantly. "What? You made it in?"

"No, not yet," Xena answered, shaking her head. "Just borrowed an outfit."

"Whose outfit?" Zeke asked.

Xena blinked. "Er... I don't really know... I just picked one up," she said, before realizing that Zeke and Cyclone are staring at her. "What? I'll give it back if I don't get in. Well, I'm off. See ya."

"So... whose outfit do you think she stole?" Zeke asked as Xena left. In front of him, Cyclone shrugged.

- - - - -

Organization: Marluxia is standing in Zexion's room (which is dark) without his cloak on. There's the sound of water running and Roxas is standing in the doorway looking slightly confused. "Uh... Marluxia? What are you doing?" Roxas asked.

Marluxia paused to reach up and snatch something - Zexion's cloak - off of the wall. "Found it!" he exclaimed, pulling the cloak on and zipping it up before turning to face Roxas. "So, what do you think?"

"You look like yourself," Roxas answered, still confused. "Now, what are doing in Zexion's room? And why are you wearing his cloak?"

"Well, someone stole my cloak," Marluxia explained. "and Zexion's in the shower right now, so I decided to borrow his until I can get mine back." Behind him, sound of water stopped. "Ah, _shit!" _Without waiting another second, he ran out of the room, pulling Roxas with him.

- - - - -

A few minutes later, Marluxia and Roxas had joined Axel in that room with all the paperwork they have to finish. Marluxia had just finished telling Axel what had just happened. "So you stole his cloak?" Axel asked, leaning against a wall.

Marluxia nodded. "Yes."

"...You're an idiot, Marluxia."

Marluxia scowled, but before he could say or do anything, the door opened and Zexion entered, obivously angry.

"What the hell?" Zexion snarled, glaring. "Who the fuck stole my cloak?"

"Why don't you just sniff them out?" Axel asked him, smirking.

"Shut the fuck up Axel," Zexion snapped. "I'm serious. Who the fuck decided they can steal from me?"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Sorry to move away from that entrancing subject," he said sarcastically. "but don't we have another applicant?"

Axel looked at the plies of paperwork and nodded."Yeah, bring him in."

"It's a girl."

Axel sighed. "Then bring _her_ in."

"Whatever. Marluxia, go get the girl," Roxas said.

"What? Why me?" Marluxia asked.

"Just go and get her." Marluxia rolled his eyes, and left. "Hey, why do we have to handle all these applicants?" Roxas asked, staring down at a paper lying on top of the chair in front of him.

"Well, it was Zexion's job-" Axel said before Zexion interrupted him.

"It really doesn't matter whose job it is, I'm not doing any damned interviews until the fucker that stole my cloak gives it back!" Zexion paused as the door opened and Marluxia entered with Xena. "Who is that fucker? And what the hell is she doin in a cloak?"

"This is Xena," Marluxia said. "She already passed the first test. 'Xena' has an X in it."

"I don't give a fuck what her name is!" Zexion said, although he had asked. "That had better not be my damn cloak she's wearin!"

Xena grinned and sighed dreamily. "Oh, Zexion... I wouldn't _dare_ steal from you..."

Zexionf ailed to notice the way she was looking at him or her sigh."You're damn right you wouldn't. Now, where the fuck did she get that cloak!"

Marluxia, realizing that the question was directed at him, racked his brain for an answer. "I... don't know. She was wearing it when I found her."

"... When did you get here?" Zexion asked Xena.

Xena shrugged. "About three minutes ago."

"And I was out of my shower at least ten minutes ago..." Zexion muttered to himself. "So it can't be mine..."

Axel turned to Xena. "So... Xena, do you have any weapons?"

"..." Obviously, Xena did not hear him, for she was staring unblinkingly at Zexion. "...uh... What?"

Roxas grinned."Don't think she was listening, Axel. To busy staring at Zexion."

Axel grinned also."Yeah, you got that right. Seems like she has a little bit of a crush on Zexion."

"Dammit!" Zexion yelled. "Who the hell took my damn cloak?"

"Damn, Zexion," Axel remarked, smirking."You're acting just like a depressed teenage girl. Give it a rest."

Zexion turned his glare onto Axel. "... Excuse me? I am _not _acting like a fucking depressed teenage girl!"

Marluxia snorted. "Uh... yeah, you are."

Zexion's eyes narrowed. "Why you... you goddamned, motherfucking, piece of shit! How fucking long does it take you to fucking realize that I am not no damned fucking depressed teenage girl! I oughtta take Roxas's keyblades and shove 'em up your asses after attacking you with Axel's chakrams! And if that doesn't teach you sons of bitches, I'll _torture_ you until your shit-for-brains heads fucking bust!" Here, he paused just long enough to take a breath. " And I can always implae both of you with Marluxia's fucking pink sycthe!"

Axel whistled. "Wow, Zexion. Colorful vocabulary you've got there."

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, you should seriously consider some anger management classes. Seriously."

Marluxia grinned. "I'll sign him up."

"Great," Roxas said, grinning.

"Uh, hello?" Xena said loudly, drawing their attention make to her. "Do I get in or what?"

"Yeah, sure," Axel replied, shrugging.

Xena gaped, surprised. "Are you serious?"

"I guess we are," Roxas said, looking at Axel.

"Yes!" Xena said excitedly. "This is so awesome!" Without pausing, she turned to Zexion, pinned him up against the wall, and kissed him.

"Woah..." Marluxia muttered."Didn't expect that."

Axel grinned, then snickered. "I did. Hey, Xena! Let him breathe..."

Xena detached herself from Zexion and turned to Axel. "Thank you, Axel!"

"Hey, no problem!" Axel told her. "Just don't kiss me."

Xena's grin widened. "I wouldn't dream of it, Axel. Oh... I've gotta tell my friends! I'll be right back!"

Zexion watched as she ran out of the room, shocked into silence by the kiss."... What the fuck just happened?"

Roxas answered, trying not to laugh. "I believe that was a kiss, Zexion."

Zexion nodded slowly, looking from the door to him. "Uh huh... Why the hell didn't she kiss you or Axel?"

Axel grinned. "She likes you."

"... Dammit!" Zexion muttered.

"Oh, and Zexion, I wasn't kidding about those anger management classes," Marluxia said.

"Shit. Why'd you let her join anyway?"

"To annoy you," Axel said instantly.

Zexion, once again, directed his gaze at Axel."Fuck you, Axel."

"I bet I could find five girls who want to," Axel replied, smirking cockily.

Roxas jumped and looked at his friend, surprised at what he had just said."_Axel!"_

"I'm just sayin..." Axel muttered, then, thoughtfully, "Actually, ten girls."

"Axel, either find the girls or shut up," Marluxia said.

Axel grinned. "All right. I'll stop."

Roxas sighed. "Good."

"... Fifteen."

"Dammit, Axel!" Zexion yelled.

At this, Axel started laughing. "I'm serious. I'll stop now. ... Twenty." Everyone stared at him, and he grinned, then laughed harder.

- - - - -

At the hotel room...

Xena, after knocking the door open, grinned excitedly."I'm in!"

"Really?" Cyclone asked.

"Yep," Xena said proudly."I'm an official member of the Organizaton XIII!"

"That's awesome," Zeke said.

"It sure is. Oh, and guess what?" Xena said.

"What?" Cyclone asked instantly, whether she wanted to know or not.

Xena's grin widened."Zexion kissed me."

"He kissed you, or did you kiss him?" Zeke asked her.

Xena sighed."All right, I kissed him. But, still... It was _Zexion!"_

Cyclone snorted."Yeah, but Zexion's defintely not as hot and sexy as Axel is."

"Says you."

"Oh, great," Zeke mutttered, rolling hiseyes."Another fangirl fight. Xena, don't you have to get back to the Organization?" And then, as if to get the point across further,"And Zexion?"

Xena nodded. "Yeah. See ya guys!" She waved, still grinning, and left.

- - - - -

Back at the Organization, Zexion, Roxas, Axel, and Marluxia are doing the paperwork again. No one has said anything, and Zexion is actually working because, in his words, he's "too pissed to concentrate on anything else".

Axel looked up from his clipboard and looked at the others, before clearing his throat. "... Twenty-five."

"_Axel!"_

Axel, of course, burst out laughing.


	4. Axel's List

Excuse the grammer and/or spelling mistakes. I'm lazy and don't want to read through the story.

- - Fangirls of: - -

Axel

- - Should not be mad at me for this chapter. - -

Just in case you people have a problem with his 'list'...

* * *

Zexion had fallen asleep in his chair, Marluxia was sleeping against a stack of papers, Roxas was asleep between two stacks of papers, and Axel was sleeping in the other chair with one leg over the armrest and a chakram in each hand. The door opened, Xena walked in, and looked at all of them. 

"Man," Xena said. "You leave for 45 minutes and they all fall asleep." She shrugged, walked forward, and leaned on the back of Zexion's chair. "Aww, Zexion... You're so cute when you're sleeping..." She sighed, reached down, and began to stroke his hair.

Behind her, Larxene had appeared in the doorway without any warning, and was now watching Xena. "What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Xena turned and looked at Larxene, her hand falling from Zexion's hair to the side of his face, waking him instantly. He stared at her for about three seconds, then pushed off the chair and into a stack of papers in front of Axel.

"What the _fuck?" _he said as the papers fell over onto him and into Axel's lap.

Axel jolted up and threw his chakrams in two different directions. One hit the floor by Zexion's hand and the other one ripped open Marluxia's leg. "What's going on?"

Marluxia whipped out his scythe and swung it around, accidently cutting open Roxas's leg. In turn, Roxas pulled out his keyblades and hit Axel with one and Marluxia with the other. And during all of this, Larxene was laughing. "That was great! Nice job, Zexion!"

Zexion frowned. "She was touching me!"

"Heh... She was _touching _you, eh?" Axel said, grinning.

"Shut the hell up, Axel."

"Oh, yeah, and Zexion, your anger management class starts in ten minutes," Larxene said after she had calmed herself down.

_"What?"_

Larxene nodded. "Yeah, that's what I came in here for. Although, it's more like eight now."

"Who the fuck signed me up for anger management?" Zexion asked.

"Did you honestly think I was kidding about that?" Marluxia asked.

Zexion glared at Marluxia. "Damn you to hell, Marluxia."

"Zexion," Axel said. "stop damning people and go to your class."

Zexion rolled his eyes. "I don't know where the class takes place. I don't have any way to get there. I am not going."

"Well, I've got a car," Axel said.

Roxas looked up at him. "How'd you get a car?"

Axel shrugged. "Killed the guy who had it. Anyway, I can take you there. Go outside and get in the car." Zexion's scowl returned, and he left, flicking Axel off as he did. Axel ignored this and turned to Roxas."Roxas, you wanna come?"

"Sure."

Marluxia, for some unknown reason, stood up. "Hey, I'm coming too."

"Me too!" Xena said.

"Fine," Axel said. "Car seats five anyway."

They all left and went to Axel's car, where Zexion was sitting in the backseat with his arms crossed and looking all moody. "Where the fuck am I going? And why the hell is she coming?" he asked, glaring at Xena.

Axel climbed into front seat before answering. "Still worked up about her touching you?"

"Fuck. Off."

"Find me a girl and I will," Axel said. He laughed as Roxas got in the passenger seat, Marluxia on one side of Zexion, and Xena on the other.

Roxas sighed. "Axel, just drive."

"I am driving!" Axel protested. Then- of course - he leaned down to pick up a bottle of soda he had spotted near the gas pedal.

"Watch the road, jackass!" Zexion said.

Axel sat back up and saw that he was about to run over Cyclone, who had gone out for a walk. "Shit!" He pressed down on the breaks, and the car stopped about three inches away from her.

Zexion leaned over Xena and opened the car door before the two of them switched places. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Zexion yelled, leaning out the door. "Did you ever fucking look before you crossed the fucking damned road? Or do you not have the fucking brain compacity to fucking think?"

Xena, totally ignoring her precious Zexion, opened the door beside Marluxia and called to her friend. "Cyclone! Get in!"

Zexion slammed his door shut while Cyclone crawled over Marluxia to sit between him and Xena. "Hm..." she said, attempting to get comfortable. "Sure is a tight fit."

"There's not supposed to be four people in the backseat. But it'll be better once I get Zexion to where he's supposed to be," Axel told her.

"It wouldn't be so bad if I didn't have to sit next to him," Cyclone said, glancing at Marluxia. "So, where are you taking Zexion?"

"Anger management classes," Roxas said.

"I see."

"What's so bad about sitting next to me?" Marluxia asked.

"Let's just say that you're not my favorite," Cyclone said. Obivously, it was more than just that.

"Her favorite is Axel," Xena said.

Cyclone grinned. "Yep. He's hot... and sexy."

Marluxia rolled his eyes and - jokingly - said, "Would you like to fuck Axel? Any time, any place?"

In the driver's seat, Axel slammed his hand against the steering wheel."Dammit, Marluxia! You're making me sound like a manwhore!"

Zexion nodded. "That's right," he said. "I'm going to put an ad in the newspaper and make some money: "Axel: Manwhore of Organization XIII. He'll fuck any girl, any time, any place. All you have to do is give 100 munny." Half the profits go to me of course."

Xena stared at Zexion while he said this, a blissful smile on her face."You're so smart, Zexion."

"_Why _did you ask me that?" Cyclone asked Marluxia, hoping to end Xena's little Zexion worship and draw her onto a new subject.

"Axel said he could find 25 girls who would want to," Roxas answered.

"Oh..."

"So, do you - sorry - _would_ you like to?" Marluxia asked, still joking.

Cyclone shrugged. "I...guess so... Yeah... Sure."

"Well, there you are, Axel. One down, 24 to go."

Axel, being the 'manwhore' he is, grinned like a cocky jackass and said, "Bet I can find them all today. Oh, and Roxas, write Cyclone down on a sheet of paper for me."

"What, like a list?" Roxas asked, bending forward to dig through the glove box.

Axel nodded. "Exactly." At this time, the car screeched to a stop. "It's your stop, Zexion," Axel said, pressing a button by him that caused the door beside Zexion swing open. "Get out of my car. Go on. Get."

Zexion shook his head. "I'm_ not_ going to some fucking class I don't need."

"There's the depressed teenage girl bullshit again," Marluxia said, pushing his shoulder into Cyclone's. Cyclone pushed into Xena, who fell into Zexion, who toppled out of the car and onto the sidewalk. Marluxia leaned over Xena and Cyclone to talk to Zexion. "We'll be back to pick you up in about three hours." He slammed the door shut and leaned back to his place, setting an arm around Cyclone's shoulders and propping his feet up on the back of Roxas's chair as Axel drove away.

Cyclone narrowed her eyes and glared at Marluxia."Marluxia... Get your arm off me..."

Marluxia didn't seem to hear.

"Marluxia!"

"I could do with some food, Axel," Marluxia said, still ignoring Cyclone. "Oh, sorry, Cyclone, did you say something?" He winced as Cyclone gripped his wrist tightly.

"I said-" Cyclone started, slamming her shoulder into Marluxia's chest and elbowing him in the stomach at the same time. "get-" And did it again. "your arm-" And again. "Off me!" Here, she slammed into him and pulled his arm as hard as she could, making his shoulder pop. Which is painful.

Marluxia snatches his arm free, glaring at the girl beside him. "Ah! Fuck! That _hurt!"_

"Still up for some food?" Axel asked, pulling into a restaurant parking lot and opening his door. "Come on, get out."

All enter the restaurant, Marluxia rubbing his shoulder and keeping away from Cyclone. In the restaurant, none of the occupants say or do anything but stare at the Organization members and the two girls tagging along. According to all of these people, the Organization are a load of evil bullshitters and anyone that can stand to stay with them are mental and belong in the Twilight Asylum, the mental health "hospital" just north of town.

That is, no one does anything except for four girls who jump over tables and chairs to get to Axel.

Axel's cocky grin returned instantly to his face."Hi girls. Names?"

"I'm Jenny. This is Crystal, Nikki, and Stacy," one - obviously Jenny - said, gesturing to her friends as she said their names.

"I just wanted to say," Nikki said before Axel could say anything. "Axel, you are the hottest guy ever."

Axel's grin grew wider. "Thanks. Hey, Roxas, you still got that paper?"

"Yeah," Roxas said, bringing it out of his pocket along with a pen.

"Good. Girls, if you'll follow me to a place that's a bit further away from these three," Axel said, glancing at Marluxia, Xena, and Cyclone. "Roxas, you too."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Roxas followed Axel as he and the four girls moved about ten feet away from the others.

"Is he asking them too?" Cyclone asked.

Marluxia sighed. "Most likely."

There's a chorus of 'yes' from the girls around Axel, and him and Roxas walked back over to them, Roxas scribbling on the paper in his hand and Axel's grin cockier than ever. "Ha!" Axel said. "Twenty more to go!"

- - - - -

Back with Zexion: As Axel drove off, Zexion got to his feet, fuming, and pushed open the door of the building in front of him."Goddamned motherfucking Marluxia! I'll kick his fucking lily ass as-" He paused in the entrance, and the guy at the desk looked up. "Holy _fuck!" _Zexion said, rather loudly. Actually, it was more like he shouted it. "It's cold in here!"

Zexion still hasn't gotten his cloak back.

Greg, the guy at the desk, rolled his eyes, understanding immediately what Zexion was there for. "Anger management, sir, is three doors down on the left. That hallway, sir." He pointed to the hallway in front of him.

"Whatever, fucker," Zexion said, following his orders and still complaining inhis rude and loud way about how cold it is.

* * *

Ah... The debut of the phrase 'holy fuck'... It'll come up a lot.

Anyway... Next chapter: Zexion's anger management class and Axel's list


	5. Anger Management

Excuse the grammer and/or spelling mistakes. I'm lazy and don't want to read through the story.

- - Fangirls of: - -

Zexion

Axel

- - Should not be mad at me for this chapter. - -

Axel and his list... It's just sad... He _is _too full of himself. As for Zexion... well... Mike is evil.

* * *

Anger management: Zexion opened the door to his class and the first thing he saw was a lot of obviously angry men and women, all of them wearing coats. "Why the fuck is it so cold in here?" he asked in his oh-so-nice way. 

Renee, the teacher, turned to him. "It keeps the people from falling asleep," she said with a shrugg. "You must be the new one. Your name?"

"Zexion."

Bruce, a student, looked up from the doodle on his desk. "Hey, you're a member of Organization XIII! That shadow chick, right? Where's your cloak?"

Zexion's eyes narrowed. "I am number six in the Organization XIII, someone stole my cloak and I haven't gotten it back yet. And I am _not _a damned girl! I'm a fucking guy! You want me to prove it to you?"

"Please keep your pants on at all times," Renee said calmly. "Zexion, if you really want a coat, I've got a pink one you can wear."

Zexion twitched involuntaraly. "Pink?"

"It's better than nothing, right?"

"I...suppose so..." Zexion said as Renee left the room to retrieve her coat.

Sarah, another student, looked over Zexion. "Don't all Organization members have aliases?"

"Yes."

"What's yours?" Then she noticed his lack of a weapon. "And shouldn't you have some kind of weapon?"

"I'm the Shadow Walking Tactican. My skills lie outside of battle, so I don't have a weapon."

Mike, a heavy-set student in the back of the classroom, snorted. "So you're the wimp of the group."

Zexion glared at him. "I'm not a wimp, dammit!"

Renee, with perfect timing, arrived with her coat before a fight started. "Here you are, Zexion," she said, handing him a pink trenchcoat.

"Er... thanks..." Zexion said, holding the coat out at arm length like it was infected with a life-threatening disease. "But it doesn't look like something I'd wear. More like something Marluxia would have."

"Either put it on or freeze, Zexion," Renee told him, walking over to a window and opening it, letting a blast of freezing wind hit Zexion.

Zexion shivered. "Fine." He pulled the coat on, obviously disgusted with himself. "Oh, great. Now I feel fruity."

"Pink's a good color for a wimp like you," Mike said.

"Mike!" Renee said, not wanting a fight to start.

"Damn you, I'm not a wimp!" Zexion said, teleporting across the classroom to Mike and kicking him hard.

Mike stood up, glaring at Zexion. "You sure you want to fuck with me, kid?"

Zexion glared back. "Try me, dipshit."

"Guys!" Renee said in vain.

They ignored her, and in about two minutes, Mike was holding Zexion against the wall by his throat while leaving about two feet between his feet and the floor.

"Mike!" Renee screamed."Drop him!"

Mike let go of Zexion and he crumpled to the floor. Before Zexion could catch his breath, Mike picked up the nearest empty chair and slammed it into the wall by Zexion's head, causing dust and bits of brick to cloud around him. Zexion moved out of the cloud of dust and got knocked on his back by Mike.

_"Mike! Stop it!"_

"I told you not to fuck with me." Mike started to stomp on Zexion's chest and stomach as hard as he could, making Zexion spit up blood.

"Mike! _Dammit, Mike! Stop before you kill him!"_

Mike actually listened to Renee and stopped, looking down at Zexion, seemingly satisfied with what he'd done. Bruce got up from his seat and went over to Mike, nodding his approval at Zexion's condition. Renee came from the front of the classroom to help Zexion up."What the hell is wrong with you, Mike?"

"He asked for it," Mike said.

"Mike, that's it. Four more weeks of class." Mike scowled, as it was his last week, and Renee leaned down and helped Zexion up. "You feeling okay?"

Zexion rolled his eyes. "Oh, yeah. Never better." He fell into a seat, grimaced, then continued. "I'll be fine by the end of class."

"A potion'll fix you up," Sarah said.

"I'm out of potions."

"How can you be out when you don't fight?"

"I'm just out, dammit!"

"Be quiet, Sarah," Renee said."I'll give him one of mine."

"Feel better now?" Sarah asked as the potion took affect.

Zexion gave Sarah a 'how-stupid-can-you-be' look. "I sure hope so... Unless it was poison and I 'm now slowly dying."

Sarah stared at him."You're dying?"

"No, shithead! I'm perfectly fine!"

"... I knew that."

- - - - -

Back at the restaurant, about three hours later, Axel was having random girls sign his list. Roxas was following Axel because he had nothing to do. Marluxia was sitting at a table with a very bored Cyclone and Xena.

"What is he doing?" Cyclone asked, staring at the ceiling.

"Still getting girls to sign his list," Marluxia said.

Xena, for about the fifth time, checked the time. "It's fifteen minutes past when we were supposed to pick up Zexion!"

"So?" Marluxia asked, failing to get the point. "He can wait. Besides..." He paused and looked over at Axel as teenage girl in very slutty clothes signed his list. "Axel is busy."

Cyclone snorted. "Axel is busy picking up hookers."

"You're the first girl on his list," Marluxia said.

"I know. But I'm not a hooker," she replied matter-of-factly.

All looked back at Axel as he asked another girl, who promptly slapped him, screamed 'pervert', and walked away.

"Serves him right," Xena said, casting another look at the clock on the wall.

Axel stood where he was for a few seconds, then turned to another girl. "Hi. I'm Axel."

"I know," the girl - Rachael - said.

Axel grinned his cocky jackass grin. "Well, I want to know if you would like to fuck me. If so, sign the paper that Roxas has."

Rachael stared at him. "...Are you gay?"

Axel's grin disappeared. "What?"

"You _are _a girl, right?"

Axel pulled out a chakram and pointed it at Rachael.

"You just had to say it, didn't you," Roxas muttered, grabbing Axel by the arm and pulling him back to the table. "Let's go. There's no need to kill anyone."

At the table, Axel took the paper from Roxas and put it on the table in front of Marluxia.. "Heh... Eighteen girls!" he said, awfully proud of himself.

Marluxia stared at it in disbelief. "Eighteen? What the hell?" He picked up the list and started to read the names.

Xena sighed."Can we go now? We need to pick up Zexion!"

Axel shook his head and plastered that cocky grin on his face."When I finish my list, we will. Hey, there's a girl I haven't asked yet. Give me the paper, Marluxia."

"Don't have it," Marluxia said. "I put it on the table, and now it's not there."

"What the hell? Where's my list?"

Marluxia rolled his eyes. "Oh, wait..." He reached down and picked something up off the floor. "Here, you manwhore," he said, handing Axel his list.

Axel snatched the list from Marluxia and scanned it. "What the fuck? Three guys signed!"

Marluxia snickered. "Really?"

"Shit!" Axel yanked a pencil from Roxas and erased the names furiously, nearly tearing a hole in the paper.

"Can't you finish it later?" Xena asked him.

Axel's answer was obvious."Hell no."

Marluxia, tired of waiting, stood, and shouted, "Who wants to fuck Axel? He only need seven more signatures to finsh up his damn list, so you'd better hurry up!"

Axel glanced at Marluxia - most likely wondering why the hell he did that - before he was nearly run over by a crowd of girls. "Hey! Dammit, single file!" The girls obeyed and he started to write their names down, before getting tired of it and letting them sign.

Cyclone groaned and finally looked away from the ceiling. "Dammit, we're gonna be here all day!"

"Nice job, Marluxia," Xena said, glaring at him.

Marluxia, just a little bit surprised at what he had done, sat back down. "Shut up. I had no idea that this would happen."

They all watch as more girls signed Axel's list. The fourth or fifth one, another girl wearing clothes that barely fit and smacking gum, reached up after she signed, slipped a hand around Axel's neck, and kissed him. After about one and half minutes, she pulled away, no longer smacking her gum. From his seat on the edge of the table, Axel paused. "Okay... Back to what I was doing..."

"Slut!" Cyclone yelled after the girl who had kissed Axel.

Marluxia sighed "I should've stayed at Castle Oblivion." He looked at Axel, who has begun to chew on a piece of gum (guess where he got it from) while letting the line of girls sign his list.

* * *

I don't know how Zexion is bleeding... Maybe he has his heart... Er.. Yeah... Let's just go with that so I don't confuse myself anymore.

Now review. And pay me... with marshmellows.


	6. Results of the List

Excuse the grammer and/or spelling mistakes. I'm lazy and don't want to read through the story.

- - Fangirls of: - -

Axel

- - Should not be mad at me for this chapter. - -

Axel gets what he deserves for making that list.

* * *

Continuation: Zexion was sitting in a chair, drawing on some paper on a clipboard again. And he was still wearing Renee's pink trenchcoat. Renee walked out of her classroom, spotted Zexion, and sat down beside him. 

"Hey, Zexion, why are you still here?"

"Stupid jackasses haven't come to get me yet," Zexion answered, removing a paper from clipboard and setting it down on a pile beside him.

Renee nodded, then noticed the drawings by his side. "Mind if I look at your drawings?" Zexion shrugged and she picked one up off the pile. "You're pretty good. So, what's this one?"

"The first one is a picture of Larxene being tortured to death."

Renee blinked."Erm... Okay..." she said, setting the picture back down beside Zexion.

"The second is Roxas impaled on Marluxia's scythe," Zexion continued as Renee set that one down. "The next one is Axel being squished between a car and wall. Then, Xena getting her head cut off with Roxas's keyblades."

"I notice that you are the one killing all of them," Renee said thoughtfully.

"Did you?" Zexion asked, clearly bored with the conversation. "These pictures show how I feel about the other members of the Organization. They should all die a nasty and painful death at the hands of me."

"Maybe it's a good thing that you're in my class," Renee muttered.

The doors at the end of the room opened suddenly and Axel, Marluxia, Roxas, Xena, and Cyclone walked in. "All right, Zexion," Axel said, tossing the keys to his car in the air. "Get up and let's-" He stopped, having realized that Zexion was wearing a pink trenchcoat. "Holy shit..." He grinned, and then starting laughing before collasping into a chair.

Roxas, trying not to laugh, "Oh... wow... You look like you raided Marluxia's closet."

Marluxia, who had been pretty much ignoring the conversation, jumped slightly. "Hey! I don't have anything like that in my closet!"

"Well, yeah, because Zexion's wearing it," Roxas said reasonably.

"Dammit, Roxas! I never had the damn thing!"

"You fuckers are fucking too hours late!" Zexion yelled.

Xena, also trying not to laugh, gestured to Axel. "It's Axel's fault! He kept stopping to have girls sign his stupid list."

Axel stopped laughing and grinned. "Fifty-nine signatures!" he said proudly before starting to laugh again.

"Fifty-nine?" Zexion repeated. "Axel... you really are a manwhore."

Axel, again, stopped laughing. "I never said I would fuck all the girls on this list. I just wanted to see how many girls want to fuck _me." _

Zexion rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You're still a manwhore."

"And you look like a girl in pink," Cyclone said. "Your point?"

"Shut the hell up."

"Your friends are interesting, Zexion," Renee said, choosing her words carefully.

"They're not my friends," Zexion said. "Axel, Marluxia, Roxas, and Xena are members of the Organization. The other bitch is Cyclone. Oh, and Marluxia, I want my cloak back."

Marluxia blinked, surprised, and looked over at Zexion. "Er... what?"

"You stole my cloak. You're wearing it. Give it back, you worthless piece of motherfucking shit."

Without waiting for an answer, Zexion teleported from his chair and over to Marluxia. He put Marluxia in some kind of one-armed chokehold from behind and reached around with his other hand to unzip the cloak.

"Right, now I know what you're doing, but that just looks so wrong," Axel said, still grinning like a cocky jackass.

Zexion glared at Axel, then kicked Marluxia in the back of his knees, making his legs buckle. Zexion let go of his neck and pulled his cloak off Marluxia as he fell. Marluxia hit the ground, shivering. "Wow... it's cold in here."

Zexion removed the pink trenchcoat and dropped it onto Marluxia, pulling his cloak back on. "The cold is supposed to keep us awake during the classes. You can wear that trenchcoat if you're really cold."

Marluxia looked at the trenchcoat over his knees, disgusted. "It's... pink."

"It matches your scythe," Roxas said.

Marluxia sighed and pulled the cloak on.

"Hmm..." Cyclone said after a while. "Pink is definitely your color, Marluxia!"

"Cyclone!" Xena said.

"What?" Cyclone asked, looking over at her friend. "It's true! Pink totally suits Marluxia!"

"Have you ever met a guy who likes to be told that he looks good in pink?" Xena asked back.

"I never said he looks good," Cyclone said, thinking her friend was an idiot. "I said pink is his color."

Xena sighed, realizing her friend would never get what she was saying. "Never mind, Cyclone."

Renee shook her head and stood. "Well, I've got to go. I'll see you in class tomorrow, Zexion."

"Hey, wait a minute. I need to ask you something," Axel said, standing up and walking to her to ask her to sign his list.

Renee stared at him in shock."I'm _married_, you prevert!" she said,kicking Axel between his legs (and she's wearing high-heeled shoes), and storming off.

"Shit..." Axel muttered, falling to the floor.

Zexion winced. "Ouch... High-heels..."

"Damn..." Roxas said, before turning to his friend. "Axel? You all right?"

His response was a statement spoken in a voice that was slightly more high-pitched than usual. "High...heels..."

"Maybe he needs some ice," Cyclone said, seeing that the others weren't going to suggest anything.

Xena nodded, staring at the redhead pyro on the floor and grinning."Yeah... Go get some."

"Aye, aye." She saluted Xena, then left to find ice.

Xena tore her eyes away from Axel and watched as Cyclone tripped over the leg of a chair before shooting back up and going on her way again. "Sarcastic little bitch."

A few minutes later, Cyclone returned with the ice and handed it to Axel, who took it gratefully.

"Shouldn't we be going?" Marluxia asked from a chair that he had flopped into not long ago.

"Can he move?" Roxas asked, before once again turning to Axel. "Hey, Axel, can you move?"

Zexion snorted and grinned sadistically."I don't think it's a matter of _can _he walk. It's more like he doesn't want to. One step and it hurts worse. You know... Friction."

Roxas's eyes widened as he understood what Zexion was trying to get across to him. "Oh..."

"Can we please move away from this subject?" Cyclone said, looking utterly disgusted at them having stayed on the subject of Axel's injury for so long.

Marluxia nodded and stood, clearly ready to leave himself. "All right." He paused and looked downat Axel. "So, what are we going to do with him?"

There was silence for a while, until Zexion snapped his fingers. "I've got it!" he said. "Axel, throw me you keys."

Axel, despite the fact that he doesn't like anyone but himself driving his car, threw Zexion the keysand Zexion left. In a few minutes, Axel's car crashed through a wall of windows and skidded to a stop about three feet away from Axel. The drivers' window rolled down, revealing Zexion. "Load him in."

"I can do it myself," Axel said, getting up shakily and plopping himself in the backseat. The others piled in the car, Marluxia in the front seat beside Roxas. Cyclone and Xena climbed in on either side of Axel, who promptly laid down so he wouldn't hurt himself even more.

- - - - -

"Ah, dammit... The ice is melting," Axel muttered. "Stop by a store and get me some more." He looked out the window to spot a store that Zexion drives right by. "Damn! Zexion, are you listening to me!"

"I'm trying to ignore you, Axel," Zexion said from the front seat. "Please shut up, you're making it awfully hard to do so." Axel glared at Zexion, who continued to drive past another store.

"Zexion!" Cyclone said."Will you stop?"

"I will," Zexion said as he drove past yet another store. "When I feel like it."

- - - - -

"Hey, ice is melted!" Axel said, only to have Zexion ignore him. Scowling, Axel sat up, which hurts him. He tried to throw the bag of freezing cold water at Zexion but missed and it exploded on Marluxia.

Marluxia, who had gone into a sort of daze, jumped as the freezing water soaked through his clothes."What the fuck! Axel!"

"I was aiming for Zexion." He smirked though, and lied back down, wincing.

Marluxia pulled at the trenchcoat he was still wearing as water dripped from his hair. "Dammit! Zexion, stop at the nearest store!"

Zexion pulled into the nearest store parking lot and Marluxia jumped out and ran into the store, attracting strange looks because of his pink trenchcoat. "Well, Axel," Zexion said. "Go get your ice."

"What!"

"Go get your ice," Zexion repeated.

Axel sat up and crawled out of the car, mumbling something about "lazy-ass fucker". Halfway there he ran into the girl who slapped him and called him a pervert. Beside her was a guy wearing steel-toed boots. "That's him!" the girl said to the boy beside her, who was obviously her boyfriend."That's the pervert who asked me if I wanted to fuck him!"

"You hittin on my girl?" the boy asked Axel.

Axel, not remembering the girl, raised an eyebrow."...Maybe."

The guy scowled, raised one knee and kicked Axel in the groin with his steel-toed boots. The guy and girl walked away, and Axel fell to his knees, groaned, and fell on his back. In the car, Zexion started laughing, Xena was snickering, and Cyclone was trying not to laugh at the poor and hurting 'hot and sexy' Axel. Roxas, sitting beside Zexion, rolled his eyes, and climbed out of the car to help his friend.

"Axel?" Roxas asked him, already knowing the answer. "Ice?"

Axel nodded and Roxas went into the store, leaving Axel lying in the parking lot with his hands in his hair and his legs spread. Shortly, Roxas walked out of the store, Marluxia following. Roxas was holding a Ziploc bag full of ice and wrapped in a cloth in one hand, and another bag of ice in the other. Marlauxia was carrying a cooler in his arms. Roxas stopped by Axel and handed him the Ziploc bag, which Axel snatched from him.

"Took you long enough," Axel muttered, placing the ice in its respected spot.

"It took me less than three minutes," Roxas said.

"To a guy whose been terribly hurt," Marluxia said. "three minutes is forever."

Roxas sighed. "Just go put that cooler in the car." Marluxia walked to the car and put the cooler in, while Roxas trained his attention back on Axel. "So... Do you think you can move, Axel?"

"Don't really want to try."

"So how are you going to get back in the car?" Marluxia asked him, having joined up with them again.

Said car pulled up in front of Axel's feet and the back door opened. "Need any help, sexy manwhore?" Cyclone asked, grinning.

"Is that what you're going to start calling him?" Xena asked her, propping her feet up on the cooler at her feet.

"...I don't know."

"If you're going to help me, shut the hell up and do it!" Axel snapped.

Cyclone nodded."Yeah, yeah. Now, Axel, in order to get in the car, you need to endure some more pain." Axel sat up and stared at Cyclone, not liking what she said at all. "Here's your chance, Marluxia! Pin his arms to his sides!"

Before Axel could react, Marluxia snapped his arms to his sides and lifted him up. Cyclone helped Marluxia with the task of pinning Axel's legs closed so he can fit through the door. Roxas emptied the bag into the cooler (after Xena moved her feet), and then climbed into the front seat beside Zexion, followed by Marluxia. Axel was lying with his head in Cyclone's lap and his feet over Xena.

Cyclone patted Axel on his head. "Aww... Poor Axel, you sexy manwhore."

"Don't call me manwhore," Axel said.

Cyclone grinned and nodded, starting to run her fingers through Axel's hair. "All right. Can I still call you sexy?"

"I don't give a fuck if you call me sexy, just leave out the damn manwhore part!"

"Heh heh... You got it, sexy!"

"What a compelling conversation you two are having," Roxas said, staring straight ahead and trying to ignore them and Marluxia beside him, who had not achieved his goal of drying himself completely.

"Roxas, _must _you be so sarcastic?" Zexion asked, a manical grin on his face."If I laugh any harder, I'm going to crash this car."

Roxas rolled his eyes and attempted to move a little further away from the still damp man beside him. "Fine. I'll shut up."

"You look quite happy, Zexion," Marluxia said, trying to wring some of the dampness out of the coat draped over his shoulders.

"Another's misfortune is the absolute height of hilarity," Zexion answered. "Especially when it's at Axel's expense!"

"Right..." Cyclone said, still running her fingers repeatedly through Axel's hair."You are one sick man, Zexion."

"Oh, shut up," Xena told her.

"And you're sick too if you like this side of 'im."

"So? At least I'm not calling him 'sexy' and running my fingers through his hair!"

"He doesn't care!" Cyclone said, looking down at Axel. "Right, Axel, you sexy beast?"

"No..." Axel said. "I really don't give a shit."

"Shut the hell up!" Marluxia yelled.

"Please," Roxas added. "I could do without this conversation."

"You heard the kid," Axel said."Shut up."

Cyclone and Xena glared at each other, before going back to whatever it was they were doing.

* * *

Wow... That was long... er then usual.

Next chapter: Larxene learns about Axel's list, and everyone else is reminded of something no one really wants to know.


	7. Library Chaos

Excuse the grammer and/or spelling mistakes. I'm lazy and don't want to read through the story.

- - Fangirls of: - -

Xemnas

- - Should not be mad at me for this chapter. - -

He's mentioned at the end, and I'll explain why he's in this list at the end.

* * *

Organization, about forty minutes later. Zexion had taken "the long way back", and Axel was now able to move by himself. Marluxia, Roxas, Axel, and Zexion were in the library, Zexion somewhere away from the others. Marluxia was, yet again, looking over Axel's list. "Hmm..." he said thoughtfully. "Needs to be an even sixty." 

Axel, standing in front of a bookcase with a book in his arms, opened it and began scanning through the healing section. "Why?"

"Because fifty-nine is a weird number," Marluxia stated, crossing his arms and leaning back against a bookcase. "It should be even, and sixty is closet."

Axel closed the book and set it on a pile beside him. "All right," he agreed."I can find another girl to sign."

"You should ask Larxene."

Axel, reaching for another book, froze. "Are you fucking stupid?"

"Larxene would probably slit his throat," Roxas said in his friend's defense.

"Axel, I dare you to ask Larxene," Marluxia said, as if daring him would actually make him do it.

"Dammit, Marluxia! I am not going to ask Larxene to sign it!"

Larxene, suddenly standing right beside Axel, raised an eyebrow. "Ask me to sign what?" she asked, slightly suspious of anything Axel had.

Axel nearly dropped the book in his hands. "Holy shit, Larxene! Can't you give some kind of warning before you do that?"

"Answer my question, Axel."

Marluxia grinned and answered for him. "He wants to know if you'd sign his list."

_"What _list?" Larxene asked, beginning to get irritated.

"The list of girls he wants to fuck," Marluxia said with a smirk.

"No!" Axel said, turning to face him. "It's the list of girls who want to fuck me."

"So, you're asking me if I want to fuck you?" Larxene asked, looking absolutely disgusted.

"Now, Larxene..." Axel said, taking a step away from her.

"That's exactly what he's asking," Marluxia said, with a swift nod.

"Oh, hell," Roxas muttered, taking the moment to move further away from Axel.

"Larxene..." Axel said, taking another step back from her. "Control yourself... There's no need to kill me..."

Larxene smiled seductively. "Oh, Axel, I'll fuck you all right..." Her smile changed suddenly to a scowl, and she whipped out her weapons. "I'll fuck you up." In one second, Larxene was on the other side of Axel. Axel had a cut across his chest and another around mid-thigh, and the zipper to his cloak had "mysteriously" broken.

"Fuck! Larxene, that was the zipper!"

Larxene ignored him, and in ten seconds, Axel was covered in various cuts and standing in nothing but his boxers. The rest of his clothes were at his feet, and he was wondering how the hell she cut off his pants without putting one hole in his boxers.

Marluxia grinned and nodded. "Hmm... Nice, Larxene," he said before he started laughing.

Roxas sighed and shook his head, focusing on the floor."Ah, I really needed to see Axel in his underwear."

"Don't _ever _ask me that again," Larxene said.

At this time, Zexion came around the corner. "Larxene. What are you doing in here?"

"Came to fuck up Axel," Larxene answered, not turning to face him.

Zexion looked at Axel and dropped the book he was holding to the floor. "... Nice boxers, Axel."

Axel ignored the comment made on his black boxers with flames along the bottom. "Dammit, Marluxia!" he snapped, summoning his chakrams. "I'm going to kill you."

"Wonderful," Roxas muttered as Marluxia summoned his scythe. "More fighting."

Axel lunged at Marluxia, only to trip over his own clothes and fall flat on his face.

"Real intelligent, Axel," Zexion said as Larxene and Marluxia started laughing.

Axel stood up and dropped his chakrams onto his ruined clothes, scowling. "Shut up, Zexion."

- - - - -

A few minutes later, Axel had started playing darts and singing while he did. He was now wearing his cloak, unzipped of course. Much to everyone's annoyance, Axel's singing got louder every time he got a bullseye. And he got quite a lot of them. Sometime, during those few minutes mentioned earlier, Xena walked in. Currently, Axel was singing some random song. He threw a dart and, of course, hit the bullseye. "Yes! Another bullseye!"

Roxas, sitting on the pile of books Axel dragged out, watched him. "You've already made ten."

"Yeah..."Axel agreed, looking at the dartboard."And I'm out of darts." He walked over to dartboard and pulled the darts off, throwing them over his shoulder.

Xena was standing by Zexion about ten feet behind Axel. "Isn't there a way to shut him up?"

"If there is," Zexion muttered, scanning a bookshelf. "I'd like to know it. That damn song he's singing is fucking annoying."

"Dammit, Axel!" Larxene yelled, turning around toface him instead of a bookcase. "If you have to sing, sing something else!"

At the dartboard, Axel paused, then resumed singing and throwing darts.

Marluxia, standing near Larxene, slammed his head into a bookcase. "Ah... _Dammit! "_

Axel, not noticing everyone complaining, continued to sing. One of the darts he was throwing hit the shelf beside Larxene and she pulled it out, and threw it at Axel. It hit Axel in his rear, and he stopped singing immedietely.

"Ahh! Shit!" Axel jumped, turning, and threw the dart in his hands in a random direction. It slammed right into Zexion's hand as he removed a book from the shelf.

"Holy fuck!" Zexion said, dropping the book onto Xena's foot. "What the hell, Axel!" Zexion yanked the dart out of the back of his hand as Xena screamed, and threw it back in the direction of Axel. Axel, who had just pulled the dart out of his ass, ducked, and the dart flew into Marluxia's back. Marluxia jumped, uttered a strange scream, and turned around with his scythe in his hands. Without thinking, he lunged toward Roxas and brought his scythe down in an attempt to cut Roxas in half. Roxas jumped out of the way, and Marluxia sliced neatly down the middle of Axel's books. During all of this, Larxene was laughing.

"Dammit Marluxia!" Axel screamed, staring at his books. "Those are my books!"

Marluxia straightened up and faced the pyro. "It's not like you're still hurting... Right?"

"That may be, but I'd like to have a nice sleep tonight!"

Marluxia smirked. "Afraid you'll make the pain come back?"

"Fuck you, Marluxia!"

"What are you dumbasses arguing about?" Larxene asked.

Marluxia paused and started laughing. Zexion walked over to Larxene and told her what happened, trying not to laugh himself. When he finished, they paused, then both of them started laughing.

"Shit, Axel!" Larxene said, still laughing. "What the hell is wrong with you? Do you have _any _brains?"

"Shut the hell up," Axel muttered. "That shit hurt!"

Larxene stopped laughing and smirked. "Does it still hurt?"

Axel stared back at her. "... Why the fuck would I tell you that!"

"Of _course _it still hurts!" Marluxia said, gesturing to the pile of sliced books beside him. "Why else would he be looking for healing techniques?"

_"Dammit!" _Axel scowled, cast a fire spell, and knocked Marluxia over, setting him on fire along with quite a few bookcases.

"Was that really nessecary?" Larxene asked, crossing her arms and standing beside him.

"Yes," Axel answered, staring into the burning fire.

"There are other ways to let your anger out," Roxas said. "You don't always have to light everything on fire."

"I like fire."

"No shit, you pyro," Zexion snided.

Marluxia, in the middle of the burning bookcases, sat up and started to pound the flames on his body out. "I did not need to be burned today."

Axel smirked. "You're not going to sic your cherry blossoms on me, are you?"

Marluxia scowled and gripped his scythe, and then, the door opened. Lexaeus was standing with Cyclone, Cyclone watching the fire with a dazed look on her face.

Lexaeus sighed. "Axel, why did you set the library on fire?"

Axel shrugged. "Marluxia pissed me off."

Xena looked away from the fire and noticed her friend. "Why is Cyclone still here?"

"Oh, yeah, her," Zexion said. "I forgot to drop her off."

"All right," Lexaeus said, nodding. "How long ago did you realize she was here?"

"Hmm..." Zexion muttered, thinking. "About ten minutes ago. Right before Axel started singing."

Cyclone noticed what little Axel was wearing and grinned. "What hte hell! Axel!"

"Shouldn't you wearing pants, Axel?" Lexaeus asked.

"Larxene ruined my pants," Axel said.

Larxene nodded. "Yeah. Sure did."

Lexaeus sighed. "I'm not even going to ask why Larxene ruined your pants. I'm going to leave, you guys can decide on what to do with the girl."

Cyclone watched Lexaeus close the door behind him, then turned to the others in front of her. "Don't take me back to the hotel!"

"Why?" Xena asked.

"Zeke's scaring me," Cyclone explained. "That's why I left in the first place."

"If no one's going to take her to the hotel, she'll have to stay. Right?" Roxas asked.

Axel shrugged. "Marluxia, you take her."

Marluxia shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't drive."

"Why not?"

"I would crash the car and kill us both."

Larxene grinned sadistically. "That's all for the better, Marluxia."

"Don't start with me, Larxene," Marluxia said, finally pounding the rest of the fire on his arms out.

"I'm only saying, if you die, it'll be for the better," Larxene clarifed.

"In a damn car crash?" Marluxia asked, standing. "And that'll benefit the Organization!"

"Hell yes!"

"Anyway," Zexion said loudly,causing the others to look at him. "If no one else will, I'll take the damn girl back to the hotel."

"I have a name!" Cyclone protested. "And I'm not going back to that hotel! Hell, I don't care if I have to sleep in the library, I'm _staying here!"_

Larxene snorted. "I don't think you'd want to sleep in this library. Xemnas has this habit of kidnapping people in the middle of the night and coming in here to... _play _with them, if you get what I'm saying." She paused then added, "And if you don't, he rapes them."

Cyclone's eyes widened. "...Oh... That's frightening."

Larxene nodded, smirking. "Yes. His last victim was Marluxia, I believe."

Marluxia started. "What the fuck? I was not!"

"Yes you were," Axel said. "You nearly destroyed the whole library in your attempt to escape from him."

Marluxia paled. "Oh... shit... Now I remember."

"Well, I'm off to bed," Larxene said, starting to walk off.

"Hey, wait, Larxene!" Cyclone called after her before she walked out the door. "Does Xemnas even... you know..."

"Try to play his sick games with me?" Larxene finished. "Ha! Not if he wants his ass sued!" She left, laughing, the door slamming closed behind her.

Zexion turned to the teenage girl in front of them. "Cyclone, if you want to be safe tonight, you should stay with Marluxia. Xemnas never goes after the same person twice."

Roxas yawned. "Actually, we should all be going to bed." He looked at the others, and they nodded, leaving the library with Cyclone following Marluxia.

* * *

Now... What have I done to Xemnas: I blame my stupid friend Max. His sick sense of humor has convinced him that Xemnas likes to rape the members of the Organization in the library. And apparently it's rubbed off on me... So if you don't like it, don't get mad at me, get mad at Max.


	8. Vacation

Excuse the grammer and/or spelling mistakes. I'm lazy and don't want to read through the story.

- - Fangirls of: - -

Xemnas

Axel

- - Should not be mad at me for this chapter. - -

Er... Let's just say Axel is in a horrible situation.

Oh yeah, and if anyone's confused about the thing with Xemnas not going after the same person twice, I meant he doesn't go after the same person two nights in a row.

* * *

Organization: Marluxia and Cyclone were standing outside Marluxia's room, Marluxia fumbling with the lock. 

"Do you even know _how _to unlock the door?" Cyclone asked.

Marluxia scowled. "Yes. It is my room," he said as he opened the door. "Oh, and your sleeping on the floor."

"What! On the damn floor? Are you nuts?"

"If you'd like to stay out here and be easy prey for Xemnas, go ahead." He smirked and walked into his room.

Cyclone stayed where she was for a few seconds, before sighing. "... Dammit!" she muttered, walking in after Marluxia.

- - - - -

A few minutes later, Axel's room. He was asleep his chakrams by his bed. But, he forgot to lock his door.The door creaked open, and Axel awakens.

Axel sat up and yawned. "What the..." he muttered, then noticed the open door. "... _Shit!"_

Axel jumped up, grabbed his chakrams, and blasted the door down. The door flew backwards along with Xemnas, and Axel took off down the hall.

- - - - -

Back with Marluxia, Cyclone has been bugging him with questions for the past few minutes, and was now staring at the pink trenchcoat that was lying on the floor in Marluxia's closet.

"Hey, Marluxia?"

Marluxia, obivously irritated, "What?"

"Why don't you wear the trenchcoat?"

"Because... it's... _pink."_

"Oh." She sighed, and there was a twenty second pause before she spoke again. "Marluxia?"

_"What?"_

"Don't you like pink?"

"No."

"Then why is your scythe pink?"

"Because it is."

"Well, why are your cherry blossoms pink?"

Marluxia groaned.

"Why do you fight with cherry blossoms anyway?" Cyclone continued, ignoring him.

"Do you_ ever _shut up?" Marluxia asked, sitting up and glaring at her.

Marluxia's door opened before Cyclone can reply, and Axel dashed in. He dropped his chakrams on the floor, closed the door, locked it, and took a few steps back, panting.

Cyclone whirled around to face the door. "Uh... Axel?"

"Axel..." Marluxia said calmly, swinging his feet from the bed to the floor. "Xemnas is after you, isn't he?"

"Don't say a word," Axel replied, still staring at the door. "Maybe if we're quiet, he won't find me."

Marluxia got out of his bed, walked over, unlocked his door, and opened it. "Go, Axel," he ordered.

Axel blinked and snapped his head to Marluxia."What? Hell no!"

Marluxia grabbed Axel by his arm and tried to throw him out the door, but he grabbed onto the door frame. "_Go_, Axel," he repeated, pushing Axel and causing him to fall to the floor outside. "If I had to, so do you." He smirked at Axel andclosed door again and locked it from the inside.

Axel sat up and came face to face with Xemnas. "Oh, shit..." he muttered. Xemnas grabbed his arms and started to pull him down the hall. "_Fuck!" _Axel screamed. _"Marluxia! I'm going to kill you in the morning!"_

- - - - -

Next morning, Axel was sitting in the main room, staring at a wall in a angry, shocked, and terrified sort of daze. Beside him, the door opened and slammed into the wall, surprising him.

Axel jumped up and turned to face the door. "Who the... _Dammit, Roxas! Don't _do _that!"_

"Um... Sorry?" Roxas said, confused.

Zexion, standing beside Roxas, snorted. "Jumpy much?"

"Do not start with me, Zexion," Axel muttered.

Marluxia walked up behind the others, smirking when he saw Axel. "Have fun with Xemnas last night, Axel?"

"Oh, so he went after you last night," Zexion said.

"Shit, Axel..." Roxas said, his confusion gone. "Sorry, man..."

Marluxia rolled his eyes. "Roxas, stop being a sentimental wuss and lets me in the room."

Roxas moved aside, and Marluxia entered, only to be bombarded by Axel, who has summoned his chakrams. Marluxia brought out his scythe and, of course, they started to fight.

- - - - -

Somewhere else in the castle, Cyclone was walking down a hallway towards the main room. She heard the sound of someone talking and, being the idiot she is, decided to open the door and found Xemnas standing over something and talking to himself.

"Uh... Xemnas?" she asked. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Making plans for tonight," Xemnas answered, not turning to face her.

Cyclone nodded. "Okay... Plans with who?"

"... Marluxia."

Cyclone grinned. "Uh huh..." she said,trying not to laugh. "... Hope you have fun with that."

"That's part of the plan."

"Well, I sure do hope your plan goes the way you want it." She closed the door and ran down the hall, laughing, and into the main room behind Zexion. "Hey, guys -" she started, then noticed Axel and Marluxia. "Holy shit, why are they fighting?"

Zexion glanced at her, then turned his attention back to the fighting. "Apparently, from what I've gathered from Axel's yelling, he's trying to kill Marluxia."

"You know why?" Roxas asked her.

Cyclone nodded. "Yeah. Axel tried to hide from Xemnas last night in Marluxia's room, but Marluxia pushed him back out."

"Well, no wonder he wants to kill him," Xena said, standing behind Zexion.

"Holy fuck, girl!" Zexion said, whirling to face her.

"What?" Xena asked. "Did I surprise you?"

"No shit," Zexion snapped, turning once again to the fight.

"Yeah, don't you know that the phrase "holy fuck" is Zexion's way of saying he's surprised?" Roxas said, smiling.

Xena shrugged. "Yeah, I suppose so."

"All right, look," Cyclone said, drawing the attention back to her. "I came in here to tell you something."

"What?" Roxas asked.

Cyclone grinned and paused in what she hoped was a dramatic manner. "I know who Xemnas is going after tonight."

"Who?" Zexion asked, turning away from the fight again.

"Marluxia."

Marluxia dropped his scythe in surprise. "What the fuck! Why me?"

Cyclone shrugged. "I don't know. He must really like you."

Marluxia ran one hand through his hair, breathing deeply. "All right. That's not a problem. Everyone get in Axel's car, we're leaving."

Axel lowered his chakrams and looked at Marluxia suspiously. "And where are we going in Axel's car?"

"I don't know," Marluxia answered, already on his way to the door.

"Cause if you crash Axel's car," Axel continued, following Marluxia. "he's going to hurt you! Axel worked_ hard_ for that car, you know."

"I thought you killed the guy who owned it and stole it from him," Roxas said, jogging after his friend. "How's that hard work?"

"It's hard work if Axel says so!"

Xena rolled her eyes and pushed past Zexion. "Axel needs to stop referring to himself in third person."

"Oh, leave him alone," Cyclone said, following her friend.

"You're only saying that because you think he's sexy."

"Damn right," Axel agreed. "Axel's dead sexy."

"Axel's one arrogant fucker," Zexion said, following the others into the middle of the room.

Marluxia sighed angrily. "Axel should get in his car like I said to," he snapped."In fact, all of you should before I cut your damn heads off! Move, dammit! Move! Out in the car, _now!"_

Everyone listened and got moving, because not a single one of them wanted their head cut off. In the car, Marluxia had designated himself driver and had stolen the keys from Axel. Roxas was in the front, and the rest of them were squished into the backseat. And, finally, Axel had stopped with the third person thing.

"Marluxia," Axel asked, attempting to make himself comfortable between Xena and Cyclone. "Exactly how long are you planning on staying away from the castle?"

"Oh, I don't know..." Marluxia said. "Maybe a week."

"Make it two."

Marluxia grinned. "You got it. The longer I'm away from Xemnas, the better."

"You have to go back sometime," Roxas pointed out.

Marluxia shrugged, still grinning. "I'm hoping he'll have forgotten by that time."

"I suppose it is possible," Zexion supplied, trying to make some room between him and Xena.

"Whatever you guys say," Cyclone said. "I'm just glad to get out."

Xena nodded. "You got that right."

"I feel like we're going on vacation," Roxas muttered.

Axel nodded and leaned back in his spot, propping his feet up on theseat in front of him."That's exactly what this is, Roxas. Vacation time for a select few Organization members. Now shut up, kick back, and enjoy the ride."

* * *

There. Another idiocy filled chapter written by me. Ha. Gotta love it.

Next chapter: Beware of the unveiled nudity mentioned in chapter one.


	9. Indecent Exposure

Excuse the grammer and/or spelling mistakes. I'm lazy and don't want to read through the story.

Couldn't figure out who should go inthe listfor this one. But we should all feel very bad for Cyclone... I do, anyway.

* * *

Marluxia, for the past fifty minutes, had been driving straight and taking turns whenever he feels like it. Everything was quiet, because, for once, everyone was silent. And then, something started beeping. Marluxia blinked and looked slightly surprised. "What the hell is beeping?" 

"If that's my car signnaling that something's wrong with it," Axel spoke up, shifting in his position in the back seat. "I'll kill you."

Zexion rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Axel. It ran out of gas."

"How do you know that?" Roxas asked.

"I looked at the gas gauge. It's on E," Zexion replied as if Roxas's question was the stupidest question ever.

Marluxia snuck a look at the gauge, then went back to watching the road. "Well, so it is..."he muttered, before slamming both hands on the steering wheel. "Dammit! Axel, why the fuck did your car run out of gas!"

"It _has _been driven straight for fifty minutes without a break," Xena told him. She was yet again staring at Zexion.

"And yesterday it was driven for like thirty or more minutes straight because of Zexion's long trip home," Cyclone added, moving so that she was more comfortable.

Axel smiled. "I like that long trip home."

"Of course," Roxas said. "You had numbed your pain away with ice by the time we got home."

"Dammit!" Marluxia snapped as the car beeped again. "Someone go and get some more gas."

"Why don't you just pull into the hotel parking lot," Zexion suggested, trying his hardest to ignore Xena's stares. "and send Axel to get gas while the rest of us relax."

Axel blinked and glared at Zexion. "Hey! Why the fuck do I have to get the gas?"

"It is your car," Xena said, tearing her eyes away from Zexion to smirk at Axel.

Axel shook his head. "No, it rightfully belongs to the guy I got it from."

"You mean the guy you killed?" Cyclone asked, leaning on Axel.

"Exactly."

Marluxia pulled into a hotel parking lot and shut the car off. "Don't be stupid, Axel," he said, leaning back from the steering wheel. "Get off your lazyass and get some gas for this thing!"

Axel scowled at Marluxia. "I'm not getting it! You ran it out of gas, _you _go get the damn gas!"

Marluxia shook his head and smirked at Axel. "I am not getting gas for your car. You're the dumbass who forgot to fill it up yesterday."

"Well, sorry. I wasn't exactly focused on that yesterday," Axel said bitterly. "Or do you not remember that?"

Marluxia snicker. "Yes, I remember that. It was pretty funny."

"It was _not _funny!"

"Was too. Now stop complaining and do what I told you too, you pissant."

Axel crossed his arms and leaning back into the car's backseat. "I am not getting gas."

Marluxia's smirk faded into an irritated scowl. "Do what I said, _now Axel! Get the fuck out of the this car and get the damn gas NOW!"_

"If you really want that damned gas, I'll go get it," Zexion said.

"You're the one who suggested that Axel get it," Roxas said, finally turning away from the window.

Zexion grinned. "Heh... I just wanted to see which one would get angry first, Axel or Marluxia." He snickered and climbed out of the car, grabbing the gascan, and started down the road.

Cyclone, leaning around Axel, watched him. "...That dude is weird..."

Xena shrugged."I rather like weird guys."

"...You rather like anything ifit includes Zexion," Cyclone said, grinning.

"I do not!"

Axel rolled his eyes. "Do not start fighting."

"Please," Roxas agreed, gesturing towards the hotel. "Let's just go into the hotel."

Marluxia threw open his door andpulled his feet out the door. "I'm up for that. I've probably gotten ass-rash sitting in this car for so long."

Cyclone, as everyone gets out, "Marluxia, there is no such thing as ass-rash."

Axel sighed and shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. I believe I've gotten ass-rash along with something _very _similar in another place."

Xena blinked and then shook her head as the comment sunk in. "Ah, shit. I did not need to hear that."

Marluxia snickered "Rough night, Axel?" he asked. He started to laugh,but stopped as Axel literally jumped him.

"Do you have to start fighting everywhere?" Roxas asked, sighing.

"He's got a good reason for this one," Cyclone said, standing aside to watch Axel beat Marluxia with a chakram.

Roxas nodded. "Yeah, I guess he does."

"It's still annoying," Xena said, stepping out of the way as Marluxia swung his scythe around.

"Whatever," Cyclone muttered. "Let's just go in the hotel."

"All right." Roxas looked from her to the two men still struggling on the pavement. "Hey, Axel! Stop fighting, we're going in."

Axel smacked Marluxia once more with the chakram, then stood up. "Yeah, I'm coming," he said, letting the chakram disappear and walking to Roxas.

Marluxia snarled and stood, brushing the front of his clothes off. "Axel, you jackass."He, like Axel, let his scythe disappear, and locked the car. "Can't even say something anymore."

"I don't care what you say as long as it's not about last night," Axel said, glaring at him.

Marluxia scoffed. "Whatever, Axel. It's not my fault Xemnas went after you last night."

"We don't have to start an argument over whatever happened to Axel last night," Roxas said loudly, clearly annoyed.

Cyclone nodded. "We shouldn't even talk about Xemnas at all. Every time we do, the conversation ends up going back to what he did to Axel last night."

Xena, nowstanding at the front door of the hotel, yelled back to them, "Are you idiots coming or not?"

- - - - -

With the idiot Zexion, who decided to go to the gas station that's ten miles down the road instead of the one in front of the hotel. Halfway there, he stopped at the building next to him. Which happened to be a bar. And now that we know how Zexion was spending his time, back to the others.

- - - - -

About four hours later. Axel, Roxas, and Cyclone were watching TV in a hotel room. Xena was outside that room, waiting for Zexion to return with gas. Marluxia, having nothing better to do, decided to take a shower and use up all the free soap, shampoo, conditioner, and whatever else is in their hotel room.

Axel, angry because he can't find anything he likes on the TV, scowled. "Ah... _Fuck!" _he yelled, throwing the remote. It crashed through the screen, and both Roxas and Cyclone watch as the TV sparks. "Why the hell isn't there anything good on that thing!"

"If there was, you'll never find out now," Roxas said, knowing that Axel would ignore him.

"I always wanted to know what would happen if you threw the remote at the TV," Cyclone muttered thoughtfully.

"Well, you do now."

"Forget the damn TV," Axel snapped, standing and cracking his knuckles. "Where the hell is that bitch Zexion? I'm tired of sittin in this hotel room!"

Marluxia entered the room from the bathroom, wearing only a towel around his waist. He looked around, spotted the busted TV, and sighed. "Axel, did you really have to destroy that?"

"...Yes."

Cyclone looked over at Marluxia, then sighed. "Damn, Marluxia. Why didn't you put your clothes on before prancing in here?"

"I am not prancing," Marluxia said, crossing his arms and glaring at her.

"You haven't answered the question, Marluxia," Roxas reminded him.

"Yeah, why are you standing around in that?" Axel said, staring at him.

Marluxia started to answer, then the door opened, and Xena stepped back in. "Hey, Zexion's back," she said, motionting towards the outside. "But- Holy shit, Marluxia. Shouldn't you be wearing some clothes?"

Marluxia narrowed his eyes. "If you idiots would shut up, I'll explain. I came out to get a drink. Figured you wouldn't want to see me naked."

"Still, you could've put on some clothes," Cyclone said, now joining Axel in staring at him.

"Didn't feel like it."

"Lazy jackass," Axel muttered, shaking his head.

Roxas, now the only one not staring at Marluxia, "Xena, where exactly is Zexion?"

"That bitch got the gas right?" Axel asked, looking at her.

"Not unless you usually drink gasoline from gas cans," Xena said, turning to look out the door.

"Sucidal fucker," Cyclone snorted, walking up behind her friend and pushing her out the doorway. The others followed, Marluxia stopping in the doorway and leaning against the doorframe.

"Actually," Marluxia said thoughtfully, watching Zexion gulp down whatever was in the gascan. "I don't think drinking gas could kill him."

"I'm starting to think it's not gas he's got in there," Xena said, before yelling out to him. "Hey, Zexion! What's in that thing?"

Zexion lowered the gascan and licked his lips. "Mmm... achohol."

Marluxia snorted a laugh. "You filled the gas can up with beer?"

Zexion grinned and walked over to them. "You're damn right I did!"

I"s that what you were doing for the past four hours?" Axel asked, glaring at him. "Getting drunk?"

"... I don't know. I lost track of the time two hours ago."

"That doesn't make any sense, Zexion," Roxas said.

"I'm drunk. I have no idea what I'm saying."

"That didn't make sense either," Cyclone said.

"...Hey!" Axel said suddenly."He _can't_ get drunk! Zexion, you fucking liar!"

Zexion smiled, and stepped away from Axel. "Eh...heh... Wait, why is Marluxia wearing nothing but a towel?"

"Don't change the subject, dammit!" Axel snapped. "Why the hell didn't you get the gas! And don't you dare say "I didn't feel like it"!"

Zexion nodded."...Okay, I won't," he said, turning and running down the sidewalk.

Axel watched him for a moment, surprised. "Ah... _damn!" _Axel ran after Zexion, but skidded to a stop when Zexion grabbed his stomach, leaned over, and puked.

Cyclone sighed and backed up into Marluxia, causing him to move aside so that she could reenter the room. "He may not be able to die from alchohol, but it looks as if he can drink too much."

"That's the first time I've seen an Organization member vomit," Marluxia told her.

"The sidewalk is slanted, and his vomit's coming downhill..." Roxas informed them from the doorway. "Nasty..."

Outside, Xena had run to Zexion's side. "Zexion! Oh, Zexion, are you okay?"

Zexion nodded, not bothering to even try to move away from her. "Yeah... yeah... Just drank too much."

Axel grimaced and walked backwards into the room. "Oh, you are so lucky that I don't want to run through vomit. Hey, someone else go get the gas."

"Gas station is across the street," Marluxia said, mostly to himself. "And someone besides me had better do it. I'll get in trouble for indecent exposure."

"Well, if you'd put some clothes on..." Cyclone said.

"You don't tell me what to do, dammit!" Marluxia snapped.

"Fuck you, bitch."

"Don't fuck with me."

"Oh, damn, he puked again!" Roxas said loudly, sounding like he would start puking himself.

"Shit!" Axel said. "Someone go get that car some gas!"

"I'll do it,"Roxas said."If only to get away from Zexion while he pukes his guts out, I'll do it." Roxas walked to the car, took another gas can from it, and walked across the street. There was another retching sound from outside, causing Xena to enter the room again with a disgust look on her face.

"Zexion, you nasty fuck!" Axel yelled out the doorway. "Stay outside until you're finished throwing up all your guts!"

"Why don't you three wait by the car and I get dressed?" Marluxia suggested.

"Can't say I have a problem with Marluxia in clothes," Cyclone said, grabbing Xena. "C'mon, Xena." She left, dragging Xena with her.

Axel nodded and started after them. "I definitely don't have a problem with you in clothing." Once he was outside, heshouted toZexion: "Stop with the fucking vomiting, Zexion!"

Marluxia closed the door- forgot to lock it, always a bad thing - and remembered that he left his clothes in the bathroom. He walked to the bathroom, dropped the towel, reached for the doorknob, and then - joy for the person on the end of this deal - the door flew open.

Cyclone leaned halfway through the doorway. "Oi, Marluxia, Roxas is on his way back with the gas, so-" She stopped, her eyes wide, as she stared at the naked man before her. She muttered a quick 'ew' before she slapped a hand over her eyes, going slightly red. "Oh, my... Did not need to see that..." she murmured, backing out the doorway. "_Xena! _Do you have any eye drops?" She shut thedoor and locked it for Marluxia - who was at this time quite red himself, having let her get a view of his naked body. "I saw Marluxia _naked!"_

_

* * *

_

Oh, ew... I put a nasty picture in my own brain...

Anyway... The thing with them not being able to get drunk... I really don't know why I thought that as I was writing this, but, yeah. Go along with it. Let's just it's a part of the 'slightly AU' I put in the summary. Same with the gasoline thing.


	10. Musician Crossing

Excuse the grammer and/or spelling mistakes. I'm lazy and don't want to read through the story.

- - Fangirls of: - -

Demyx

- - Should not be mad at me for this chapter. - -

As if the title itself didn't give the fact that he's in the chapter away. Although, he's only mentioned at the end. And he gets hit by a car. Axel's car.

* * *

Xena did indeed have some eye drops with her, so Cyclone was sitting on Axel's car and giving herself eye drops every thirty seconds. Zexion had finished his task of puking, and was leaning against the side of the car. Roxas had returned with the gas, and he and Axel were putting it in the car. Xena was sitting beside Cyclone, staring at the traffic. "Oh, shit..." Cyclone muttered. "My eyes... I'm scarred for life."

"I still don't get why you had to yell that," Xena said, turning to face Cyclone. "Not everyone wants to know that."

Axel stood and leaned against the car, glaring at Cyclone. "I certainly didn't want a picture of Marluxia naked in my brain."

"Don't say that, Axel," Cyclone said, handing Xena the near empty bottle of eye drops. "I don't want to hear the words 'naked' and 'Marluxia' in the same sentence, _ever!"_

Roxas, now the only one actually putting the gas into the car, "I totally symphasize. I don't want to hear that anyone in the Organization has been spotted naked."

"I suggest," Zexion spoke up. "that no one ever speak of a naked Marluxia. Unless you want Axel to kill you, because he's getting angrier every time we say it."

"Say what?" Xena asked in a mock tone of confusion. "Naked Marluxia?"

"Stop saying that!" Axel yelled, slamming his fist onto the car.

"Finished. Gas in the car," Roxas said proudly, standing up straight and tossing the gas can to the side.

Axel nodded."Good. Get in idiots." He reached forward and tried to open driver door, but it wouldn't budge.Axel blinked and tried it again. "What the-!"

"The door might be locked, Axel," Zexion said, smirking.

"Then that means Marluxia has the keys," Xena said, jumping off the hood of the car.

Cyclone, looking through the windshield, snorted. "No one has the keys. Marluxia locked them in the car."

Axel's eyes narrowed in anger and he turned to face the hotel room door. "... _Marluxia! Get out here!" _he shouted, before adding, "... And you better be wearing some clothes!"

The door to the hotel room opened and Marluxia was standing there, fully dressed, and looking slightly bewildered."What?"

"You locked the fucking keys in the damn car!"

Marluxia stared at Axel, clueless. "I... I did?" He looked through his pockets, found nothing, and then through the car window. "Well, damn. So I did."

"Any ideas about how we're going to get 'em out?" Roxas asked, stopping Axel from setting Marluxia on fire.

Silence.

"Hey, Cyclone, didn't you used to steal cars?" Xena asked.

Cyclone nodded, starting to swing her legs (hitting the front of the car as she did and making Axel angrier every time her heels hit it). "Yeah. But I'd need a tool of some kind to get in. Too bad he didn't _lose_ the keys. I'm excellent at hotwiring."

"Well, he didn't lose the keys," Axel spat. "He locked them in the fucking car!"

Marluxia rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, tired of Axel's constant bitching. "Yes, Axel, we know. I locked the keys in the car and we have no way to get them out."

"Actually," Cyclone said. "there is a way. Just break open the window, reach in there, and get the keys. And when the police show up, kill them."

"Such a happy girl..." Xena muttered, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Stop with the sarcasm. You know I'm violent."

"If we do that," Axel said, pulling Cyclone off the top of his car. "Marluxia's buying me a new window."

"I am not buying you a new window," Marluxia said.

Roxas sighed. "Guess we need to think up something else."

Suddenly, and quite unexpectedly, the car window broke, the gas can tumbling inside of it and landing on the drivers seat.

"What the fuck?" Axel said, staring blankly at the broken window.

"What?" Zexion asked. "You said 'break window', so I broke window."

"... I just realized," Roxas said, looking as if he felt as stupid as he could possibly be. "... I could've used one of my keyblades to unlock the door."

"Well, shit. Now the car's got a broken window," Xena said.

Cyclone, ignoring Axel's groans of protest, slipped back onto the hood of the car. "Hey, Zexion, you're not angry," she commented. "Usually you're shouting at something."

Zexion shrugged. "I may not be able to get drunk or die from alchohol poisoning, but it sure as hell calms me down."

Marluxia, getting tired of the endless chatter, leaned through the window and cranked the car. "There," he told Axel, straightening. "Car is running, problem solved."

"Despite the broken window," Axel replied, glaring at the man standing beside him.

Cyclone shifted around and stared at the jagged pieces of glass sticking loosely out of the window frame. "I'd like to be able to ride in the car without getting impaled by shards of glass."

Xena nodded. "She's right. One of you clean up the broken glass."

Marluxia and Zexion glanced at Axel, and he sighed and cleaned the broken glass out of the window. Then heopened the door and cleaned the glass out of there before slipping in the drivers seat and revving the engine."Get in the damn car before I run all of you over," Axel said calmly, although the anger in his voice was evident. Of course, everyone listened to Axel and got in his car, Roxas in the front, and the others in the back.

"Hey, I don't want to sit near Marluxia," Cyclone said loudly, glaring at the man sitting beside her.

"Well, I don't want to sit by you either," Marluxia spat, returning her glare.

"Jackass."

"Bitch."

"Girly little sissy."

"I'm not a sissy!" Then, seemingly having just realized her full statement, "... And I'm not girly!"

Cyclone snorted, smirking. "You look like one, though."

"I am not a girl, dammit!"

"I know, Marluxia. Believe me..." she said,looking slightly sick as she recalled the event earlier. "I know."

"Don't bring up that subject," Roxas muttered, looking as if he'd be sick himself.

_"Please _don't bring up that subject," Xena said.

"It's Marluxia's fault," Cyclone said in her defense. "He started it."

"How did he start it when you were the first one to complain about sitting next to him?" Zexion asked.

"He started it by being naked!"

"It's _your _fault that you opened the door!" Marluxia snapped. "You _knew _I was changing!"

"You should have waited to drop that towel, jerk-off!"

"I thought you idiots would have the sense to wait for-"

Axel growled and interrupted. "Both of you shut the hell up! I'm trying to drive here!"

There was an instant silence through the car, until Roxas spoke. "Axel, it's the middle of the afternoon. It's hot. You can turn on the air."

"It is not hot."

"Turn on the damned air, Axel!" Marluxia yelled.

"I'm not running down the battery down by turning on the air!" Axel yelled back. "If you're hot, roll down the windows."

"The controls for the windows are beside you, Axel," Xena said.

Axel grumbled a curse, but reached beside him and pressed the button that maked all the windows roll down. "Happy?" he snarled.

"It's a little better..." Cyclone muttered.

"Oh, fuck..." Zexion muttered, his face going pale. He clutched a hand to his stomach. "I feel sick..."

"Not in my car!" Axel yelled. Behind him, a police car pulled up and turned on the sirens. "Dammit!"

"Great job, Axel," Marluxia said sarcastically. "You were speeding. Pull over."

Axel cursed Marluxia and pulled over, the police car following him. As the police cars' door opened and the cop started to walk over, Zexion threw open his door and emptied more contents of his stomach onto the cops shoes. The cope, name Will, gave Zexion a disgusted look, kicked off his shoes, and yelled at his partner, John, to bring him an extra pair of shoes. Then, after giving Zexion another look, turned his attention back to Axel. "Sir, do you realize that you were going 95 in a 50 mile per hour zone?"

"No," Axel said flatly.

"Well, you were," Will said, writing on a pad of tickets in his hands. "Tickets usually cost 350 munny, but I'm gonna charge 400 because your friend back there puked on me."

Axel pulled his hands off the steering wheel and turned his gaze to the officer. "He's not my friend," he said calmly. "and it is not my fault that the fucker drank for four hours! Besides, I thought he had already finished with the vomiting."

As Axel was talking, John had run up with an extra pair of shoes for Will. Will was now pulling his shoes on while John talked with Axel. "That's not gonna cut it, sir. Explain why that man was drinking before five."

"I wanted to piss Axel off," Zexion supplied.

John looked past Axel to him. "At ten in the morning?"

Zexion nodded. "Yes? Why? Is that a problem?"

"Sir, are you an alchoholic?"

"Not that I know of."

Will, to Axel, "Sir, do youknow it's eighty-five degrees outside? And that everyone but you is sweating?"

"I don't give a damn what the temperature is," Axel said.

Marluxia - who, I remind you, still hasn't got a cloak - said loudly, "Axel's a jackass. He's trying to kill us all."

"I am not, dammit!"

"Sir - Axel - why aren't _you _sweating?" John asked.

Axel sighed. "I control fire. I guess heat doesn't get to me."

Xena, rubbing Zexion's back as he pukes again, glared at him. "Sure as hell gets to us."

"Axel, if you turn on the air, I'll let you off with a 500 munny charge," Will said.

"What? You said 400!"

Will shrugged. "I was upping the charge everytime you cussed. Believe, me, 500 munny is nothing to what I was going to charge you."

"Which was..." Roxas said, motioning for the officer to continue.

"Ah..." Will said, counting up on his fingers. "1150 munny."

"150 for every curseword," John said, nodding.

Axel cursed more under his breath, snapped on the air, and handed Will 500 munny. Will acceptedit and promptly gave Axel his ticket, then drove off. "Stupid jackass cops..." Axel muttered, more to himself than to anyone else as hepulled away at exactly 50 miles per hour. "Charging me for a ticket..."

"So you're going to kill them, correct?" Roxas asked, knowing the answer.

"Sometime, yeah."

"Ahh..." Cyclone said. "That air feels so good..."

"I'll say," Xena agreed, her hand still on Zexion's back.

"I no longer feel like puking," Zexion informed them, pushing Xena off him.

"Shit, Zexion," Marluxia said, amused. "Can you puke on demand or something?"

Zexion looked thoughtful for a second before shrugging. "Damn, I don't know... But I sure as hell hope not."

"So do I. I could do without you puking whenever you feel like pissing somebody off," Xena said.

"You should puke in Marluxia's bed," Cyclone told Zexion. "As punishment for letting me see him naked."

"Dammit, Cyclone!" Marluxia barked. He was really getting annoyed by her bringing up the subject. "I did not let you see me naked! It's your own damn fault!"

"Dammit, not again," Roxas groaned, covering his ears and slumping further into his chair.

_"You _dropped that damned towel! So it's _your _fault!" Cyclone yelled to him.

"You should've waited for me to come out!"

"Shut up, dammit!"

Cyclone, completely ignoring Axel, continued with, "You should've locked the door!"

"She's got you there, Marluxia," Xena said.

Marluxia sighed angrily, and ran a hand through his hair. "Dammit!" he hissed. "It's still your fault for walking in on me!"

Axel, completely absorbed in trying to ignore Cyclone and Marluxia, didn't notice when a certain blonde musician ran out in front of the car, and slammed the bumper of the car right into the blonde's legs. As the boy fell headfirst into the pavement, the brakes screamed and the car slowed to a sudden halt about one foot away from the form lying on the road. Axel blinked, utterly confused. "What...the...hell?"

"Did you just hit Demyx?" Roxas asked, as stunned as his friend.

"I think so..."

* * *

Cough. There. One more member added.

Next chapter: Axel's reunion with one very annoying girl, which leads to him killing something. Beware.


	11. Seduction

Excuse the grammer and/or spelling mistakes. I'm lazy and don't want to read through the story.

- - Fangirls of: - -

Demyx

- - Should not be mad at me for this chapter. - -

He's bleeding. Oh no.

But he's alive. So very alive.

* * *

Axel, along with everyone else in the car, stared straight ahead as Demyx sat up and rubbed his head, which was bleeding. Axel rolled his eyes, and another car pulled up. The window of the car rolled down, and a young girl looked over at Axel. The very same young woman whose boyfriend kicked Axel with his steel-toed boots."You jackass!" The girl shouted, leaning out the window of hercar that her boyfriend was driving. "First you ask me to fuck you, then you run over a pedestrian!" 

Axel rolled his eyes. "I didn't run him over, he's not a pedestrian, and he's fine." He threw open his door and leaned out of it to shout at Demyx. "Demyx! Get out of the road, idiot!"

"You didn't have to hit me..." Demyx whined.

"It doesn't matter if he's okay, you _hit him!" _the girl yelled.

"Shut up before I kill you," Axel hissed to her. "_Demyx! _Out of the road, _now!"_

"Just in care you forgot, Axel," Marluxia said. "There's no room in your car."

Roxas sighed and scooted further away from Axel. "Someone can ride up here. There's a little room."

"I need no further convincing," Cyclone said, crawling up between Axel and Roxas.

"You've injured him!" the girl continued, completely ignoring Axel's death threat. "He's bleeding!"

Demyx blinked and turned to look at the two cars. "I'm bleeding?" He blinked again and touched his forehead, staring at the thick red liquid that dripped off of his gloved hand and onto the pavement. "Holy shit, I'm bleeding!"

"That barely counts as a scratch, Demyx," Axel said, trying very hard to ignore the angry girl in the car next to him. "Now stop whining, get the hell out of the road, and get in this damn car!"

"You should be arrested!"

"You should shut up before I set fire to your car and blow you and your boyfriend to hell!" Axel snapped, looking as if he wanted nothing more than to do just that.

Xena sighed and nudged Zexion. She was getting very tired of hearing Axel argue with some stupid girlwhile Demyx sat in the street whining. "Hey, Zexion, go get Demyx so we can go."

Zexion said nothing, but ded open his door. Instead of getting Demyx, he walked over to the girl's car, wrenched open a door, and vomited in the backseat. Then hestraightened up and slammed the door closed."Okay," he said. "I think that was the last time I'll have to vomit in quite a while."

"Good," Marluxia said. "I'm tired of hearing you puke. It's disgusting."

"He threw up in my car!" the girl shouted.

"Thanks for the broadcast, Captian Obvious," Cyclone muttered.

"That's _sick!"_

Axel grinned, estactic that someone had managed todamage the girl's precious car. "Damn, Zexion... Just puke on everyone..." He started laughing as the girl drove off to get the inside of her car vacumed.

Demyx, who, during all of what had happened before, had walked over toMarluxia's door, was now grinning at the man through the window. "So... Do I get the seat by the door or what?"

Marluxia glared at him and jerked his head in the direction ofXena's open door. "Other side, dipshit."

Demyx scowled, but went over to the other side and climbed in on the other side of Xena, beside Marluxia. Zexion got in on his side, and Axel, still laughing, started driving again.

Roxas shifted in his seat so he could get a view of the musician in the backseat."Demyx, what are you doing out here?"

"Went for a run."

"This place is a bout twenty miles from the castle," Zexion put in.

Demyx shrugged. "A run from Xemnas," he said. Seemed that explained it all. "He's pretty pissed that Marluxia bailed."

Marluxia snorted. "Did he honestly think I'd stick around what I only got one night of rest before he decided to pounce on me again?"

"How should I know? I just decided to get out of there before he got violent."

Roxas raised one eyebrow. "He's not violent yet?"

Demyx shrugged again. "When I left, he was just yelling." Then he paused before adding, "But it's been a while, so I'm sure he's violent now."

"Enough with Xemnas," Xena said, hurriedly changing the subject. "Axel, where are we going?"

Axel, trying very hard not to burst out laughing, "I have no clue. I doubt Marluxia had any clue where he was headed."

Marluxia snorted. "Fuck, no, I didn't."

"So, anyone got any idea where we can go?" Axel asked.

Zexion smirked. "We could always take Marluxia back to the castle and Xemnas."

"Oh, hell no you won't."

"I rather like that idea," Cyclone said, smirking as well.

"Fuck you, bitch," Marluxia spat.

"Don't start with me, dammit!"

"So..." Demyx said loudly, cutting Marluxia off before he could continue the argument. "What happened with you guys since you left?"

"Not much," Xena said.

Roxas grinned. "Except for Cyclone seeing Marluxia naked."

Demyx blinked, surprised, and then grinned. "... Holy shit ..." he choked out as he started laughing.

Cyclone scowled. "It's not funny! I've been scarred for life!"

Marluxia scoffed and glared at her and Demyx. How he achieved glaring at two people without tearing one eye away from either of them is a secret known only to him. "Oh, like I wanted you to see me naked."

"You never know," Zexion said lowly to Demyx, though loud enough that Marluxia - and everyone else - could hear him. "Marluxia could've been planning for that."

"What the fuck! Where the hell did you get that idea?"

Zexion shrugged, amused at Marluxia's qiute obvious anger. "I have no idea. But it could be true."

Axel's grin widened. "You sick bastard, Marluxia."

"I did not want her to see me naked!"

Xena grinned as well. "Got any proof on that?"

Cyclone's scowl was replaced with a lookof pure horror. No one knows if she belives what Zexion said or if the prospect of Marluxia trying to seduce her scared her. "Oh, man... That's sick..."

"Dammit! I am not a sick bastard!" Marluxia really was fighting a losing battle.

"Like Xena said..." Roxas said slowly, turning back to face the front.

Marluxia sighed. "I may not have any proof, but I didn't want her to see me naked, dammit! Why the hell won't you idiots believe me!"

"Because no one likes you," Demyx said instantly.

Marluxia scowled and hit Demyx hard over his head. Everyone in the car - except Axel - sighed. Axel, still driving, turned around and glared at Marluxia. "If you bring that damn scythe out in my car, I'll fucking-"

"Axel!" Cyclone interrupted. "Watch the road!"

Axel turned back around, and pressed hard down on the breaks right before he ran over a person. Although he _did _run over the person's dog. When he drove over the dog, Demyx, the only one not wearing his seatbelt (or grabbing onto someone in the case of Xena, who was gripping Zexion's arm tightly), tumbled directly over the seats and hit his head on the windshield before landing on Cyclone.

"Holy fuck! Axel, what the hell!" Zexion scowled and rubbed his neck, wincing. "You've probably given me whiplash..."

"Zexion..." Xena said, rubbing his neck for him (and causing Zexion to glare at her and slap her hand away). "You do not have whiplash. You're just overreacting."

"Ahem..." Cyclone muttered. "_Extremely _uncomfortable situation here. Get off me, Demyx!"

Demyx, obviously seeing that there was no room for him to get off of her and sit comfortably, decided to just warp himself out of the car and onto the sidewalk beside it. He whistled, grinning. "That dog you hit made quite a mess all over your car, Axel."

"Shit." Axel opened the door, climbed out, and stared at the blood all over his car. "Ah... shit..."

Roxas joined Axel, along with the other occupants of the car, staring down at the red mess. "Damn, Axel, you killed a dog."

"That's disgusting, Axel."

"The blood splatters sort of look like roses..."

Owner of the dog cleared his throat and they look over to spot a familar - yet slightly annoying - young boy known as Zeke. "Thanks for the concern, girls."

Zexion doesn't remember Zeke, and not much oft he others remember him either. "Do we know you, fucker?"

"...I sure as hell don't remember him," Marluxia said, staring suspiously at Zeke.

"Zeke was the first of us to attempt to join you guys," Cyclone explained.

Roxas snapped his fingers. "Zeke... Oh, yeah! He's that...that..."

"That guy?" Axel suggested. "Is that what you're tryin to say?"

"Yeah... I believe it is."

"I'm so happy you remembered me," Zeke said sarcastically.

"Shut the hell up, Zeke," Xena said rudely. "What are you even doing here?"

"Well..." Zeke paused and looked at Axel's car. "I was taking my dog for a walk..."

"Heh... Not anymore," Demyx said, still grinning.

"No shit."

Axel sighed, and, before anyone could say anything else, turned to Demyx and ordered him to clean his car off. Demyx rolled his eyes, but listened and set to work cleaning the blood off.

"Oh, Zeke, you won't believe it," Xena said.

"Believe what?"

"Your stupid friend Cyclone saw Marluxia naked," Zexion told him before continuing sardonically. "We are currently in the process of spreading the word to everyone so that we can all be delirously happy."

Marluxia scowled as Zeke burst into laughter. "Dammit... Another nerd who knows shit that they shouldn't."

"Stop telling people that!" Cyclone said, turning just the least bit red.

"Oh, and Marluxia's a sick bastard," Axel added.

Roxas nodded. "Yeah. He planned for Cyclone to walk in on him."

"He's trying to seduce her!" Demyx said, pausing in cleaning the car.

"I am not!" Marluxia screamed. To no avail, of course.

Cyclone moved to the other side of Axel, away from Marluxia. "Oh, ew... Just keep me away from him..." Yet again, no one knows if she truely believes that Marluxia was trying to seduce her or if she just wants to forget about Marluxia trying to seduce _anyone._

"I'm not trying to seduce you!"

"How can you prove it!"

"Okay, okay," Axel interruped. "It's all very hilarious, now shut up. You're giving me a headache."

Zeke, with an obvious struggle, stopped his laughter. Marluxia and Cyclone stopped yelling at each other, settling instead for glares. Axel seemed pleased with his results, and turned around to see where he stopped.

"Hey! I didn't know this place had a mall!"

"Oh, cool! Let's go in!"

"I'm up for that," Marluxia agreed, staring at the huge white building in front of them. "A mall's huge. Which means I get further from you idiots."

"Hey, I wanna come," Demyx whined.

"No. Finish my car, then you can come in," Axel ordered.

"I'd like for my dog to be buried," Zeke spoke up.

"And bury his dog."

Demyx pouted. "Fine! Will I even know where you guys'll be?'

"Look for something that's obviously us," Zexion told him, listing off several things. "Like shouting, fighting, screaming, overly loud curses, and other things like that."

"Oh, the regular shit."

"I'll give you a clue," Xena said. "If you hear the phrase 'holy fuck', that'll be Zexion."

"He says that often, then?" Demyx asked.

Roxas nodded. "All the time. Are we going in or what?"

"Yeah, yeah," Axel said, starting towards the mall and motioning for the others to follow him. "Let's go children."

"Don't call me a child, Axel," Xena said, starting after him with Cyclone.

"Don't talk to Axel like that," Cyclone told her friend.

Zeke sighed. "Now I understand why I like it when I'm alone. No ridiculous fangirl fights."

"Must be bliss..." Marluxia muttered.

Zeke looked at Marluxia, snickered, and ran up beside Xena and Cyclone, who were busy fighting. Axel rolled his eyes and stepped between them. They entered the building, leaving Demyx to clean the car and bury the dead dog all by himself.

* * *

Cough. Seduction is bad. Especially when Marluxia's doing it.

Next chapter: Joys of a mall. And strange green liquid.


	12. The Mall

Excuse the grammer and/or spelling mistakes. I'm lazy and don't want to read through the story.

- - Fangirls of: - -

Roxas

- - Should not be mad at me for this chapter. - -

Mostlybecause I forgot to add him in the chapter. Oopsy Daisy.

* * *

Marluxia, as soon as they stepped into the mall, decided to go up a flight of stairs and onto the second story of the mall. It took Zexion all of fifteen seconds to scope out an indoor restaurant that was completely seperate from the food court. He headed there, because, now that hehad gotten over the nausea, he was extremely hungry. Xena hurried after him with Roxas, and Cyclone and Zeke looked at each other before deciding that Zexion had the right idea. Axel stayed where he is for a few moments later, before coming to the conclusion that maybe - just _maybe_ - he could do with a bit of food himself. In the restaurant, Zexion was having a bit of trouble finding a table large enough to seat them all. 

"_... Somebody _better get their asses out of some fucking chairs and _somebody else _better get my any damn food that I fucking order!" Instead of doing what he wanted, people in the restaurant stared at him. "_Now, dammit!" _People jumped and several children started crying, causing Zexion's eye to twitch out of anger.

Axel sighed and pushed the younger man out of his way. "Let me reinforce his orders," he said to the crowd, summoning one chakram and lighting it on fire. "If you don't do what he says, I'll burn your asses."

It was silent for a few seconds, then several people jumped up out of their chairs and allowed them to sit. These people, having not even had enough time to order their food, made it a very easy job to clean the table off. Zexion slumped into his seat and slammed both fists on the table. "_Food, dammit! Now!" _He shouted as awaiter ran up. "Bring me one of everything on the menu. I'll decide what I want when it's on the table in front of me. The others can have whatever I don't want."

Cyclone, ignoring Zexion, started to scan the menu. "Hmm... I'll just have a double cheeseburger, a small pizza - all toppings, an apple pie, and a coke."

"Just?" Zeke asked. "Isn't that a bit much?"

Cyclone shrugged. "It's a small meal for me."

Axel, sitting beside Cyclone, yanked the menu out of her hand. "38 inch, 16 pound steak," he said, handing the menu to the waiter.

Xena, as the waiter walks away, "You're actually going to eat a 16 pound steak?"

"Damn right," Axel said, stabbing the table with the fork.

Cyclone sighed and yanked Axel's fork out of the table. "Besides, Zexion ordered everything on the menu," she told Xena, pulling the knife out of the table as Axel stabbed that into the wood.

"I haven't eaten in nine or ten hours. So shut the fuck up," Zexion snarled to Cyclone before yelling to the waiter behind thecounter. "_Waiter, you jackass! I'm starving here!" _

The waiter yelled something back.

"I _don't give a shit if you've got _four hundred _orders before mine, you'd better fuckin get me some damn food, now!"_

"Zexion, you are the first person I've ever seen who actually gets angry at the fact that you have to wait to get your food in a restaurant," Cyclone said as the aiter ran up and slammed a tray of food in front of Zexion.

Zexion smirked. "Bout time, fucker." He slid one of the five dishes on the tray to Xena and starting eating the other four.

"...Zexion, you pig..." Cyclone muttered, watching as he swallowed half a meatloaf.

Zexion ignored her. "Hey, waiter, bring something to drink with the next tray!"

Zeke stole some food from Zexion, who didn't notice. "He's ignoring you, Cyclone," he said, biting into the chicken leg. "Shut up."

"I'm not going to shut up until I get my food!" Cyclone said, just as the waiter set one tray in front of her, one in front of Axel, and one in front of Zexion. "... Nevermind."

Axel looked down at his steak and sighed. "Sixteen pounds of _raw _meat..." he muttered, setting the steak on fire. "I like my steaks burnt." He smirked and cut off a piece of meat and ate it while it was on fire. "Mm... Nice and hot."

"... You are so lucky you're not human, Axel," Xena said. "If you were, you'd be dying now."

Axel grinned. "Suppose I would." He reached over Cyclone's plate and took her coke, swallowing some. "Ah. I believe that put out that fire."

Cyclone snatched her coke back, glaring at the pyro. "You know, just because you're sexy, Axel, doesn't mean you can steal my drink."

"Waiter!" Zexion yelled, twisting around in his chair. "Bring me a beer, they're talking about how "sexy" Axel is."

"Zexion's better than Axel is," Xena muttered.

"Zexion's a wuss," Cyclone said.

Xena rolled her eyes. "Whatever. At least Marluxia's not trying to seduce me."

There was silence, and Demyx appeared behind Cyclone.

Demyx stared at them, having heard the very end of the last statement. "... What the hell are you people doing?"

_"Waiter! _Another beer!" Zexion yelled, starting to drink from the glass in front of him.

"You just had a four hour drinking binge, Zexion," Xena said, staring at him as he finished off the glass.

Zexion shrugged. "A few more beers won't hurt me." He smirked and threw the glass over his shoulder, drinking from the second glass as soon as the waiter set it down.

Demyx stole more of Zexion's food, starting to eat it slowly. "Please tell me you haven't started with the naked Marluxia thing again."

_"Waiter! _Two this time. They're talking about Marluxia being naked."

The people in the restaurant stopped talking and stared at Zexion because he yelled his last statement. Demyx started laughing, and because he was eating, choked himself. As he swallowed the food that was choking him, everyone at the table turned to look at him - except for Zexion, who had gone back to eating. "Sorry... Thought he called him Marlena."

"Marlena?" Axel asked, shoving another piece of his half-eaten steak in his mouth. "How'd you get Marlena?"

Demyx shrugged. "I don't know."

"Marlena fits with his alias better than Marluxia," Cyclone said.

Xena nodded. "You're right. Marlena: The Elegant Assassin's Blade."

There was silence, then everyone at the table started laughing until Zexion slammed his glass down on the table and stood up. "Bathroom break!"

"Yeah, just annouce it to us all," Cyclone said sarcastically.

Zexion threw his glass at her and it slammed into the the arm of her chair. He then walked out of the restaurant, which didn't even have it's own bathroom.

- - - - -

Marluxia, who had only used the second story to spot the food court, walked through the mall, eating some pizza he had stolen off a table. He spotted Zexion, scarfed down the rest of his pizza, and, out of severe boredom, decided to follow him. "Zexion, where are you going?"

"Back to my lunch, Marluxia," Zexion said. "Go away."

Marluxia ignored Zexion and continued to follow him. Suddenly, he pointed out a booth set upin the middle of the mall by a display of mirrors. "Look, Zexion! Free achohol," Marluxia said, mostly wanting to see his reaction.

Zexion paused, then changed his course.

Marluxia sighed. "Damn, Zexion. You are an achoholic."

"Fuck you, Marlena."

Marluxia blinked, surprised, then glaredat the back of Zexion. "What the hell! Where the fuck did you get _Marlena!"_

"Does it really matter where I got it from?"

Marluxia scowled and followed Zexion over to the free achohol place, that was also selling bottle of a strange green liquid. Zexion drank his beer and then the guy behind the counter tried to sell Marluxia and Zexion the green stuff in a bored, monotoned voice.

"What the hell is it?" Marluxia asked, staring at a bottle like it was poison.

"I really don't know," the boy - Jeff - said. "It's my first day."

"Then why would I want it?" Zexion asked.

"I don't know that either. I've only sold them to guys who get drunk off the free beer."

Zexion scoffed and tossed the empty beer can from his hand to the trash can beside Jeff's table. "One beer should do it for me. So I'm not buying your product."

"Fine with me. Maybe I can get fired... That'd be great."

Marluxia picked up a bottle and started reading the label. "It says something about gas." He paused and shook the bottle, spawning the noise of liquid thrashing in the glass bottle. "Not gas."

"Stop playing with that before you break it and I have to buy it," Zexion snapped.

"I am not playing with it!" Marluxia snarled.

"Then put it down."

"Don't order me around, Zexion!"

"Sir," Jeff cut in."I'm going to have to charge you 250 munny for handling charges."

Marluxia paused, then slammed the bottle onto the counter. It broke and the liquid poured out, turning into green smoke as it got in the air.

"Oh, great goin, Marlena," Zexion said sardonically.

"Shut the hell up, Zexion!"

Jeff, as the green smoke covered Marluxia and Zexion, held his hand out. "That'll be 2750 munny, please."

As the smoke cleared, Zexion glared at Jeff, who grinned. Confused, Zexion looked at Marluxia, who shrugged, then stared. Zexion stared back, then caught his own reflection in one of the mirrors beside Jeff's display.

"...Holy...fuck..."

"So that's what it does," Jeff said, amused.

* * *

Gaspeth. What did it do? Only I know. And you shall too, as soon as I update.

Next chapter: What the hell was that green liquid and what did it do to Zexion and Marluxia.


	13. Girlifying Gas

Excuse the grammer and/or spelling mistakes. I'm lazy and don't want to read through the story. 

- - Fangirls of: - -

Marluxia

Zexion

- - Should not be mad at me for this chapter. - -

Eep. Some people actually guessed correctly... but it's not my fault. It was a friend's idea.

* * *

Zexion and Marluxia were still staring at each other in shock, and Jeff was starting to laugh. Apparently, whatever Jeff was selling had turned Marluxia and Zexion into girls. Slowly, Marluxia began to speak. "Zexion, for the love of all things holy, please tell me I didn't turn into what you did."

Zexion sighed."Let's just say that this would be a whole lot funnier if it only happened to you," he grumbled, disgusted at his image.

"What the hell are you saying?"

"Look in a mirror, dumbass."

Marluxia turned and spotted himself in a mirror. He stared for about three seconds, then turned to Jeff. "There had better be a way to reverse this," he growled.

Jeff's grin disappeared and he tilted his head, thinking. "Well... I suppose you could check the company webpage," he said after a while, pulling out a laptop and setting it in front of Zexion.

Zexion looked at the laptop, which was already on the website. "Okay. What was that stuff called?"

Marluxia pointed at a name on the screen, smirking a bit - despite his current situation- at having found something Zexion didn't, even though it was in plain view. "Maybe that's it. It does say 'Girlifying Gas'."

"...Could've been a bit more creative," Zexion muttered, scrolling over to the product.

"Isn't your name Zexion?" Jeff asked suddenly.

"Why?" Zexion was suddenly suspious. Mostly because the last person that had asked what his name was looked him up on the internet and became a stalker. Of course, a quick conversation with Xemnas put that to an end.

"You can shapeshift right?" Jeff asked him, grinning again. "So, why don't you shapeshift into your male form until the effect goes away."

Marluxia - as Zexion changed into his normal self (and feeling rather stupid that he didn't think of it first) - looked from the webiste to Jeff. "This effect wears off?"

Zexion, reading from the computer screen, "'This product is reversable, although the antidote is not yet avalible to the public. Studies show, however, that the average male is kept in this form until the effect wears off, which varies between one day and one month.' "

Marluxia scowled."I have to stay in this form for a month at the most! Why the hell would they put out a product when the antidote isn't read yet!"

"Be quiet, there's more," Zexion said, leaning forward to read the next line. " 'The forementioned antidote will be released to the public on the twenty-seventh day of June.' Well, that means the company hasn't updated this website in quite a while."

"It's the seventh of August," Jeff supplied, earning him looks from the two in front of him. Looks that clearly read "no shit".

"Do you have the antidote?" Marluxia asked, ignoring the comment the date.

Jeff paused, his grin disappearing once again."... If I do, I have no clue where it is. If you come back tomorrow, Stephen should be here. He knows this stuff."

"I have to stay like this for an entire day! Are you fucking _kidding me!" _

"It's better than a month, isn't it?" Zexion said, leaning against the counter.

Marluxia glared a him. "You only say that because you don't have to look like this," he snarled."You can change into your normal body, I can't! I don't even have a cloak! It's kind of obvious that I'm not the correct gender, wouldn't you say?"

At this point in time, a guy walking by whistled at Marluxia.

"Shut up, fucker!" Marluxia screamed, summoning his scythe. "Do you want me to kill you!"He scowled as the guy ran off. "The next one of you perverts I catch even _looking _at me is dead!"

Jeff, who has picked up a bottle and read over the label, "Hey, listen to this: 'This product is guanrenteed to transform any male into a woman who is bound to attract the attention of unwanted men'."

"And they put that on the label?" Zexion asked, snatching the bottle away to see for himself.

Behind him, Marluxia jumped. "Shit!" he said, turning back to Zexion. "Zexion, Axel and the others are headed over here."

"Your point?" Zexion asked, setting the bottle back on the counter.

"They'll notice the difference."

"Maybe they're overly stupid today and won't notice."

Marluxia scowled. "Shut up and hide me, dickhead!"

"I was going to let you borrow my cloak, but nevermind," Zexion said, pulling a glove off and examining his nails in a very narcisstic manner.

"You were not!"

Zexion smirked. "You're right," he said, regloving his hand and looking at the other one. "I wasn't."

"Dammit! _Hide me!"_

Zexion shook his head and leaned off of the counter. "No, I think I'll call attention that you've change genders," he said, causing Marluxia to growl in frustration. He smirked than called out to the redheaded pyro who was slowly coming their way. "_Axel! Hurry your ass over here! I've something very interesting to show you!"_

"Like what?" Axel yelled back.

"Just Marluxia."

Axel hesitated. "What about Marluxia? He's not naked again, is he?"

"If he was naked, I wouldn't be standing here!" Zexion yelled, beginning to get a bit irritated. "So shut up and get over here!"

Axel teleported beside Zexion and snorted. "Your surprise left."

"What?" Zexion asked cluelessly, turning to see that Marluxia had left. "Dammit! Jeff, where'd he go?"

Jeff blinked and shrugged. "He teleported, so... I don't have a clue."

Zexion cursed.

Marluxia appeared on Jeff's counter, wearing a baggy jacket that he stole from a clothing stole, his scythe in his hands. Jeff looked up at him and tilted his head. "Woah... Dude..." he commented. "Don't break something else..."

"Damn you, Zexion!" Marluxia screamed, jumping off the counter, hitting Zexion in the head with the flat side of the scythe and knocking him unconscious.

Roxas, who had just joined Axel with Cyclone, Zeke, and Xena (Demyx ran off to get a soda), arrived just in time to hear this. "Is his voice higher...?" he asked slowly.

"Sounds like it," Cyclone agreed.

Xena's attention - of course - was on the tactician rather than the assassin. "Is it just me, or did Zexion just change shape?"

Axel looked away from the counter and scanned Zexion. "It's not just you. He _did _change shape."

Marluxia walked over to Zexion and rolled him from his side over to his back before kneeling beside him and unzipping his cloak, revealing his changes. There was silence for a while, before Axel said something. "Wow... Gender change... Interesting..." He - along with many of the others standing around him - seemed to be fighting back the urge to laugh.

"What the hell happened to him?" Xena asked. She, despite her "love" for Zexion, seemed also to be on the verge of laughter.

Jeff's ridiculous grin returned to his face. "Apparently the green stuff in the bottle changes guys to girls."

"And it got on Zexion?" Zeke asked.

Jeff nodded."Yes. And on the other one."

Cyclone's already wide grin widened. "Marluxia? Marluxia got turned into a girl?"

"Yes."

Cyclone burst into crazy laughter and leaned against Axel so she won't fall to the ground. Marluxia, still standing beside Zexion, glared at her and muttered many death threats to himself, before yelling rudely, "What the fuck are you laughing at?"

"You're a girl..." Cyclone choked out, before laughing harder.

"It is kind of funny," Roxas said, earning him a glare from Marluxia.

"Oh, yes it is," Jeff agreed. "Especially when the guys are attracted."

"Guys are attracted to Marluxia?" Axel asked, grinning his cocky jackass grin.

Jeff nodded. "Yes. One whistled at him a while ago."

Xena grinned. "Should we call him a her now?"

"We probably should start calling him Marlena," Zeke told her.

"Dammit, shut up!" Marluxia snarled.

"Calm down, Marlena," Axel said.

"My name is not Marlena!"

Behind him, Zexion, who had no clue what caused him to go unconscious, sat up, groaned, and rubbed his head. "Oh, man... What the hell...?"

"Marlena hit you in the head the scythe," Xena explained, resisting the urge to go help him up. "You feeling all right?"

"Other than the fact that my head feel like it's about to explode, I'm fine."

Jeff snickerd. "You got that right. Real fine young lady."

Zexion's uncovered eye narrowed. "... Shit. The shapeshift wore off when I was knocked unconscious... Didn't it?"

"Yes, it did," Roxas muttered.

"How long do you two plan on looking like that?" Axel asked.

"We're coming back tomorrow to get the antidote," Zexion said, standing.

"Why don't you get it today?" Zeke asked.

Marluxia's scowl returned and he glared at Jeff. "Jeff's a dumbass fucker and doesn't know which product is which."

"I could find out..." Jeff said, reaching for a blue-filled vial.

"No," Marluxia spat. "I don't want to end up in a form that's worse than this."

Jeff sighed and set the vial back on the counter.

"So," Cyclone said, straightening up and taking a deep breath to calm her laughter. "what are you going to tell Demyx when he finds out?"

"He's not going to find out," Marluxia growled.

Zexion, now in his male form, snorted. "You think that's jacket's going to hide the fact that you are now a member of the opposite sex?"

"It should," Marluxia said in a tone that dared anyone to argue with him.

Axel grinned. "I'll tell him."

"Go ahead." Xena pulled at Axel's arm and pointed over to a spot in the middle of the mall floor. "There he is."

"Demyx!" Axel called. "Get your ass over here."

Demyx teleported beside Axel. "What?"

"First, since I didn't ask you before, did you clean my car?"

Demyx sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, Axel."

"Marluxia's a girl."

"... Huh?"

"What I'm selling turns guys into girls," Jeff said, his voice leaking back into the monotoned stage. "It got on Marluxia, on changed him into a girl."

Demyx grinned, restraining a burst of giggles. "Marluxia's ... a _girl?"_

"We call her Marlena," Xena said helpfully.

"I'm not a her, dammit!"

"Tell that to him," Roxas said, pointing at a guy about fifteen away who was eyeing Marluxia.

Marluxia looked the way he was pointing and his eyes narrowed. "I told those idiots to stay away from me."

"He is staying away," Zeke said, grinning at the glare Marluxia sent him.

"Oi!" Demyx shouted suddenly. "You over there! Yeah, I see you lookin at my friend!"

"Demyx, what the hell are you doing?" Marluxia snarled.

"Why don't you come over and talk to her?" Demyx continued, ignoring Marluxia.

"Demyx, you stupid fucker! I'm going to kill you! Do you think I want some perverted jackass talking to me?"

"Lighten up, Marlena," Axel said as the guy was staring at Marluxia - Roy - walked over.

Demyx, talking to Roy, "Hi. Judging from the way you were looking at her, I'd say you think Marlena's one fine woman, right?"

Roy nodded. "Yeah, she is."

"You stay the fuck away from me before I grind your head into the floor," Marluxia muttered, stepping away from Roy.

"Coming up with new threats, are you?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, usually you just say something about chopping somebody's damn head off with your scythe," Zexion said.

Cyclone sighed and turned to Roy, who looked shocked at Marluxia's threat. "Don't worry," she said. "Marlena's just a bit shy, but she won't kill you. Why don't you take her for dinner?"

"Already ate."

"A movie?" Jeff suggested.

"There's no interesting movies out."

"Carnival's in town," Roy said.

"Carnivals are stupid."

"Coffee?"

"I hate coffee."

Axel sighed and slung an arm over Marluxia's shoulders. "Marlena, stop arguing and go out with the dude."

Demyx snorted. "You could do with a date, Marlena."

Marluxia shoved Axel off of him and scoffed. "I'm not going out with him, I do not need to date anyone, and if you fuckin call me Marlena one more damn time, I'll fucking kill all of you!"

"Way to ruin the moment, Marlena," Xena murmured, watching as Roy backed up from Marluxia.

_"Dammit, shut up!"_

Xena smirked and looked back at him. "Thought you were going to kill me."

Zexion sighed."Shut up, Marluxia," he said before Marluxia had a chance to respond. "You already scared off your date with your damn yelling, so there's really no need to continue yelling. All that does is attract unwanted attention, most of which belongs to men. I really don't think you want Demyx calling another guy over here, so I suggest you just shut the hell up. Eventually, everyone will tire of watching you and leave, and then we can leave without too many idiots following us or staring at us. In the meantime, Jeff, find me some blank paper and a pencil, I feel like drawing."

Marluxia blinked, realizing that most of - if not everything - Zexion had just said made sense. Which made him angry, because he was really itching for a death fight. "... I really hate you, Zexion."

Axel, now tired of harrassing Marluxia, walked off to another booth, followed by Roxas and Cyclone. Zeke's watch beeped, and he hurried off, muttering something about explaining what happened to his dog to somebody. Xena looked at Marluxia, then to Zexion, who had recieved what he wanted from Jeff and was now sitting on Jeff's counter, then sat beside Zexion. "So.. Now what do we do?"

"Wait for Axel to get his ass back over here," Zexion said, slowly sketching. "When he does, we can leave."

"What was the point of saying all that shit if we were just going to leave anyway?" Demyx asked him.

"To get Marluxia to shut up."

_"What!"_ Marluxia yelled.

"Who apparently has forgotten everything I said," Zexion muttered, scowling as he broke the lead on his pencil. "Demyx, why don't you go ahead and call another one over here? Maybe he'll learn his lesson if he has to deal with another one. Oh, and make sure it's an overly perverted one, will you."

"Can do!" Demyx said, starting to scan the guys who are looking at Marluxia.

"Wait! No- _Damn you, Zexion!"_

"Why, thank you, Marlena," Zexion said, recieveing another pencil from Jeff. "I don't believe I've ever been damned before in my life."

"Shut the hell up Zexion."

Zexion smirked, happy with himself for pissing Marluxia off, and continued drawing. He ignored Xena, Marluxia, and Demyx, who had started to argue, and only looked up when something in the direction of where Axel had walked off in exploded, followed by high-pitched crazy laughter.


	14. Car Crash

Excuse the grammer and/or spelling mistakes. I'm lazy and don't want to read through the story. 

- - Fangirls of: - -

Marluxia

Zexion

- - Should not be mad at me for this chapter. - -

I'll take them off as soon as I'm done messing with them.

* * *

Having heard the explosion and the laughter, Xena, Demyx, and Marluxia stopped arguing and looked in the direction it came from. Obviously, something had exploded, causing smoke to cover the booth Axel was standing at. The guy working at the booth walked out of the smoke, coughing. Zexion set his drawing aside and slid off the counter, ready to walk over and see just what had happened.

"What the hell...?" Demyx muttered.

"It was probably Axel who destroyed whatever exploded," Zexion said.

Marluxia snorted."Of course it was Axel, dipshit."

As Zexion glared at Marluxia, Xena said, "That's Cyclone laughing, which isn't exactly the best thing in the world. That girl has got one sick sense of humor."

"Maybe you should go and see what they did," Jeff suggested, his voice completely monotoned again.

They listened and walked over, stopping at the edge of the smoke. For a while, none of them spoke.

"Axel, what the hell did you do this time?" Marluxia asked bitterly, throwing a glare at a man about five feet away. Said man quickly scampered to another booth, far away from Marluxia.

Roxas walked out of the smoke, waving it out of his face."He blew up that car they're giving away."

"Why?" Zexion asked.

From inside the cloud of smoke, Axel's voice drifted out."That bastard tried to cheat me into spending more money on his stupid food!"

Cyclone's voicealso drifted outfrom the cloud of smoke. "That wasn't food, idiot!"

"Then what was it?"

A pause.

"I don't know, but it definately was not food."

"How can you be so sure?"

"It was _glowing, _Axel. Food doesn't glow!"

"It does if you pour Vexen's potions on it."

Another pause.

"Who pours Vexen's potions on food!"

Axel,now that the smokehad cleared enough for his face tobe seen, was smirking."Demyx."

"One time!" Demyx yelled."And it was on that chicken Marluxia pratically killed."

Marluxia rolled his eyes."I wouldn't have destroyed that chicken if _somone _hadn't gotten me angry."

"All I did was tell you I wanted barbeque chicken instead of fried chicken," Demyx said, crossing his arms."No reason to kill the food."

"You didn't have to tell me every three minutes," Marluxia said, glaring at the boy standing beside him.

Beside Zexion, Xena was watching, amused, as Marluxia and Demyxcontinued to argue."How long ago did that happen?"

"The day you showed up," Zexion said, glancing from the argument with Cyclone and Axel to the one with Marluxia and Demyx.

"No wonder they can recall it so well."

Axel, standing in a now smoke-free zone with a dismantled car behind him, grinned."That was fun. So, we'll be leaving now, right?"

"Yes," Zexionsaid, gesturing towards the exit."Everyone go pile in Axel's car."

"But no one but Axel can _drive_ Axel's car."

Roxas sighed."Axel, don't start with the third person shit again."

"I'm just saying," Axel muttered.

"You can just say all you want, as long as you get your damn ass in the fuckin car," Zexion said.

Axel rolled his eyes, but chosed not to say anything. Mostly because Cyclone had grasped his wrist and started to pull him towards the mall exit. Marluxia, glad to finally get away from all the perverted guys (who were staring at him), hurried after Axel and Cyclone. Roxas followeds him, Demyx followed him, whistling, and Zexion came last, Xena beside him. For a little while, they walked in silence, until Xena giggled."I can't believe you're a girl..."

Zexion's eyes narrowed."Don't talk about that."

"But it's so weird."

"I don't care how weird it is. I'd really rather not discus that subject. Now shut the hell up and get your ass in the car."

Xena sighed."Fine, fine. No need to get rude. But it _is _weird! I mean, you're a _girl!"_

Zexion scowled. This 'girl' buisness was really starting to annoy him. "I know. Stop repeating it and get to the car before someone-"

Zexion was interrupted by a loud burgular alarm from the front of the mall, where the others are standing.

"What the-?" Xena asked, completely forgetting the previous conversation.

"Ah, shit..." Zexion commented, sighing.

Xena turned to look at him, confused."What?"

"Marluxia's still wearing that jacket he stole."

Zexion was right, and Marluxia was currently trying to fight off a cop with his scythe.

Cyclone, who was standing beside Axel, still grasping his wrist, rolled her eyes."Marluxia, just take off the jacket."

"Fuck no!"

Axel sighed."Marluxia, it's hot outside. I don't want to listen to you complaining about how hot you are."

"I am not taking off this jacket!" Marluxia screamed, hitting a cop in the stomach with the edge of the scythe.

"No one gives a shit what you look like," Roxassaid, irritated."Just give up the jacket so we can leave."

Xena, who had just joined them with Zexion, "Do you want that damned antidote, or not?"

Marluxia stared at her like she was stupid and gutted another cop."Of course I do!"

"Then give up the jacket or it all goes to me," Zexion said calmly.

"What!"

"I get an antidote, but you don't."

Marluxia growled and handed over the jacket. One of the policemen complimented Marluxia on his looks - very nicely by the way - and his grip on the the scythe tightened considerably. Axel and Demyx walked forward, grabbing one of Marluxia's arms each, and pulled him out of the mall before he killed someone.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Marluxia screamed, causing several people walking by to stare at him.

"We could ask you the same thing," Demyx said.

"Was there really a point in trying to kill that cop?" Cyclone asked.

"He was hitting on me," Marluxia snapped, pulling out of Demyx's and Axel's grip.

"He was _complimenting _you," Xena said."That's a lot different."

"I don't give a shit what he was doing! He was _looking at me!"_

Axel snorted."You're a very paranoid woman, Marlena."

"I'll say it again: Shut the hell up, dammit, and get in the fuckin car!" Zexion yelled.

Roxas nodded."Right. Into the car. Marluxia, stop trying to kill every guy that even glances at you."

"That one looked at my ass!"

Zexion sighed."It's your fault for breaking that damned bottle."

"You shut the hell up!" Marluxia yelled."At least you can cloak yourself. I _can't!"_

"Just don't start crying," Cyclone said simply.

"I am _not _going to start crying, dammit!"

"Well, you are a girl now, so-" Demyx started, only to get punched by Cyclone. "_Ouch! _What!"

"Not all girls are weak-hearted fools!" Cyclone snarled.

"Oh, don't you start yelling too," Xena said."We're attracting enough attention with Marluxia."

"What the hell does that mean!"

Axel, now seated in the front of the car, pressed down on the horn. The loud - and quite long - noise caused them and several other people to jump. The people glared at him and one old lady yelled adeath threat."It means shut the fuck up and get in the car," Axel said, letting off the horn and flicking the old lady off.

Marluxia looked like he was about to yell something else, but before he can, Demyx pushed him into the backseat of the car. Demyx grinned and hopped into the car after Marluxia. The others took their seats, and Axel cranked the car.

"The next fucker I see looking at me, I'm going to chop his damn head off!" Marluxia said lowly, glaring out the window at every one the car passed.

"You're being violent again," Cyclone said.

"Listen, bitch-"

"Dammit!" Axel said loudly."Either one of you say another word and I _will _crash this fucking car!"

"What about all that hard work you had to do to get it?" Roxas asked, smirking.

Axelsshrugged."I can always steal another one."

"And kill the guy to get it?" Xena asked.

Axel nodded."Exactly."

"If you do crash the car, crash it into that guy right there," Marluxia said, pointing out the window to aguy walking down the street.

Axel looked through the rearview mirror and raised an eyebrow."Why him?"

"I don't like the look of him," Marluxia muttered, still glaring the man down.

Cyclone grinned and snorted."Does he look like the type who would hit on you?"

Marluxia switched hisglare from the man to her."Did anyone ask you to open your fuckin mouth?"

"No, but I did it anyway. Got a problem with it?"

"Why the hell do you always-"

Marluxia didn't get another word out because Axel had stayed true to his word and had disappeared from the car, which is now headed towards a brick wall. After a brief moment of silence,Roxas followed his example and vanished.

"Bail!" Demyx yelled, vanishing as well.

Zexion teleported straight out of the car, Marluxia after him. Xena threw open her door and jumped out, hit the ground, and took off running to where the others are standing. Cyclone opened the passenger door and jumped out, landing neatly on her feet. She turned around instead of running and watched as the car crashed into the brick wall and exploded.

"Cyclone!" Xena yelled. "Stop staring at the fire and get over here!"

Marluxia crossed his arms and continued glaring at the man he had spotted earlier."I told you to crash it into that guy."

"Like I was going to listen to you," Axel sneered.

"So, now what do we do?" Roxas asked.

"We walk until I find a car I like," Axel said."And don't argue, Marluxia. You need the exercise."

"I wasn't going to argue," Marluxia grumbled.

Demyx gasped in mock surprise."Really? It's amazing!"

Marluxia, once again, switched his glare."Shut the fuck up, Demyx!" he snapped, hitting the boy over the head.

"Why don't we all shut the fuck up and get moving?" Zexion said, gesturing towards where Axel had been driving.

"Good idea, Zexion," Xena said.

Cyclone rolled hereyes. "As always."

Roxas caught the glare Xena shot at Cyclone, then the sound of sirens, and took them both as reasons as to why they should start moving."We should probably start moving now. Cops are coming."

Axel nodded once."Right." Hestarted walking down the sidewalk the way he was driving, waving his handfor them tocome after him."Move along, children."

"I told you not to call me a child, dammit!" Xena yelled,being dragged onto sidewalk by Demyx.

"Oh, shut up, Xena," Cyclone said,following Axel with Zexion and Roxas.

Axel nodded."Yes, Xena. Shut up. You're yelling and it's damaging my hearing."

"Arrogant -" Marluxia started, before realizing exactly whatnoise had been directed at him."_Don't whistle at me, you fucking retard! You want me to murder you right now!" _Before Marluxia could jump and kill the man - who was now running far away- he was pulled back by Roxas and Demyx.

"You know, you are a real annoying lady," Demyx commented, grinning.

"Let me go, dammit!"

"Not if you're going to kill someone," Roxas said.

Demyx and Roxas pulled the screaming Marluxia after Axel. Cyclone and Xena had started yet another argument about Axel, who found it somehow funny, and was grinning about the whole thing."_I hate you all!"_ Marluxia yelled. Of course, everyone ignored him.


	15. 20 Questions

Excuse the grammer and/or spelling mistakes. I'm lazy and don't want to read through the story.

- - Fangirls of: - -

Marluxia

Zexion

- - Should not be mad at me for this chapter. - -

I'll take them off as soon as I'm done messing with them.

* * *

After Marluxia's yell of hatred, Roxas and Demyx decided to release him on the terms that if he killed anyone, Demyx was going to find him another date.

"It'll be worse than Roy," Demyx said, grinning.

"I hate you."

"It'll be an overly perverted, middle-aged man who thinks of nothing but sex."

"I _really _hate you."

Zexion was attempting to ignore Xena and Cyclone's argument, as he found talk about Axel furiously annoying. But as Xena and Cyclone got louder, it got harder for him to ignore them.

"Will you shut the hell up?" Zexion yelled.

Xena paused and glared at Cyclone. "Oh, great job, Cyclone. Make Zexion angry. Do you really think we need him angry?"

Cyclone scowled. "Hey, it's your fault! You started it, you know."

"How did I start it?"

Zexion groaned. "Please shut up..."

Axel was walking ahead of the others, trying to find a car the exact make, model, and year as his old one. Since he didn't know any of that, it was hard for him to find the car he wants.

"Cyclone, Xena," Axel said. "Shut up and help me find a car."

"What kind do you what?" Cyclone asked.

"One with the exact same make, model, and year as the last one."

Roxas sighed."Axel, you don't knw the make, model, and year of the last one."

Axel paused, then grinned sheepishly. "... Oh, yeah ..."

Xena rolled her eyes. "Axel, you're such an idiot..."

"He may be an idiot, but, damn, he's hot..." Cyclone muttered.

Xena raised an eyebrow at this. "So what you're saying is that you'd prefer a hot dumbass over an intelligent man?"

"Axel _is _smart," Cyclone said. "He just had a stupid moment."

"You mean like what you have all the time?" Xena asked, smirking.

"Cyclone, don't even respond," Zexion snapped. "I'm fucking tired of you idiots standin around and arguing about something as fucking stupid as _Axel. _He is not that great - he's pretty damn stupid, if you ask me - so, why the fuck would you two choose to waste your damn time talking about the fuckin moronic bastard? Find something that's fuckin useful to spend your damn fuckin time on. And if I fuckin hear one more damn word about motherfucking Axel, I will not hestitate to take Marluxia's scythe - Marlena, whatever the hell he's supposed to be right now - and slice your fuckin damn heads off. Do you fucking understand me?"

Cyclone blinked. "..Er..."

Xena nodded slowly. "...Yeah... We understand," she said, elbowing Cyclone. "Right Cyclone?"

"You betcha," Cyclone said, shoving Xena away from her.

"So, are you going to help me find a car?" Axel asked. Zexion glared at him, and he grinned his cocky jackass grin back at him.

"Axel, stop trying to find a car exactly like the old one. Just kill that guy over there," Marluxia snarled, pointing to some guy who had just gotten out of a very expensive looking car. "It looks expensive, and it's even got flame decals on it. So take the damn car before I take it for you."

Demyx grinned and nudged Marluxia. "Actually, Marluxia, you could probably convince that guy to _give _us the car."

"...What?"

"Well, you could." Demyx grinned even wider at the glare Marluxia shot at him.

"I doubt he'll five me a car that expensive," Marluxia said.

Demyx shrugged. "It's worth a try."

Axelnodded, his cocky grin widening. "Yes, Marlena. Go flirt."

"I will not!" He paused. "And don't call me that!"

Cyclone sighed. "Well, there's always a way to call _him _over here."

"Yeah, we call it Demyx," Xena agreed.

"Oh, great. I'm an it now?" Demyx asked, his grin fading.

"Just call him," Zexion snapped.

"Why should I?" Demyx snapped back.

"I could do with a laugh, you immature fucker," Zexion said. "So you get that perverted jackass over here or I'll throw you in a pot of acid."

"You don't know how to make acid," Demyx said after a moment of brief silence. Then, quite hurridedly, he added, "And we don't stock acid at the castle."

"I'm positive I can convince Vexen to make me some," Zexion said calmly. "Would you like to find out if I can?"

"Er...no..."

"Demyx," Marluxia said in the calmest voice he could manage. "I swear if you call that guy over here, I'll lower you little by little into Zexion's pot of acid."

Demyx blinked, paling slightly. "...Ahh..."

"Demyx, I'll volunteer you to go with Xemnas," Zexion said, smirking at Marluxia as Demyx shuddered.

"But that's worse than the acid!"

"Hey, idiots,"Cyclone called. "You can stop threatening him now. The guy left."

"And Axel stole his car," Roxas added.

Axel, now sitting in the front seat of the very expensive looking car, grinned and waved at them. "He left the keys in the ignition, the dumbass. So, everyone get in." Everyone, glad to have a car again, got in their seats and Axel drove off. "So," Axel asked after awhile. "Where to now?"

"I elect we find a hotel," Marluxia spoke up from the backseat. "So that I can sleep the rest of the day away."

"And then what?" Roxas asked. "Wake us up at five a.m. when the mall doesn't open until six?"

"Sure, why not?"

"I'd like to sleep longer than five, Marluxia," Axel said, swerving past an old lady busy walking across the street.

"Fine," Marluxia muttered. "I'll wake you all up at seven. And no later."

"Marluxia, that's bull-"

"Dammit, Axel," Zexion interrupted. "Don't argue."

"You know, Zexion," Axel said. "You're opinion really doesn't matter to me."

"Can't you just pull into a hotel parking lot, Axel?" Cyclone asked.

Axel rolled his eyes, but spotted a hotel and pulled in. Everyone got out and, after Axel "persuaded" the man at the desk to give them a room (a room with two connected bedrooms, each with two beds), they tried to decide who slept in which bed. "I get my own bed," Zexion growled. "And if anyone argues with me, I'll fuckin kill them."

"Agreed," Roxas said instantly.

Demyx grinned. "Since I don't want to sleep in the same bed with any of you, I'll just sleep on the couch."

"There's a couch in this place?" Cyclone asked.

Xena, as Demyx leaves, "Apparentely."

"Well, while you two idiots decide who where, I'm resting," Marluxa said, plopping down onto the nearest bed. He yawned, turned to the wall, and dozed.

"I'll be in the restaurant downstairs," Axel said. "Come get me when you figure it out." He left, slamming the door behind him.

"I get my own bed," Roxas said after a while.

"Why?"

Roxas smirked. "Cause I'm the youngest."

Cyclone and Xena stared at him. "You little snot," Cyclone muttered, before turning to Xena. "Well, I get the bed with Axel."

Xena glared at her. "... Before we get in an argument, why don't we just bug the shit out of Marluxia till he tells us which one of us he'd rather sleep near. Whichever one he says, that's who shares the bed with him. Deal?"

Cyclone shrugged. "Sure. But what are you gonna do? 20 Questions?" She regretted saying the words "twenty questions" as soon as they were out of her mouth. Xena enjoyed playing 20 Questions, and could come up with the oddest questions. By the end of the game, she usually had learned nothing at all about the person she had questioned.

Xena grinned. "Exactly. Hey, Marluxia."

"What?"

Xena sat on the corner of Marluxia's bed. "We're going to play 20 Questions."

Marluxia turned over onto his back and eyed the girl on his bed. "Why?"

Xena ignored him. "Question 1: Do you have any pets?"

Cyclone blinked. She knew Xena's questions were odd, butthey already knew Marluxia didn't have any pets. "What the..."

"...No," Marluxia answered, deciding to play along out of sheer boredom.

"All right. Question 2: Are you gay?"

"No."

"Sorry," Xena said, grinning wider."Just wanted to make sure. Question 3: Do you think Cyclone is hot?"

"What the hell?" Cyclone said loudly. On the bed opposite Marluxia's, Roxas snorted in laughter.

Marluxia paused, thinking. "Personality wise: hell no," he replied, pausing to look over her body. "Body wise... Yes."

"Why you-!"

"Question 4," Xena said, cutting Cyclone off. "Chicken or beef?"

"Chicken."

"Question 5: Would you rather kill Zexion or Axel?"

"Axel."

"Question 6: Would you rather kill Roxas or Demyx?"

"Demyx."

"Question 7: Are you a virgin?"

Cyclone, wondering how Xena had gone from her, to chicken or beef, to killing people, to virginity, raised an eyebrow. "Your questions are really different from one another..."

Marluxia smirked, "Nope."

"Really?" Xena asked curiously, earning her a glare. "Oh, er... Question 8-"

"Do you have a STD?" Cyclone asked suddenly.

"Cyclone!"

"What? I wanna know."

"I don't have a STD," Marluxia said. "But Axel does."

"Axel does not have a STD," Roxas commented.

"I'll ask him," Cyclone said, waving for Xena to get on with the game.

"Question 9: Did you lose your virginity to a girl or Xemnas?"

"A girl."

"Question 10: Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Question 11: You lyin to me?"

"No," Marluxia answered sharply, beginning to get a bit irritated.

"Question 12: How do I _know _your not lying to me?"

"I am not lying, dammit!" Marluxia yelled.

"Question 13: Did you really mean for Cyclone to see you naked?"

Marluxia sighed angrily. "No."

"Question 14: Would you kiss Cyclone for 1000 munny?"

Cyclone blinked. "What?"

Marluxia paused. "Mmm...No."

"Question 15: Kiss her for 1500?"

"No."

"Question 16: For 2000?"

"No."

"Question 17: For 7500?"

Marluxia paused again. "Hmm... Yeah."

"Question 18: Kiss Cyclone for 7500 munny when you're in your normal body?"

"Deal."

"Hey!" Cyclone said, shocked. "Don't I get a say in this?"

Xena ignored her. "Question 19: Would you rather share a bed with me or Cyclone?"

"You," Marluxia answered promptly (earning a curse - "Shit! Fuck!" - from Xena). "Cyclone fuckin annoys the hell out of me."

Xena paused as Cyclone smirked. "Question 20: Positive about that last answer?"

"Yes." He rolled over onto his side, closing his eyes and drifting into his previous daze again. "You're out of questions. So leave me alone."

"You know the deal," Cyclone said. "You have to share a bed with Marluxia."

"Yeah, well, you've go to kiss Marluxia."

Cyclone scowled, and Xena snickered and lied down beside Marluxia. Roxas sighed, shook his head, and ran out of the room to tell Axel their decision. Xena really did think she had gotten the better part of the deal.

* * *

...That really is an odd game of 20 Questions.

Next chapter -- The return to the mall. And more weird shit from Jeff.


	16. The Switch

Excuse the grammer and/or spelling mistakes. I'm lazy and don't want to read through the story.

- - Fangirls of: - -

Marluxia

Zexion

- - Should not be mad at me for this chapter. - -

I'll take them off as soon as I'm done messing with them. It'll be a while... Like, chapter 24 I think...

Anyway, the idea for this chapter came from my friend. The same one who decided that they should switch bodies.

* * *

Next morning, Marluxia had awaken at a little past six, and was now waiting until seven to wake the others. At around 6:25, he had grown tired of waiting and decided to wake them. Of course, none of them wanted to woken up this early. 

"I said _seven_, you jackass!" Axel screamed when Marluxia attempted to wake him. He reached beside him to the bedside table, grabbed the phone there, and threw it at Marluxia.

Marluxia dodged the phone. "I don't give a shit what you said, I'm tired of waiting."

Across from Axel, Roxas groaned, turned over onto his stomach, and slammed his pillow over his head. "Stop yelling," he said, his voice muffled. "I'm trying to sleep."

"You're not sleeping anymore, Roxas," Marluxia snapped."Get the hell up now! You too, Cyclone."

Cyclone raised one hand and flicked Marluxia off. Beside her, Axel yawned and lied back down. Marluxia glared at all of them and walked back into his room, where Zexion was sitting on his bed, yawning.

"Marluxia, why the fuck did you have to get us up so damn early?" Zexion asked, yawning again.

"Wake up Xena," Marluxia said, ignoring his question and gesturing towards the girl currentely asleep. "I'm going to wake up Demyx, then Axel."

Zexion looked over at Xena as Marluxia left, yawned again, then stood up. He didn't get two steps across to her before she reached out, grabbed the TV remote, and threw it as hard as she could in his general direction without even looking up. Zexion, as the remote skidded to a stop less then one inch away from his bare foot, yelled out, "Holy fuck, girl! What the hell is wrong with you!"

Xena sat up, spotted Zexion, and gasped. "Oh, Zexion! I thought you were Marluxia, sorry..."

Before Zexion could respond, a scream sounded from somewhere else in their rooms. They both turned to look as Demyx ran into the room, bleeding from a cut on his thigh. Marluxia entered after him, his scythe in his hands and a glare etched across his face.

"You _bastard, _Marluxia!" Demyx was yelling. "Why the hell did you try to cut my leg off?"

"It woke up, didn't it?" Marluxia said.

Demyx scowled. "Fuck you, Marluxia!"

"Must you fight so early?"

"Shut the hell up, Zexion," Marluxia growled.

Zexion rolled his eyes. "I thought you were going to wake Axel."

"Good luck with that," Demyx said, dodging Marluxia's scythe. "When Axel actually does sleep, he sleeps all day."

"I can get Cyclone up if no one else can." Xena yawned, stood, and started to shuffle towards the other room. "I'll just threaten to shave Axel bald if she doesn't wake up. That oughtta work."

Demyx eyed the gleaming scythe in Marluxia's hands as Xena disappeared through the doorway. "I'm gonna go take a shower..."

"You better make it a short one or else your leg really does come off," Marluxia threatened.

Demyx grinned and walked in the direction of the bathroom. Xena walked back into the room, followed by a tired Roxas and a pissed Cyclone. "I did my part," Xena said, plopping down on Zexion's bed. "Someone else can get Sleeping Beauty up."

Cyclone yawned. "I'll wake him," she said, already turning around to go back to the other room.

"Oh, no you won't." Xena reached out and grabbed the back of Cyclone's shirt. "You'll just go back to sleep."

"What makes you say that?" Cyclone asked, grinning innocently.

Roxas, deciding the current argument/conversation would go no where, changed the subject. "Where's Demyx?"

"Taking his shower," Zexion answered.

Marluxia nodded. "Yeah, and it's time for him to get out."

"It hasn't even been two minutes, Marluxia."

"Don't give a fuck." Marluxia smirked at Zexion and headed to the bathroom, probably planning to cut Demyx into peices.

Roxas sighed. "So... how do we wake Axel:

Silence.

"I'm going to fucking kill you, Demyx!"

Demyx, yet again, ran into the room, followed by Marluxia.

"Demyx, what the hell did you do?" Zexion asked, stopping Marluxia from attacking the younger Nobody.

"The fucking idiot decided he was going to sleep!" Marluxia yelled.

"And I would have, but you woke me up," Demyx said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, well, now I'm going to kill you."

Marluxia shoved Zexion out of his way, raised his scythe, and charged at Demyx. Demyx summoned his sitar, blocked Marluxia's scythe, and decided to swing the sitar at Marluxia. Marluxia, getting ready to swing at Demyx, didn't block in time, and flew through the doorway to Axel's room. He landed halfway on Axel and halfway on the actual bed, his scythe sticking into Axel's leg. Axel woke, screamed - more in anger than in pain - and kicked Marluxia off of him.

"Marluxia, you fuckin jackass!" Axel screamed, glaring at the man lying on the other side of his bed.

"Hey, he's up now," Demyx said from behind Cyclone and Xena.

"I'm going to kill both of you," Marluxia snarled.

"Can we go now?" Roxas asked.

"Zexion already left," Cyclone said, shrugging.

"Yeah," Xena agreed. "Said he was gonna crank the car and if we weren't out there in five minutes, he'd drive the car through the wall."

All eyes turned to Axel, and he sighed. "Fine, fine. You already woke me up."

At this point, having managed to wake Axel and therefore prevent having the car crashed through the hotel wall, they left and piled in Axel's car. At the mall, Zexion and Marluxia broke away from the others and headed towards the center of the mall where Jeff had his booth set up. Upon seeing Jeff behind the counter, instead of the man named Stephen, Marluxia's scowl returned. "What the hell are you doing here!"

"Stephen had an appointment that he couldn't miss," Jeff explained, ignoring Marluxia's death glare. "But he did stop by long enough to show me the antidote." He reached beneath the counter and pulled out two viles of light green liquid, handing them out to the men in front of him.

"Finally!" Marluxia said, snatching one vile away from Jeff. Zexion took the other,and theu bothdrink the liquid,their bodies changing instantly back to normal.

Zexion set the vile on the counter. "Now that we're back to normal, let's leave before you break something else."

"I'm _not _going to break anything," Marluxia said, slamming the vile onto the counter, breaking it instantly and causing Zexion to smirk at him."...Besides that."

"You're an idiot, Marluxia."

"And you're an annoying, achoholic bitch."

Zexion paused. "... Jeff, give me one of those free beers."

Jeff handed one over to him, and he raised the bottle and broke it over Marluxia's head. Marluxia jumped backward into Jeff's counter, and then slipped in some beer and toppled onto the counter. As he did, he knocked a bottle off. The bottle broke, smoke - this time blue - steamed out, and covered Marluxia and Zexion. There was a bang, and then the smoke cleared instantly.

"Dammit, Marluxia!" Zexion cursed. "What the hell did you do now?"

"... I don't know ..." Marluxia answered. "But suddenly I don't feel to good..." He paused, then leaned over Jeff's counter and puked.

"That's disgusting, Marluxia." Zexion sat up and looked over at the source of the retching sounds, expecting to see Marluxia puking his guts out - and instead saw himself. Startled, he looked at the mirror display across from Jeff's counter and suddenly felt a little sick himself. "Marluxia, I'm going to fucking kill you."

"Huh?" Marluxia raised his head and spotted Zexion, confusion instantly etching across his face. "...What the hell!"

"Congratulations, dipshit," Zexion ground out, glaring at the other man. "That bottle you broke caused us to switch bodies."

Marluxia blinked. "Ah... Shit..."

"Hey, isn't that your group of friends?" Jeff asked suddenly.

Zexion and Marluxia looked where Jeff was now pointing and spotted the others walking to them. They looked at each other, then back at Jeff, who was grinning. "Jeff," Zexion said slowly, trying to form aplan in his head. "You don't say a thing about what that damned product did to us." Jeff nodded. "Marluxia, since out voices went with us when we switched... Drink. They won't find anything wrong with that."

Marluxia scowled as he took the beer Jeff was holding out to him. "Achohol is disgusting."

Zexion sighed. "Just drink it. And don't shudder while you do it."

"And what are you going to do?"

"Find a way to get around what they ask or say without uttering a single word," Zexion replied, looking as though he expected this plan to fail horrendously.

Marluxia rolled his eyes, took a deep breath, and began to drink, and, ignoring what Zexion had said earlier, shuddered while he did. Zexion sighed and attempted to devise a plan.

* * *

...My friend really needs to stop giving me ideas...

Next chapter - the oh-so-wonderful stop brought to you by the immature Demyx. Axel's going to kill him...


	17. Water Park

Excuse the grammer and/or spelling mistakes. I'm lazy and don't want to read through the story.

- - Fangirls of: - -

Marluxia

Zexion

- - Should not be mad at me for this chapter. - -

I need someone new to make fun off...

* * *

Zexion was still trying to figure out a way to get around what they might ask him without saying a thing, while Marluxia was sitting on Jeff's counter, drinking bottle after bottle of beer. Jeff, of course, was still grinning like an idiot and trying not to laugh. 

"So?" Marluxia asked, pausing in his drinking before he barfed again. "Any ideas, genius?"

"Shut the fuck up and keep drinking," Zexion growled.

Marluxia sighed."I'll take as a no." He threw the empty bottle in his hands over his shoulder and opened a new bottle, continuing to drink as the others reached them.

"Marluxia, what the hell did you do to make Zexion drink?" Axel asked.

Cyclone smirked. "He's probably drinking because of Marluxia's presance."

Zexion scowled.

"What?" Xena asked, voicing everyone's reaction. "No snappy comeback?"

"Maybe the antidote did something to him," Roxas said, tilting his head in thought.

"You think the antidote took away his voice?" Axel asked.

Roxas shrugged. "The product turned him into a girl, and the antidote has to have some kind of side effect, right?"

"What if the antidote's side effect is some kind of flesh-eating disease that's eating him from the inside out, starting with his throat?" Demyx asked, his eyes wide.

Silence.

"Demyx..." Roxas muttered.

Marluxia startd laughing, choked on the achohol, and ended up puking behind Jeff's counter.

"It _is _a flesh-eating disease!" Demyx stated proudly. "It's eating Zexion's stomach!"

"It is not a flesh-eating disease, you dumbass!" Axel yelled.

Demyx pouted. "And why not?"

"Well, for one thing, there's no flesh on the inside of your body," Roxas pointed out.

Demyx hesitated, then said, "...Then it's a muscle-eating disease."

"There's no such thing as a muscle-eating disease," Xena said.

"Dammit!"

Zexion sneezed, drawing the attention away from Demyx's stupidity.

"Did Marluxia just sneeze?"

"I didn't think Marluxia was sick."

"Could be allergies."

"Do we even have allergies?"

Marluxia dropped the bottle he was holding, because he was laughing at the flesh-eating disease thing, and before he could lean back over Jeff's counter, he threw up on Zexion. Zexion narrowed his eyes and glared at Marluxia as he groaned and fell onto his back.

"Guess he's been drinkin too much..." Cyclone muttered.

"You stupid fucker!" Zexion screamed, causing everyone to gawk at him and wonder exactly how Zexion's voice could be coming out of Marluxia's body. "Why the fuck did you vomit on me!" At around this time,everyone had come to one conclusion. The right one. Zexion paused, then sighed. "Oh... Fuck..."

"Oh, man..." Xena muttered, before she and mostly everyone else started laughing.

"I love my products..." Jeff said to himself.

"I hate your products," Zexion muttered, making a mental note to come back and kill Jeff one day.

Marluxia groaned."I still don't feel to good... and now all I can taste is achohol... Disgusting..."

Roxas, who was talking over everyone else and trying not to laugh himself, "So... that product made you switch bodies... How... not funny..." He grinned like an idiot and joined the others in laughing as Zexion glared at him.

_"Shut the fuck up!_ This is _not _something to laugh about!" Zexion yelled, stopping the laughter. "For fuck's sake, I'm stuck in _Marluxia's _body!"

Marluxia, now sitting up, was attempting to summon anything. "At least I have a weapon. Damn, Zexion... You fuckin suck."

"I do not fuckin suck. You're just a damn fucktard."

Axel snorted. "Fucktard?" he asked, one eyebrow shooting up. "Did you just make that up?"

Zexion nodded. "Yes."

"You have such a way with words," Demyx said sardonically.

Zexion glared at him. "Shut the hell up before I kill you. And don't think I won't."

Demyx smirked. "With what?" He paused. "...No, wait! Don't answer that."

"My guess would be he'll kill you with Marluxia's scythe," Cyclone supplied.

"I know that," Demyx said. "That's why I told him not to answer it. Didn't want to look like an idiot."

"You failed at that," Cyclone said, smirking at Demyx's glare.

Xena sighed."Cyclone, do you like pissing members of the Organization off?"

"Sort of."

Marluxia was now pulling at the hair over his eye. "Why do you wear your hair like this? It's annoying... Maybe I'll cut it."

"You cut my hair and..." Zexionpaused. "I'll find a color worse than pink and dye your hair that color. And if I can't, I can always find another way to humilate you."

Axel sighed, his cocky grin plastered on his face, as Marluxia and Zexion glared at each other. "All right, all right. No cutting off each other's hair, however funny that would be. I'm tired of staying in this mall, so shut up and let's go."

Zexion crossed his arms. "I'm not going anywhere until I figure out how to get back to my own body," he snarled.

"Fine. Jeff?"

Jeff blinked, coming back from whatever world he had been in. "Oh... uh... It wears off."

"When?" Marluxia asked.

Jeff shrugged. "When it does."

Zexion's eyes narrowed. "Jeff... One day I am going to fucking kill you."

"Then I'll call in sick that day," Jeff said. "And since you don't know where I say... _I shall live!"_

Silence.

"Jeff..." Axel said slowly. "You're a fuckin retard."

"Why, thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment," Roxas said.

Jeff grinned. "I know."

"Jeff, are you high?" Demyx asked.

"Maaaybe..."

"I think he is," Xena said.

Jeff then started laughing like a nutcase, and they all decided that this was a perfect time to leave. In Axel's car, Demyx had taken Roxas's seat and was finding a place for them to go.

"Movie?" he asked.

"No," Zexion said.

"All right... Bowling?"

"No," Marluxia said.

"Ice skating?"

"No," Axel said.

Demyx sighed. And then spotted a water theme park. He let out something that sounded very much like a squeal, reaching over Cyclone grabbing the steering wheel, turning the car to the park entrance. Axel slammed on the brakes and the car slid into a parking space. "What the hell, Demyx?"

_"Water park!" _Demyx yelled, throwing open his door and jumping out.

Axel, as everyone files out of the car, "...Who the fuck said I wanted to come to to a _water _park?"

"Axel..." Roxas sighed. "Just get out of the car..."

Axel scowled and got out, following the others to the entrance, where Zexion threatened to pull the ticket man's spine out through his throat if he didn't let them in for free. Inside, they bought swimsuits, except for Marluxia and Zexion, because they refused to. Axel was forced to buy one and change into it, although he did wear his cloak over it... and his Organization boots.

"I. Hate. Water," Axel growled.

"Oh, shut up," Cyclone said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him off to somewhere else in the park, followed by Roxas.

"Axel's going to kill her..." Marluxia muttered.

"Well, tell me when he does," Xena said."I'm leaving. Just can't stand being near you two right now." She started walking away, in a different direction than Cyclone. Demyx grinned and took off after her, leaving Zexion and Marluxia alone.

- - - - -

Also in this park, unknown to the others, was Saix, who was sent by Xemnas to find Marluxia. Saix was - of course - not happy about where he hadbeen sent. Partly because he had to walk around a water park. And partly because there was a group of kids standing in front of him - all barely older than five - and all staring at him.

"Why is your hair blue?" one kid asked, which made the others ask some too.

"Why is there a scar on your face?"

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"Aren't you hot?"

"What's your name?"

"Why are your eyes yellow?"

"Are you high? Cause my brother's eyes go all yellow-like when _he's _high..."

Saix stared. And then started to grin ina verycreepy way,that was sure to scare off anyone. All the kids stared back, then ran in different directions, crying. Saix started laughing, scaring many people.

- - - - -

Outside the water park, three people were standing. Two of the three were counting munny. The third was standing behind them, waiting impaitently. Hayner sighed. "Why are we here again?"

"Pence said he saw Roxas come in here," Olette said, pausing.

Hayner rolled eyes. "Pence says a lot of things..." he muttered, adding "stupid fat fuck..." under his breath.

"What was that?" Pence asked, looking up.

"Nothing," Hayner said. "Go pay for us to get in."

Pence ran off and Olette turned to Hayner. "That's not very nice, Hayner. You shouldn't call him that," she said.

Hayner feigned an innocent look."Call him what?"

"A fat fuck."

"Pence!" Hayner yelled, grinning."Olette just called you a fat fuck!"

_"Hayner! "_

Hayner laughed and ran through the entrance. An angry Olette ran after him, and Pence hurried after them.

* * *

...Two updates in one day... I must be out of my mind...

Anyway, next chapter - Hayner gets beat up. Hell yeah. ...and Marluxia and Zexion run from Saix.


	18. Murderous Berserker

Excuse the grammer and/or spelling mistakes. I'm lazy and don't want to read through the story.

- - Fangirls of: - -

Marluxia

Zexion

Hayner

- - Should not be mad at me for this chapter. - -

Hayner gets his ass kicked. Hell yes!

* * *

Demyx was following Xena, staring around himself and trying to figure out which place he wanted to go. "So, Xena-" he started. 

"Why did you follow me?"

Demyx shrugged. "Didn't wanna be alone," he said. "So, do want to go on the roller coaster or go down those slides they've got over there? I'm up for either of those. Or anything else. Hell, I'll go swim in the damn pool is that's what you wanna do. I mean, the whole fuckin place is _water! ... Dance, water! Dance!"_

About fifty of his water clones materalized in the many water pools around him and Xena. Xena sighed as people, being the idiots they were, ran because they thought he was attacking. The ones that didn't run were giving Demyx odd looks as he grinned and started singing.

Xena sighed. "Yeah, Demyx, I'm getting some ice cream," she said, pointing to the ice cream stand. "Want some?" Demyx didn't seem to hear her, so she walked off to get herself some sea-salt ice cream.

- - - - -

Cyclone had, for the past few minutes, been trying to convince Axel that going on a roller coaster would not kill him, even if it did have a drop into a pool. "Axel..." she sighed. "It's just a roller coaster..."

Axel shook his head. "That roller coaster has water on it. I'm not going on anything that involves water."

"Well, then, you won't be doing anything, " Roxas said,tossing the stick to his thrid popsicle over his shoulder.

"Fine with me," Axel said stubbornly.

"All right," Cyclone agreed, pointing to a bench with one finger. "Then you can sit on that bench over there."

Axel paused and looked at the bench. "You mean the one that has 'Splash Zone' written on it?"

"Exactly."

"Why the fuck do I have to sit on that one!" Axel yelled, causing many little kids to stare at him in wonder and wander off to repeat the 'f-word' to their little kid friends to help warp their fragile little minds.

Cyclone smirked and crossed her arms. " 'Cause you're not sittin anywhere else."

Axel scowled. "And why the hell not?" he asked,before adding, "You want me to get wet, don't you?"

Roxas, now looking in the opposite direction of where Axel and Cyclone are standing, threw another popsicle stick over his shoulder, gaining Axel's attention and, in turn, Cyclone's. "Hey, guys, do they have shows in water parks?"

"What?" Cyclone asked.

"Look." He pointed at what looked like several water spouts that weren't connected to the sky a way away.

"Actually..." Axel muttered. "I believe that's Demyx."

"Oh. Well, let's go see what he's doing," Roxas said, already walking off.

"Why?" Axel asked.

"If we go see what he's doing, you won't get wet, right?" Cyclone said.

Axel sighed and followed the already moving Cyclone and Roxas towards where Demyx was obviously having too much fun with the water. Although he was happy that he didn't have to get wet.

- - - - -

Marluxia and Zexion, already bored with the water park and bored of each other's company, were trying to figure out what they should do next.

"We should seperate," Zexion suggested.

Marluxia shook his head. "If we do, and one of us dies, we'll never get our own bodies back."

"Fuck."

- - - - -

Olette and Pence, now ready to actually do something in the park, were waiting impaitently for Hayner to stop arguing about the price of ice cream. "Hayner..." Olette breathed, trying hard not to get mad at her friend. "Can't you hurry up?"

"I'm not leaving until this bastard lowers the price," Hayner growled.

"Hayner, I have the munny to buy some," Pence said.

"It doesn't matter if you have the munny," Hayner snapped. "What matters is that this bastard is overpricing ice cream. Do you wanna pay for overpriced ice cream? Cause I know I don't."

"Hayner, just buy the ice cream," Olette said, an annoyed look coming across her face.

"Or go without it," Pence suggested. "You have been eating an awful lot of ice cream lately."

"I'm not buying overprice ice cream!"

"Look, kid," the man selling the ice cream said. "Either buy the ice cream or leave. You're holding up the line."

A few minutes later, the three of them had resumed walking, eating some of the ice cream Hayner had bought. Hayner himself was still pissed because he had to spend his munny on "overpriced" ice cream.

- - - - -

Zexion, standing beside Marluxia and eating ice cream, spotted Saix and dropped the ice cream. "Fuck."

"What?" Marluxia asked.

"Holy fuck..."

_"What?"_

"Run."

"... What?"

Zexion, having realized what Saix was obviously there for, grasped Marluxia's wrist and ran, pulling Marluxia after him. "Where the hell are we going?" Marluxia snapped.

"Away from Saix."

_"Saix?"_

"Shut up and keep running!"

- - - - -

Saix had just spotted what was obviously Marluxia, judging by the pink hair. He changed his direction and moveds through the crowd, pushing people out of his way.

- - - - -

Hayner, still thoroughly pissed off, finished his ice cream. He turned, yanked Pence's uneaten ice cream out of his hand, and turned back.

"Hayner!" Pence yelled.

"Pence, you do not need any more ice cream," Hayner said, starting to eat the ice cream.

"Hayner, _you're _the one who eats too much of the stuff!" Olette said.

"Well, I'm not the-" Hayner, not watching where he was going because he was turned to talk to them, ran straight into Saix, splattering his ice cream over his shirt and Saix's cloak. "Dammit! You bitch!" Hayner screamed. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Saix brushed the ice cream off his cloak and turned to face Hayner. "Your ice cream is on my cloak," he said calmly, reaching forward. He grabbed Hayner by his neck, and lifted him up.

"... Pence...why don't we leave?" Olette said slowly, backing up.

"But Hayner-"

Olette, as Saix threw Hayner into the side of a building, "Now, Pence."

Pence looked at Hayner as Saix advanced towards him, then decided that he really wouldn't want to be around Saix while he was angry, and ran after Olette.

* * *

Dear God... Before editing, this chapter was only 920 words... Way to piss me off, there. Five pages isn't much...

Next chapter - some shit happens that I can't really remember because it was written about a month ago.

And for anyone who doesn't know, I've already up to chapter 26 of this story.


	19. Medic, Anyone?

Excuse the grammer and/or spelling mistakes. I'm lazy and don't want to read through the story.

- - Fangirls of: - -

Marluxia

Zexion

Hayner

- - Should not be mad at me for this chapter. - -

Told ya Hayner got his ass kicked.

* * *

Cyclone, Roxas, and Axel had just found Demyx. Axel was trying to get Demyx to stop putting on a show with the water. Roxas was eating yet another popsicle while watching Axel. Cyclone was sitting on a bench, eating a funnel cake, and watching Axel argue with Demyx. "Demyx, stop with the fuckin water show!" Axel yelled.

"Why?" Demyx asked.

"Because it's a damn _water _show!"

Roxas, standing by an ice cream stand, sighed. "Axel, stop arguing. Demyx likes water, you're not going to get him to stop."

"Roxas, if you're not going to support me, then shut the hell up."

"All right, then, fine," Roxas said, going back to eating his ice cream.

Demyx nodded."Roxas is right. Why should I stop just because you want me too?"

Axel scowled. "Dammit!" he said, summoning a chakram and lighting it on fire. "Demyx, I swear I'll give your ass third-degree burns!"

"Water douses fire, Axel," Demyx said with a smirk, putting out the chakram just to prove his point.

Axel let the chakram disappear, instead lighting an entire armon fire and pointing a finger on that hand at Demyx. "I can still burn your ass!"

"Not before I can put it out." And the fire on Axel's arm was gone.

"Axel..." Cyclone said, swallowing a piece of funnel cake. "Chill."

"Hey, look!" Demyx pointed behind Axel. "Marluxia and Zexion. Who are they running from?"

Axel turned to look. "Oh, like we really know," he said, rolling his eyes.

Zexion and Marluxia reached them, Marluxia pulling his arm out of Zexion's grasp. Zexion stopped and turned to look behind him.

"Guys.." Roxas asked, throwing the popsicle stick over his shoulder. "What's going on?"

"Saix is here," Marluxia said, flopping down next to Cyclone and taking a piece of her funnel cake.

"Saix?" Axel repeated.

"Why would Saix come to a water park?" Demyx asked.

"The only thing I could figure Saix would be here for would be to take Marluxia back to Xemnas," Zexion said. "And since he'd think _I'm _Marluxia, I am not going to stay where he can see me."

"Makes sense," Cyclone said. She stabbed Marluxia's hand with her plastic fork when he tried to steal some more of her funnel cake.

Marluxia glared at Cyclone and rubbed his hand. "I'd rather you go through it than me."

"And I'd rather I not go through it," Zexion snarled.

"I'd rather we not talk about this," Roxas said, taking a bite of the ice cream in his hands.

"Wait, Saix is here?" Axel asked.

Zexion nodded.

Axel grinned. "Then that means we can leave this damned water park and find something else to do!"

"Hey!" Demyx yelled, the water around him crashing to the ground. "We can't leave yet!"

At this point, Xena stepped out of the crowd around them and stood beside Roxas. "I notice the water show ended."

Roxas nodded,throwing another popsicle stick over his shoulder. "Yeah. It stopped right around the time Marluxia and Zexion came."

"Hey, Xena," Cyclone said while clamly swiping Marluxia's hand away. "Did you know Saix is here?"

Xena shook her head. "No. What's he here for?"

"Marluxia," Axel said.

"Which he'll think is Zexion," Roxas said.

"And now Axel says we should go," Demyx said, pouting.

"But I haven't done anything besides get some ice cream," Xena said, reaching for another popsicle.

"My point exactly!" Demyx said. "We shouldn't stand around waiting for Saix to pop out of nowhere and scare the shit out of us. We should go do something. Like... go on that slide over there," he finished, pointing at said slide.

"That slide has water," Axel said automatically.

"Axel, everything in this park has water," Zexion snapped.

"I am not going on that ride," Axel said, shaking his head.

"Aw, c'mon Axel!" Demyx said. He moved over to Axel and pushed him in the back, slowly moving him towards the water slide. "Kick to the beat!"

"You tell me to 'kick to the beat' one more time and I'll kill you in your sleep," Axel snapped.

"Axel, be a little nicer," Roxas said.

Axel glareds at Roxas as Cyclone gave the rest of her funnel cake to Marluxia. She reached foward and grasped Axel's wrist, helping Demyx move him into line. Zexion and Marluxia, hoping to avoid Saix, follow them, Marluxia shoveling the last bit of funnel cake down his throat. Xena and Roxas were last, Roxas stopping halfway to them because he heard someone call his name. He turned and waved to Olette and Pence. "Hey! Where's Hayner?"

"A man with blue hair-" Pence started.

Roxas understood instantly. "What did Hayner do to Saix?"

Olette looked at Pence, then turned back to Roxas and told him what happened to Hayner.

"Your friend's an idiot, Roxas," Marluxia said, smirking, as he dropped the plastic plate that had once held funnel cake onto someone's head.

"He's a fuckin dumbass, that's what he is," Zexion said. "You know that, don't you Roxas?"

Roxas sighed. "Well... Hayner _does _have an attitude problem..."

"Hey," Axel said, snapping his fingers. "Let's go search for your friend instead of going on this stupid ass ride."

"Hell no," Zexion snapped.

"If we find his friend, we find Saix," Marluxia pointed out.

Axel scoffed. "Fine. Be a jackass."

"Stop complaining, Axel," Demyx said, knocking a few teenagers out of the line.

Cyclone nodded. "Honestly, Axel. You'd rather find Saix then go on a ride?"

"Uh... Yes," Axel said.

"Axel, do you really think Xemnas needs to know about the whole body-switching thing?" Roxas asked.

Axel scowled and relunctly shook his head.

"Um.. Roxas?" Olette asked nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Body switching?" Pence asked.

Roxas grinned. "Oh. Yeah, Marluxia and Zexion switched bodies."

Olette and Pence stared at Roxas blankly, but before any of them could say anything, a scream cut through the air. They all looked up as a screaming Hayner feall through the air and landed in front of Roxas.

Hayner's outfit was torn in many places, and, wherever it was torn, he was bleeding. There were cuts and bruises all over him, and quite a few of his bones were obviously broken, including one leg, a wrist, arm, and at least two ribs. He groaned. "...Medic..."

Axel whistled. "Wow... Saix really beat the shit out of him."

"Ah..." Roxas muttered,looking through his pockets. "Why am I always out of potions?"

Beside him, Marluxia pulled a single potion out of Zexion's cloak. "Knew I bought at least one of these things."

"Are you going to give it to him?" Pence asked.

"Hmm... I don't know..."

Cyclone rolled her eyes. "Stop being a bastard, Marluxia." She snatched the potion away from him, smirking at his glare, and gave it to Hayner.

"I don't think he's fully healed..." Olette said.

"... I'm dying ..." Hayner groaned.

"Does anyone have anymore potions?" Roxas asked.

Silence.

_"None _of you have potions?" Pence asked, amazed.

Demyx shrugged. "So we're not loaded with potions. Doesn't mean we can't get some."

"So why don't you?" Olette asked.

"My guess would be no munny," Xena supplied.

"That, and we just don't feel like helping the fucker," Zexion clarified.

Silence in which Pence and Olette glare at the Organization members.

Demyx shifted his weight and threw a look at the slide. "Can we go on the ride now?"

"Not until Hayner is healed," Olette said.

"We really don't have time to be discussing this," Zexion muttered.

"Why not?" Pence asked.

Zexion pointed to a spot in the crowd, where Saix's blue hair was clearly visible.

"Mm hmm..." Marluxia murmured. "I elect we run."

Cyclone nodded. "Good idea. Where to?"

"If we run, we don't have to go on the ride. Right?" Axel asked.

"Right."

Axel grinned. "Then let's get moving!"

Olette frowned. "Hey! Hayner _still _hasn't been healed!"

The members looked at each other, then Zexion reached down, picked up Hayner, and threw him over one shoulder. Hayner yelped as his broken ribs hit Zexion's shoulder. Zexion ignored him and jumped down into the pool of water at the base of the ride, running as soon as he hit the water. Marluxia jumped after him, the others after him, until only Axel was left. "I am _not _going through water!" Axel protested.

"Come _on_, Axel!" Marluxia shouted.

Axel shook his head. "Fuck no! I think I'll tell Saix where all of you are."

"Let's go, sexy pyro," Cyclone said.

"I am not going through there."

Cyclone and Xena reached up, grabbed his arms, and pulled him down into the pool. Axel tripped over his cloak and fell headfirst into the pool, soaking himself instantly.

Demyx, laughing, "Nice goin, Axel!"

Axel sat up, scowling. "Shut the fuck up, Demyx!"

"Hey, fucktards," Zexion said. "Let's go before Saix spots us."

Cyclone helped Axel to his feet, and then she and Xena pulled him after the others. Although he wasn't resisting as much as he was, since he had thoroughly coated himself in water.

* * *

Yah... It's fun to torture poor Axel. 

God Pence.. If only you knew how much I hated you...

Next chapter -- more wonderful water park goodness!


	20. Cotton Candy and a Hot Dog

Excuse the grammer and/or spelling mistakes. I'm lazy and don't want to read through the story.

- - Fangirls of: - -

Marluxia

Zexion

Hayner

- - Should not be mad at me for this chapter. - -

Hayner's still hurt. I was going to add Pence, because Demyx insults him, but then... "Who the fuck likes Pence?"... Followed by manical laughter.

* * *

Zexion, tired of running through the water park while holding a still severely wounded Hayner, stopped and dropped Hayner onto a bench. Behind him, the others came to a stop, Axel still complaining about the fact that he was wet. Axel pulled at his cloak, which had stuck to his skin. "My cloak's ruined!" he whined. 

"It wouldn't be if you hadn't insisted that you wear it," Cyclone told him.

"Hey, wait," Xena said. "If Axel's cloak is ruined, shouldn't the cloak Marluxia's wearing be ruined?"

Marluxia paused and looked down at his cloak. "...Doesn't look ruined..."

"Actually, I originally stole that cloak from Demyx because all of mine were dirty, so it's pretty much waterproof," Zexion said, shrugging.

"... Right."

"Is anyone going to heal Hayner?" Olette asked.

"Haven't we discussed the fact that we are all out of potions?" Marluxia said.

Olette glared at him. "Buy some."

Marluxia shrugged. "No money."

"We can always steal some," Roxas suggested.

'Stealing is wrong, Roxas," Olette said.

Demyx, laughing, "Fat boy here..." He pointed at Pence. "He's about to have a heart attack!"

Pence, panting, glared at Demyx. "I... am not..." he said between pants.

"Don't lie, fat boy," Demyx said, grinning.

Pence, still panting, "Stop calling...me that!"

"Don't talk, fat boy!" Demyx said, completely ignoring Pence. "You'll bust a blood vessel!"

"Demyx, shut the hell up and leave the fat kid alone," Zexion said loudly. Demyx stopped and turned his grin to Zexion, snickering.

"Can we stop talking about how fat Pence is and heal Hayner?" Olette said irritably.

Cyclone sighed. "Unless you have some way to heal the brat that ain't happenin," she said.

"I have... money..."

"Well, damn, fat boy!" Demyx said, slapping Pence on the back. "Why didn't you say so?"

"Demyx, why the hell are you so fuckin happy?" Axel snapped.

Demyx grinned wider. "Heh... water park..." He paused. "Plus, I stopped and got some cotton candy while you idiots were running!"

All of the Organization members sighed.

"Demyx, you don't need any sugar..." Roxas said.

"Well... I already ate it so..." Demyx said, shrugging.

"No more for you then," Zexion said.

"I'm back with a hi-potion," Pence said suddenly.

Everyone stared.

"You left?" Xena said.

Axel whistled. "Wow... Didn't even notice he was gone."

Pence frowned and gave Hayner the hi-potion. Hayner's broken bones healed, although his cuts and bruises didn't. He sat up and groaned. "Dammit, man..."

"Are you feeling better, Hayner?" Olette asked.

Hayner nodded. "Yeah, but...Damn..."

"Well, Hayner..." Roxas said slowly. "At least you learned _something _today..."

Demyx nodded. "Yeah! Don't piss off Saix!"

"Demyx, you hyped-up water-obessed bastard!" Axel yelled.

"Aw... What did I do now?" Demyx whined.

Axel, who had been standing in the splash zone of a ride and hadn't noticed, was now even more soaked. "You made me go to this damnedable water park!"

"Oh, get over it, Axel," Cyclone said.

"Axel, if you want to leave, I'm positive we can get the dumbasses back in the car," Zexion suggested.

"I'm not leaving!" Demyx yelled.

"Well, we should probably get movin again," Roxas said loudly.

"Saix?" Marluxia asked.

_"Pandemonium!"_

Zexion glared at Demyx. "Shut up, Demyx, you dumbass," he snarled.

Demyx grinned. "Ai. Ee."

"...What?" Marluxia said.

_"Run!"_

Zexion reached out, grabbed the hood of Marluxia's cloak, and sprinted away from the others.

Roxaswatched them go, then turned to Axel. "Uh... I'm going to go with Hayner and the others. See ya later, Axel." He waved, already walking away with Hayner and the other two.

_"Roxas!"_Axel yelled after him. "You can't leave me with Cyclone! She's fuckin crazy!"

"Sorry, Axel," Roxas called back.

"Don't worry, Axel!" Demyx said cheerfully. "I'll go with you and Cyclone. She won't even be able to get near you."

Axel's eye twitched. "Oh, no... Demyx, your _worse _than Cyclone!"

"Ah, Demyx, you just need a little more sugar. Then you'll behave, won't you?" Xena said, grinning.

Demyx nodded happily. "Yep!" he agreed.

"No!" Axel yelled. "No more sugar for him!"

Cyclone sighed. "Chill, Axel. We won't give Demyx a lot of sugar."

"Can I have a hot dog?" Demyx asked.

Silence.

"A...hot dog?" Axel repeated.

Demyx nodded. "With chili and ketchup and mustard and-"

"Whatever..." Cyclone said.

"Cool!" Demyx said, grinning. "Hey, Axel! Go get me a hot dog."

"Get your own fuckin hot dog," Axel snarled.

Demyx pouted. "But... _Axxeell!"_

"Shut the hell up!"

Xena sighed. "Axel, just get the fool his hot dog."

Axel scowled and stalked over to the hot dog stand, Demyx following him and listing all the condiments he wanted on it.

- - - - -

Roxas, now sitting with Hayner, Pence, and Olette on top of a very tall building, was eating more ice cream. Hayner, still bleeding, pointed at the crowd below. "Roxas, isn't that those guys who were hanging out with you?" he said.

Roxas nodded. "Yeah... That's Marluxia and Zexion."

"Isn't that the blue-haired guy that's trying to kill everyone?" Pence asked, pointing someone else out.

"Saix... Yep. That's him."

Olette sighed. "I hope those two know how to run fast."

"They should. Marluxia runs from Xemnas enough."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hayner asked curiously.

Roxas grinned."Oh... Nothing..." He looked back at the crowd, watching Zexion and Marluxia run from Saix. Beside him, some of Hayner's blood ran from his arm onto his popsicle. Hayner shrugged, dropped his popsicle, and snatched Olette's away from her.

_"Hayner!"_

"What?" Hayner asked. "I deserve ice cream. I'm wounded."

"You're not going to use the fact that you're bleeding as an excuse to get my ice cream!" Olette said.

"Oh, I'm not, am I?" Hayner said, smirking.

"Hayner, just give her the ice cream back," Pence said.

Hayner sighed and handed Olette her ice cream. He sat there for a while, then yanked Roxas's ice cream away. He ate the last half of the popsicle in one bite before Roxas could react. "Damn, Hayner..." Roxas said.

Hayner grined. "Ha."

"You really shouldn't eat so much ice cream, Hayner," Pence said.

Hayner rolled his eyes. "Oh, who cares what- _Agh! _Brainfreeze..."

Olette, as Hayner clutches his head, "You shouldn't eat it so fast."

"Shut up and get me some more ice cream," Hayner said.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Hayner... You don't need any more ice cream."

"Don't care," Hayner said, shaking his head. "Get me some ice cream."

"If you want some ice cream, get it yourself," Olette said.

Hayner ignored her. He snatched Pence's ice cream and ate it. "Ah... That got rid of the brainfreeze."

Roxasraised one eyebrow. "You eat some ice cream and get rid of your brainfreeze," he stated in disbelief.

Hayner nodded. "You got it."

"Hayner, did you have to eat mine?" Pence asked.

"Well, they wouldn't buy me any more, and your was closet," Hayner said. "And now, since I've gotten over my brainfreeze, one of you go buy me ice cream."

Roxas sighed.

"Now, dammit!" Hayner snapped.

Roxas stood, knocked into Hayner, and accidentely made him fall. They all watched as he fell before he landed on a civilian. Roxas winced. "Ouch..."

Olette sighed and stood up. "Let's go help him."

Roxas and Pence stood too, and all three of them started to desend the stairs to help Hayner.

- - - - -

Marluxia and Zexion were, of course, still running from Saix. Marluxia turned his head to see if he could spot Saix, and in doing so, lost Zexion in the crowd.He stopped running. "What the- Oh, hell! That bitch has my body!"

* * *

I'm lazy. That's why it takes so long for this to be updated... 

Besides that... I have nothing else to say.

So! Next chapter - A storm. And Saix gets hit with a billboard.

I still hate you Pence.


	21. Watch for Falling Billboards

Excuse the grammer and/or spelling mistakes. I'm lazy and don't want to read through the story.

- - Fangirls of: - -

Marluxia

Zexion

Saix

- - Should not be mad at me for this chapter. - -

Saix gets hit with that billboard. Oh yeah.

Apparently, there are fans of Pence. ..So I apologize for saying that aren't any.

And I'm going to rant. Why? Because I feel like it.Anon. review said this:

"Actually Zexion true alias is  
'The CLoaked Schemer' in case you didn't know, and also, he can do freaky mind tricks and could've easily had Mike on the floor bawling like a baby, and he does have a weapon. Sorry, Fangirliness taking over, I'm better now, good story!"

So. My response:

His English alias is the Cloaked Schemer. His Japanese one - and therefore true one - is the Shadow Walking Tactition. And how do I know this? It was on wikipedia before the English game was released. I know he does freaky mind tricks. But, hello, "slightly AU". So Mike beats the shit out of him. As for the weapon of his, that's a rumor that hasn't been verified yet.

And now I'm done. So have fun reading. And if that reviewer reviews again, nothing against you, I just like to point certain things out.

* * *

Zexion had just realized that Marluxia had gotten seperated from him. He sighed. "...This is just great... Fucktacular." He turned to look for Marluxia, only to be hit by the falling Hayner and forced to the ground. Hayner rolled off of him and stood up. He stared at Zexion, then eyed the scythe that had appeared in his hand. 

"...Uh...Sorry..." Hayner muttered, taking a few steps back.

"You stupid fucker!"

Hayner turned and bolted, Zexion jumping to his feet and starting to chase after him. Before long, Roxas jumped in front of him, causing him to skid to a stop. "Now, hold on, Zexion!"

Zexion snarled. "Get the hell out of my way!"

"Zexion-"

"Shut the hell up and _move!"_

Roxas paused before answering and pointed behind Zexion. Zexion turned, spotted Saix, and ducked into an alleyway. Satisfied, Roxas turned and walked over to where Hayner is standing with Olette and Pence.

- - - - -

Marluxia was currently trying to figure out a way to get away from Saix. He couldn't teleport because there were too many people around. He couldn't hide as there were no good hiding places. He came to the conclusion that the only waywas to use Zexion's powers. But he had no idea how to do that."Shit! Come on, stupid powers! _Work!" _Marluxia turned back around, spotted Saix, and continued frantically trying to work Zexion's powers. He was so wrapped up in trying to get them to work that he didn't notice when Saix stopped behind him.

"Zexion," Saix said calmly, reaching out for him.

Marluxia jumped, screamed, and ran through the crowd, pushing people out of his way. Saix watched him, and wondered what the hell had gotten into the Organization. He sighed and started to follow Marluxia.

- - - - -

Axel, Cyclone, and Xena were waiting impaitently for Demyx to finish his third hotdog. Cyclone and Xena wanted to actually go on a ride before the park closed. Axel, of course, just wanted to leave to find something funfor him to do. Like burn down a building. Or kill Demyx. "Dammit, Demyx!" Axel snarled. "Hurry the hell up!"

Xena sighed. "I'd think you would want him to eat more. Seeing as you don't want to do anything," she said, smirking.

"I do want to do something."

"Besides go home," Cyclone added.

Axel hesitated, then shook his head. "Then, no. I don't want to do anything."

"Done!" Demyx said, drawing their attention to him. "Now, I want a hot fudge sundae with sprinkles and vanilla ice cream on top, and-"

"Demyx, shut up."

"With gummy bears and sour worms and-"

"Axel, go get him a hot fudge sundae."

Axel scowled and walked over to the ice cream place. Demyx followed him, grinning and talking nonstop. Xena checked the time and groans. "This stupid park closes in one hour!" she told Cyclone. "If Demyx doesn't hurry up, we'll leave without having gone on a ride."

Cyclone shrugged. "Yeah, well... I would like to force Axel onto a ride," she decided.

Demyx, still grinning, walked over to them with his ice cream in his hands. Xena, as Demyx began to shovel the ice cream down his throat, "Well, that was quick..."

"People tend to work faster when they have a flaming chakram at their neck," Demyx said, letting the ice cream sit in his hands.

"Mm hmm... and where's Axel?" Cyclone asked.

"Destorying the ice cream place."

At that moment, there was an explosion as Axel lit the stove (which was used to make deep-fried ice cream) on fire.

"See?"

"Does he have to destroy something everywhere we go?" Cyclone said, sighing.

Demyx shrugged. "Supposedly, it relaxed him." He paused,looked at the ice cream melting in his hands, and continued. "But I don't think so. I think he just likes to blow things up."

Axel, who had walked over in time to hear that last statement, "So what if I like to blow things up? You like to pull pranks that put people in danger."

"Prank," Demyx corrected. "Not pranks. Only one."

"That one prank killed fifteen people."

"Well, I didn't know 'em."

"Demyx, shut the hell up and finish that ice cream!" Xena snapped, checking her watch again.

"But if I eat too fast, I'll get brainfreeze," Demyx whined.

"Just eat the ice cream."

"I _told _you-"

Axel reached forward, snatched the ice cream away from Demyx, and then poured it into his open mouth. "Now you can all shut up about the stupid ice cream," he snapped.

Demyx swallowed all the ice cream, "Aw, dude... I can _feel _the brainfreeze coming..."

"Stop complaining," Axel said.

"Oh, finally!" Cyclone and Xena stood up. "Let's go on a ride."

"I get to pick it," Demyx said.

"And why is that?" Xena asked.

"Cause Axel gave me brainfreeze."

Cyclone rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just don't puke on the ride."

"Why would I puke?"

"Because you ate so much," Axel growled.

"And you're coming on the ride, Axel," Cyclone said.

"I am not!"

"All of you shut up and let's go," Xena said, starting to walk away.

"I'm not getting on that ride!"

No one answered Axel. Demyx stood and followed after Xena, who was already on the way to a ride. Cyclone grasped Axel's wrist and pulled him after the other two, ignoring his complaints.

- - - - -

At the front gate, two secruity guards were talking to each other when one noticed thunder overhead."Think we should close the park early today?" Matt asked his partner, Joseph as lightening struck in the not-so-distant distance.

Joseph shrugged."I suppose we should. Unless you want the water to be hit by lightening and kill everyone in the park."

Matt paused."Well..." he said thoughtfully.

Joseph shot his partner an odd look. "Make an annoucement saying the park is closing on account of the storm and everyone needs to leave," he ordered.

- - - -

Saix paused - along with everyone around him - and listened to the annoucement. When it ended, he started moving towards the exit, planning to catch Marluxia (who is really Zexion) there. Unfortunetly for him, a group of teenagers walking by knocked him into the sideof a worn down building. Before he could move, a billboard on top worked loose and fell.

Landing right on top of Saix's head. Saix's eyes widened briefly before he crumbled to the ground unconscious.

- - - - -

Back at the castle, Larxene was standing in front of an open window, watching as lightening struck the town below. Standing behind her was Xigbar, watching her continue to destroy the town."What the hell are you doing?" Xigbar asked rudely.

"Making a storm, Xigbar," Larxene answerd."Duh. Why don't you go and torture some people in the town?"

Xigbar shrugged. "Sure," he said, anddisappeared.

Larxene smirked andwent back to her storm.

- - - - -

"The park is...closing...?" Cyclone repeated.

Axel cheered, throwing his fist into the air in triumph."_Yes!"_

"We didn't even get to go on a ride," Xena muttered, ignoring Axel's celebration dance going on behind her.

"Aw..." Demyx said, before grinning."Hmm... This storm needs some _rain!"_

And it automatically started raining.

Axel stopped his dance instantly. "Damn you, Demyx..."He pushed Demyx into a newly made puddle - where he giggled insanely - and then jumped in after him, straddling him at the waist and shoving a chakram at his neck.

Demyx paused."You know... This would look so very wrong to people walking by," he muttered, wriggling underneath Axel.

Axel scowled.

"What? A soaking wet dude straddling another soaking - and shirtless - dude... Could seem like a...ah..._yaoi moment." _He grinned at the look on Axel's face.

As if to prove his point, Cyclone,in a loud, high-pitched, preppy voice, cut in. "_Guuyyss! _If you _have _to do this, get a room!"

"Told ya."

Xenajoined,in a voice nearly identical to Cyclone's. "Like, duh! No one wants to see you two screwing each other in the rain! Right, Cy?"

"Like, totally!"

"I'm going to kill all of you," Axel snarled,putting hisother chakram toDemyx's neck.

Demyx paniced andwimpered."No, Axel! _Stop!"_

Many of the passerbys who were staring now think that Axel was attempting to rape Demyx.

"C'mon, Axel!" Demyx pleaded."I'll be good, I promise! Just please...don't do this..."

And it was not helping that Demyx has grasped Axel's waist in an attempt to push him off, resulting in Axel looking as if he is trying to thrust into Demyx.

"Uh... Move along people," Xena said, her and Cyclone moving in front of the two.

"Yeah. We can handle this," Cyclone said, nodding.

A passerby quirked an eyebrow."Are you sure?" he asked.

Demyx, as Axel smacks him with a chakram, emitted whatcould have been interpreted as a sensual groan."_Ow! _Axel! Watch where you're poking that thing! That hurt, dammit!"

"Quiet. And let go of me!" Axel ordered.

The passerby, watching as Axel tries to wrench Demyx's hand off him, "Because-"

"We got it covered. Now go," Cyclone snapped.

The passerby left, mostly because his friend pulled him away. Xena and Cyclone turned to Axel and Demyx and set to pulling Axel off of Demyx before he killed him.

* * *

There. Chapter 21. Interesting, ya? Especially the end... I couldn't help myself.

Guess where I got the billboard thing from. I might give someone a guest role spot thing. Later on, of course.

Next chapter- Cyclone describes the degrees of...something...


	22. The Five Degrees of Nakedness

Excuse the grammer and/or spelling mistakes. I'm lazy and don't want to read through the story.

- - Fangirls of: - -

Marluxia

Zexion

- - Should not be mad at me for this chapter. - -

Almost finished with them two. Almost. Give it two...maybe three...more chapters.

* * *

At the end of the annoucement, Olette, Pence, and Hayner tried to drag Roxas back to the exit. It was about ten minutes after the annoucement and Roxas still refused to leave. "We're not leaving until I find Axel," he said to them. 

"Roxas, there's no one left here. We have to go before the park closes," Olette said.

"You guys go," Roxas said as something exploded. "Axel's obviously still here. I'll catch up with you later."

"If you say so. Come on, guys. Let's go," Hayner said.

"See ya, Roxas," Pence said.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette ran off towards the exit and Roxas ran off towards where the explosion came from, eager to find Axel and get the hell out of the water park.

- - - - -

Zexion, having waited until everyone walked by him, stepped out of the alleyway and looked around. The first thing he saw was the unconscious blue-haired man lying on his side by a building. Then the smaller man standing in front of him."Marluxia?" Zexion called.

Marluxia looked over at Zexion and waved him over.He was staring down at Saix. "I'm not touching him," he said as Zexion joined him.

"Well, I'm not touching him either."

"So, what do we do with him?"

Silence.

"Leave him," Zexion said finally. "He'll wake up soon."

"You sure?"

"Very sure."

Behind them stood Roxas, watching them." Uh... Guys?" he said, attracting their attention. "He's unconscious, so I doubt it'll matter if you touch him or not."

"Would _you _like to carry Saix?" Marluxia asked.

"...Not really."

Zexion sighed. "Well... Kick him underneath the cover of the building. Roxas can go find Axel and the others and we'll stay here until the park opens again and we can leave." Roxas nodded and ran off while Marluxia and Zexion proceeded to kick Saix under the building.

- - - - -

When Roxas found the others, what he thought was that Axel was trying to rape Demyx. Axel was still sitting on Demyx, and had one hand clutched to Demyx's neck, and was warding off Cyclone and Xena with a chakram with his other hand. Demyx was trying to pull Axel's hand off with one hand and push Axel off of him with the other, groaning every once and a while. Roxas was stunned into silence and was therefore not noticed.

"Axel get off him," Xena urged.

"This bastard got me soaked," Axel spat.

"Axel... That's no reason to-" Cyclone started.

Demyx had just wrenched Axel's hand off his throat. "Axel..." He groaned. "You're hurting me..."

"What?" Axel snapped.

"You're stupid bony ass..." Demyx muttered. He groaned again and tried to squirm out from underneath Axel and push him off at the same time, now using both hands. "Get off me!"

"See, that's why you shouldn't do this to people," Xena said.

Cyclone nodded. "Your bony ass hurts them."

"You two shut the hell up. Demyx- _get your hands off me!"_

"Get your bony ass off me..." Demyx paused to let out another groan. "...and I will."

"Don't make me do _that _to you!" Axel snarled, wildly pointing at a burning building.

"Axel... Get off him..." Cyclone sighed.

"The bastard provoked me!"

_"Provoked _you?" Xena repeated.

"But..." Demyx groaned again. "All I did was make it rain..."

Cyclone snorted. "Maybe that makes Axel horny."

_"Horny!" _Roxas repeated, horrified.

They all stopped and stared at Roxas, Axel turning a deep shade of red. "R-Roxas.." Axel muttered.

"What the fuck are you doing, Axel!" Roxas yelled.

_"Roxas! Help me!" _Demyx shouted.

"Are you trying to _rape _Demyx!" Roxas continued, ignoring said member.

Axel shook his head rapidly. "Oh, fuck no!"

"Roxas, he's trying to _kill _Demyx, not rape him," Xena said.

"Really..?" Roxas said, blinking. "Cause it _looks _like he's... you know..."

"Roxas, just because Axel's a manwhore doesn't mean he rapes men," Cyclone said with a sigh.

Roxas blinked again. "Oh. Right. Well, Zexion's found a place where we can stay, so..."

Axel nodded."Yeah, yeah. We're coming." He stood up, chakram disappearing from his hand, and he walked over to Roxas.

"Oh..." Demyx whined, sitting up and rubbing his legs. "I can't feel my legs... Axel, you cut off my circulation..."

"I did not."

"Stop complaining and let's go," Xena said.

Demyx stood, hesitated to make sure he could stand, and then started after the others who were already following Roxas.

- - - - -

Back with Marluxia and Zexion, Saix had been shoved under the cover of the building. He was now lying in a mud puddle, Marluxia and Zexion watching him as he awoke. He raised one eyebrow. "_Why _am I covered in mud?"

"There's a shower by the bathroom," Marluxia answered.

Saix stared at Marluxia and Zexion - confused as to why Marluxia's voice was coming out of Zexion's body -, then stood, and walked to the area where the showers are, discarding his cloak as he went.

"So...we're safe for a while, right?" Marluxia asked.

"Looks like it," Zexion said.

Roxas and the others arrived at the building. "Hey... Where's Saix?" Roxas asked, looking around.

"Shower," Zexion said calmly.

"Shower?" Axel repeated.

"We kicked him in the mud," Marluxia said.

"Why?" Xena asked.

Marluxia shrugged. "He was asking for it."

Demyx sighed. "I need somewhere to relax," he muttered, glancing at Axel.

Cyclone nodded, grinning. "Yeah, Axel tried to rape him."

_"I did not!" _Axel protested.

Zexion raised an eyebrow, ignoring Axel. "You tried to rape Demyx? Damn, Axel... What the hell?"

"I did not try to fuck Demyx!"

Demyx, now fully tired of the whole rape subject, walked to the area of the building where the food was kept. Xena, also tired of the conversation, decided she needs a bathroom break.

"He may not have been trying to, but it sure as hell looked like it," Roxas said.

"I was not-"

Axel was interrupted by a high-pitched squeal, followed by a roar, a crash, and giggles. They watched as Xena came back around the corner, brushing dust off her and giggling. Cyclone sighed. "Xena... What did you do?"

"I didn't _do _anything," Xena said, still grinning.

"What happened?" Roxas asked.

"Is this another accident involving a naked man?" Marluxia sighed.

Xena paused. "... You could say that.. It sure was an accident."

"Did you see Saix naked?" Axel asked.

Xena grinned, then slapped a hand over her mouth as she started to giggle again.

"This is like... the second degree of nakedness," Cyclone said.

Xena stopped laughing and stared at her, along with everyone else. "What the hell is the second degree of nakedness?" Zexion asked.

Cyclone sighed and tilted her head in thought. "Well... The first degree of nakedness is, like, when you see someone you like naked. Second degree is when you see someone you don't really care about, but you don't really mind it. Third degree is you don't care about the fact that you saw whoever you did. Fourth is when they have a good body, but you can't stand them. Fifth degree is when you can't stand them and really didn't want to see them naked."

Silence, in which Demyx walked back to them, eating a popsicle.

"Did you just make all that shit up?" Zexion asked, amazed.

Cyclone nodded. "Yes."

"So," Axel wondered. "When you saw Marluxia naked, was that fourth or fifth degree?"

Cyclone blinked. "Uh..."

"My guess is fourth," Demyx said, snickering.

Xena nodded. "That would explain why she doesn't want to say it."

Marluxia, to Demyx, "Did you hear everything she said?"

Demyx nodded. "Yep. So, what would I be?"

"Fifth," Cyclone answered promptly.

Demyx's grin fell. "...That's rude..." he sulked.

At this point, Saix walked in, dressed in a guard's uniform.he found in the locker room. "We're going back to the castle," he said.

Marluxia shrugged. "Yeah, sure. Go ahead." Which earned him one very hard punch to the skull.

"Don't you dare," Zexion growled.

Saixcocked an eyebrow and looked at the others. "What happened?"

"Sure you wanna know?" Roxas asked.

_"What _happened?" Saix repeated.

Demyx, having just finished his popsicle, grinned, and gladly told Saix everything that happened. Saix sighed. "...This is why all of you barely ever go on any missions. You're all incompetent fools."

"Saix, don't use big words," Marluxia said. "You know Demyx can't comprehend them."

"Hey!" Demyx objected.

"It's true," Marluxia said, smirking.

Demyx scowled. "It is not!"

"Then what does incompetent mean?" Axel asked, earning a glare from Demyx.

"All right..." Cyclone said loudly before they could continue to argue. "Xena, you can stop staring at Saix now. It's creepy."

Xena turned light red. "Sorry... It's just that everytime I look at him, I think 'naked Saix'."

"Then hell are you staring at him?" Cyclone asked.

"Because he looks good naked," Xena murmured.

"...Right..."

"Stop staring at me, or I'll kill you," Saix ordered.

"Okay, okay," Xena muttered, fixing her gaze on anything but him.

"When will this body-switch wear off?" Saix asked.

Zexion sighed. "We don't know."

"I hope it's soon," Marluxia added, pulling at the hair over his eye. "I would love to be able to see with both eyes again."

"Will you stop with the hair thing!" Zexion barked.

"I'd also love to cut it," Marluxia continued, ignoring Zexion and ducking to avoid another punch. "Get rid of the hair in front of the eye, you know?"

"I've told you not to touch my hair! Unless you want me to shave you bald," Zexion snapped.

Marluxia let go of Zexion's hair and stared blankly at him. "You wouldn't."

Zexion smirked. "Wanna bet?"

"...Truce," Marluxia said, holding out his hand. Zexion, still smirking, shook it.

Axel, pissed because no one will shut up, yelled, "_Quiet!"_

Everyone shut up and stared at him."Rude, aren't we?" Roxas said smugly.

Axel ignored him. "Can we all just shut up?"

"Well, what do we do then?" Xena asked.

"Sleep," Axel answered. "It's getting dark, anyway."

Marluxia glanced out one of the windows and shook his head. "No. It's not."

_"Go to sleep!"_

Most of them, not wanting to argue with a man who could burn them, listened to him. Sort of. They shut up and sat on the many tables and chairs, but they absolutely refused to go to sleep. Axel himself sat on the counter and watched them all, making sure they stay quiet.

* * *

I said she explained the degrees of something. And that just happened to be nakedness. 

Random ideas rock. Seriously. And it becomes just how random I get in chapter 25.

Anyway, next chapter- Buh-bye water park. Hello prison.


	23. Prison

Fanfiction fucked up my page break thing. Dumbasses.

Excuse the grammer and/or spelling mistakes. I'm lazy and don't want to read through the story.

- - Fangirls of: - -

Marluxia

Zexion

- - Should not be mad at me for this chapter. - -

Ahh...Almost finished with them.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Axel was now very pissed because not a single one of them would listen to him. "I thought I said shut up and go to sleep?" Axel snapped.

"Did you?" Marluxia asked, smirking.

"Dammit... Shut the hell up!" Axel yelled.

"Axel..." Cyclone said slowly. "Yelling doesn't seem to be helping any."

Demyx nodded. "Yeah, Axel. _You _shut up."

Axel scowled, summoned one chakram, and threw it at Demyx. It hit him in his shoulder and knocked him off the table he was sitting on. He slammed headfirst into a wall and was knocked into unocnsciousness. "Holy fuck, Axel," Zexion said, without showing any emotion.

"Axel, please refrain from knocking out your comrades," Saix said calmly.

"Saix, please refrain from pissing me off," Axel hissed.

Xena and Cyclone exchanged a look. "Right, yeah..." Xena said. "Axel, before Saix kills you, why don't you just go and take a shower?"

"I don't want to take a shower," Axel growled.

"You're soaked in chlorine filled water," Roxas pointed out.

"I don't want to take a shower," Axel repeated.

_"Go, _Axel!" Cyclone said.

"I don't-" Axel started.

"For fuck's sake, Axel! Take a shower, dammit!" Marluxia yelled.

Axel scowled and stalked off, cursing.

"Hey, it's actually dark out," Roxas said, casting a look out a window.

"Thank you for that groundbreaking statement," Zexion said sarcastically.

Marluxia snorted. "We noticed, Roxas."

"So it's dark," Xena said. "Who cares?"

"You should get some sleep," Saix spoke up. "All of you. As soon as morning dawns, we _are _going back to the castle."

Marluxia and Zexion started. "_What?" _Marluxia yelled.

"Saix, the switch-" Zexion started.

"Will amuse Xemnas," Saix finished. "Don't you think so?"

"But-"

Zexion interrupted Marluxia loudly. "He had better not try his freaky shit with me."

Saix smirked. "What do you think I meant by "amuse"?"

Brief silence.

"Oh... Hell no..." Zexion sputtered.

"And when he's through," Saix continued. "I'm sure he'll want to know who did this. Whoever's fault it is will be punished. Severely."

All eyes turned to Marluxia.

"It was an _accident!" _Marluxia protested vainly.

"Still your fault," Xena said.

"But-" Marluxia tried again.

"You're going to be punished," Cyclone interrupted in a sing-song voice.

"Severely," Xena added.

Roxas, sensing yet another fight, cleared his throat. "Uh... Why don't we sleep now?"

_"Sleep! _I can't sleep now!" Marluxia shouted.

Zexion nodded. "Neither can I."

"Go to sleep!" Saix barked.

Saix's yell silenced them. Marluxia and Zexion, still angry and unable to sleep, glared at Saix. Roxas sat on the edge of a table to wait for Axel. Cyclone and Xena, sitting on another table, sighed and proceeded to do absolutely nothing for fear of being killed by Saix.

- - - - -

Next morning, at around four a.m., Marluxia shook Zexion awake. Both of them, knowing Saix usually awoke at about five, woke the others and slipped out of the building. Axel, clearly pissed, "Is there a reason why you woke us up so damn early?"

"Saix," Marluxia said, still moving.

"The castle," Zexion said, still moving.

"We're leaving," both of them chorused.

Axel sighed, pushed the half-asleep Cyclone off his arm, and walked after Marluxia and Zexion as they started towards the exit. The others followed him, Cyclone latching onto his arm again.

"Hey...has the switch worn off yet?" Demyx asked suddenly.

"I doubt it," Axel snarled.

Cyclone yawned. "It's still dark..." she muttered, still clinging tightly to Axel. "Those bastards..."

"Well..." Roxas said slowly, repressing a yawn of his own. "Saix gets up around five a.m. every day. Obviously, they wanted to get far away before he's up and after us."

"Yeah, well... I'm sleeping whenever we get in the car," Xena muttered.

At the mention of his car, Axel blinked and stopped walking.

"Axel?" Cyclone asked. "What is it?"

"The keys are in my pants," Axel said slowly.

"Which is in that one building with everyone elses," Roxas added.

They all fell silent and kept walking, Roxas and Demyx looking for the building their clothes are locked in. "There!" Demyx said suddenly. He pointed to a building standing about twenty feet away. As he lowered his arm, five Dancer Nobodies popped up. Demyx ordered them to retrieve their clothes, and they continued walking towards the exit after two people they couldn't even see anymore.

- - - - -

Zexion and Marluxia were now standing by Axel's car, waiting impatiently for the others. "Where the hell are they?" Marluxia groaned.

Zexion sighly heavily. "If I knew, we'd be gone by now."

"If _I _knew, they'd be dead for taking so fuckin long!" Marluxia snapped.

As they continued to think up ways to kill the others, Axel walked out of the park entrance, followed by the rest of them. "Hey, bitches," Axel said cooly.

"Give me the keys and get in the damn car," Zexion said, ignoring Axel's greeting. Axel handed the keys over and they all climbed into the car. Xena sat in the front seat between Zexion and Marluxia, falling asleep while leaning against Marluxia. After Zexion drove for about twenty miles, a police car pulled up behind him. Zexion sighed and pulled over, looking as if he wanted nothing more than to kill whoever leaned towards his window. The cop walked over and leaned down, shining a flashlight into the car.

"Sir, do you realize this car is stolen?" the cop asked.

"Yes, but I didn't steal it," Zexion said.

"Then who did?"

"Axel." He gestured behind him at the sleeping form of Axel.

The cop nodded. "Sir, can you step out of the car?"

"What for? I already told you I didn't steal the damn thing."

"Just step out of the car, sir."

Zexion got out of the car and shut the door, facing the cop. The cop's partner came over, and together they handcuffed Zexion. One of the cops took Zexion - who was shouting curses - over to the car and threw him in the back. The other cop sat in the drivers seat of Axel's car and drove off, the cop car following.

At around five, the cops arrived at the city jail and herded Zexion and the others into the building. They shoved all of them - most still tired and plenty pissed off - into a cell. "This is fucking stupid," Axel growled. "What the hell did I do to be put in jail?"

"Well, you stole a car," Demyx supplied.

_"Two _cars," Roxas corrected.

"Yeah, and you're always blowing things up and setting things and people on fire," Demyx finished.

Axel blinked, realizing fully that he probably did deserve to be in jail. "...Well, fuck."

Behind them, sitting on the cell bed and watching them, was Xigbar. And of course, no one noticed him.

"So, why are the rest of us in here?" Xena asked.

"Accomplices," Marluxia suggested.

"Fuck accomplices!" Axel snapped. "I want out of this fucking jail cell!"

"You keep that up and they'll put you in death row. Done it three times since I've been here," Xigbar said, grinning at the surprised looks they shot him.

Zexion raised an eyebrow. "They put people in death row for shouting?"

Xigbar shook his head. "Nah. For cursing."

"For _cursing?"_ Zexion repeated, outraged._ "_What kind of fucked up jail is this?"

"Looks like Zexion'll be the first one to go," Cyclone commented.

"Shut the hell up, girl," Zexion snapped.

"So, Xigbar, what are you doing in here?" Roxas asked.

"They caught me shootin some guys head off and shoved me in here," Xigbar said, shrugging. "And this must be magic-resistant or somethin, cause I can't teleport of summon my guns or anything."

"Magic...resistant...?" Marluxia said slowly.

Demyx sighed. "We're doomed... Doomed to die in jail. Or be found by Saix and taken to Xemnas where the hours of hellish nightmares will commence once again!"

Silence.

"...Right," Zexion said slowly.

"Anyway, what do we do now?" Marluxia asked.

Silence.

Xena snorted. "Congrats. You shut everyone up with one sentence."

"Well, we could-" Xigbar started, before pausing. "Axel, what the hell are you doing?"

Axel, standing in a corner of the cell right in front of the door, turned his head to look at everyone. "Looking for anyone I can recognize," he answered.

"In jail?" Cyclone asked.

"What? You never know..." Axel said, turning his head back to the prison walls. "Oh, hey, look. Someone I know."

"Who?" Xigbar asked.

"Hey, Saix!" Axel shouted out the cell door.

"Oh, shit," Zexion cursed.

_"Saix! _Come and get us out of here!" Axel whistled sharply, gaining Saix's attention.

"Axel, you son of a-" Marluxia growled before Xigbar cut him off.

"Anyone wanna tell me why we're all so afraid of Saix?" The sniper paused before adding, "Besides obvious reasons."

"To tell you that, we'd have to start with what happened to Marluxia and Zexion," Roxas said.

"Oh! I'll tell him!" Demyx said excitedly.

Xigbar shrugged. "Go on. I'm listenin." Demyx started talking, Axel continued to yell at Saix, and Zexion and Marluxia were both trying to shut Axel up. Soon, Demyx finished and Xigbar started roaring with laughter. Right around that time, Saix arrived in front of the cell.

" 'Bout time!" Axel yelled.

Saix's eyes narrowed. "Stop yelling at me, Axel."

"Well, c'mon, Saix. Let us out!" Axel said, grinning.

"And why should I?" Saix asked.

Axel pointed one finger at the two members beside him, who promptly returned the gesture with their middle fingers. "Marluxia and Zexion? You have to take them to Xemnas, right?"

"Hmm..." Saix said in mock thought. 'Why would I want to let you out when Xemnas is right here with me?"

Zexion and Marluxia stopped their constant cursing of Axel, and stared as Xemnas himself stepped up beside him. "...Hello, Xemnas..." Zexion uttered weakly, attempting to shove Marluxia in front of him.

Xemnas hesistated and eyed the form in front of him. "Saix explained it to me. Zexion, yes?"

Zexion nodded. "Yes..."

Xemnas smirked, Zexion gulped, and Xemnas reached through the bars and grabbed his arm. "Saix, if you will." Saix slashed the bars in half neatly, allowing Xemnas to pull Zexion through. "Come with me, Zexion," Xemnas said. "Marluxia, I'll deal with you later." Xemnas opened a portal and stepped through, pulling Zexion with him. Saix stood directly in front of the hole he created, making sure none of the ones in the cell tried to escape.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Okay then. PRISON.

Prison won't last long. Like, next chapter, they're gone.

Next chapter - the body switch wears off.


	24. Bullets are Painful

Excuse the grammer and/or spelling mistakes. I'm lazy and don't want to read through the story.

- - Fangirls of: - -

Zexion

Axel

- - Should not be mad at me for this chapter. - -

Body switch is off. But poor Zexion had to go through Xemnas. Axel gets shot. Oh no.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Saix was still standing in front of the jail cell, watching the others. Beside him, a portal opened and Zexion - now in his normal body - walked out, looking extremely pissed and tired. Saix grasped his arm and tossed him into the jail cell, where he slumped next to Xigbar.

"Have fun, Zexion?" Xigbar asked with a smirk.

"Shut the hell up, Xigbar," Zexion said flatly.

"Hey, Zexy..." Xena said slowly. "You were gone for quite a while..."

Zexion twitched. "It wore off...as soon as he was finished..."

Marluxia nodded. "Yeah, we noticed."

"So, what happened?" Axel asked.

"...He..." He paused. "Never mind."

"Aw, Zexy." Cyclone sat beside him and slung an arm around his neck. "Don't you know talking about it will help you get over it?"

"Who the fuck asked you?" Zexion snapped.

"Just say it already," Roxas said. "If you do, they'll shut up about it... After they tease you and have a good laugh about it."

"But-"

"Say it," Saix ordered. "Their constant yammering is annoying me."

Zexion sighed and shoved Cyclone off him. "All right. Fine," he muttered. "He wanted another round."

Silence.

Which was broken suddenly by laughter. The only ones not laughing were Saix - who was now leaning against the wall and smoking a joint - and Xena. Xena stood, and - in one quick movement - lunged across the cell and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh, Zexy, you poor man..."

"What the-" He paused, and blinked, realizing what she had said. "_Zexy? _Who said you could call me _Zexy? _And get off me!" Zexion grasped Xena's sides and tried to pull her off, but she tightened her grip. Xemnas, now standing beside Saix, cleared his throat. The laughing stopped, Zexion stopped trying to push Xena off, and everyone of them looked at hiim. Xemnas paused and looked at Saix, who looked back (and took a drag on his joint), and then Xemnas snatched the joint out of his mouth and crushed it into the cell bar.

"I _told _you to stop smoking that," Xemnas snarled. As he walked into the cell, Saix lite up another joint. "Marluxia, you-" Xemnas started, before catching Saix. "Dammit, Saix! Stop smoking that!"

"It keeps me calm, Xemnas," Saix replied.

As Xemnas and Saix continued to argue, Zexion slipped out of the cell and cloaked himself to look like a prison guard. He motioned towards the others, told Xemnas he was taking them to death row when he asked, and lead them down the hall. As soon as he reached a door to the outside, he shedded the disguise, and joined the others outside. "Now what?" Zexion asked.

"I don't know..." Marluxia answered, shivering a bit in his lack of a cloak." But why the hell is it so fucking cold? It was so damn _blistering _yesterday."

"The weather's bipolar," Demyx replied instantly.

"Demyx..." Cyclone muttered.

"What? It is!" Demyx insisted.

Roxas sighed. "Weather can't be bipolar, Demyx."

Demyx frowned. "Why do you always have to make everything I say into something stupid?"

"Because everything you say _is-" _Axel started.

Xigbar interrupted him, rather loudly, before another pointless argument could rage._ "Well,_ decide what to do so I can decide if I want to stay or not."

"Who said you were staying?" Axel snapped.

"Axel, would you like to argue with a higher rank?" Zexion asked.

"Ye-" Axel started, only to be cut off again.

"No. No, he wouldn't," Roxas said hurriedly.

"All right!" Xena said loudly. "So, where we goin?"

Silence.

"Dammit..." Zexion growled. "I hate this fucking shit. Why do you idiots never know where you want to go?"

"Well, why don't _you _know where to go?" Marluxia asked.

"Because I don't care where we go," Zexion said. "Now, pick a place, dammit!"

Xigbar grinned. "We can go hunting."

"Hell no," Cyclone snapped. "You just want to shoot something."

"How about a bar?" Axel asked.

Demyx shook his head. "No. The music in bars sucks."

"Club, then," Axel said.

Roxas sighed. "Axel, we are not going to one of your strip clubs."

"I didn't say strip club, just a club."

"We're still not going."

"Well, we have to do _something,"_ Demyx said.

Silence.

Marluxia sighed and ran one hand threw his hair. "Someone steal another car," he said, figuring it was best to be prepared. "And be sure to kill the guy who owns it."

Everyone looked at Axel, who sighed. "Fine, fine. I'll steal a damn car."

"Make it a truck," Xena ordered. "There's too many people here to ride in a car. And not a mini-van, because mini-vans suck ass."

Axel blinked. "...Okay..." he said, walking away.

"While he's gone," Zexion said. "let's decide where to go. Because we really need to do something besides stand here and wait for Xemnas to come out and beat the fuckin shit out of us."

Cyclone nodded. "Good idea."

"Anyone got any idea where we're goin?" Xigbar asked.

And, yet again, another - brief silence.

"Holy fuck, you guys are dumbasses," Zexion said, sighing.

"Thanks Zexion," Demyx said sarcastically, earning him a glare.

"I don't see you trying to come up with anything," Cyclone said.

"I really don't think arguing will help," Roxas spoke up.

Marluxia raised an eyebrow. "Look, you little wussy bastard," he said to Roxas. "Some of us solve our problems by arguing, and just because you like to go talk about your problems with a horny manwhore - who will most likely rape you someday and infect you with one of his many STD's - doesn't mean the rest of us will."

Xigbar snorted. "Actually, I'd say Xemnas would be most likely to rape the kid."

"...Does Xemnas have any STD's?" Cyclone asked suddenly.

Xena sighed. "Why do you always ask if people have STD's?"

"Ah, she's just curious," Xigbar said.

Zexion scowled. "He better _not _have any STD's. I don't care if they don't kill me, I don't want one!"

Marluxia nodded. "I don't want one either. There should be a cure."

"There isn't," Demyx said pointedly.

Marluxia paused, before saying, "We should make Vexen create one. He could use Axel as a test subject."

"That's not funny!" Roxas shouted. "Axel doesn't have a STD!"

"Correct!" Axel said from behind him.

Nearly everyone jumped, except for Xigbar, who waved. "You got that car, Axel?" Xigbar asked.

Axel shook his head, grinning. "Nope. Got a truck."

"Shut the hell up. You know what I meant."

Axel grinned wider and tossed the key into the air. "Yeah, yeah."

"Hey, Axel, they were talking about letting Vexen use you for a test subject for STD cure," Xena said, grinning.

Axel blinked. "What the fuck! I don't have any STD's!"

"You liar," Marluxia said.

Demyx fidgeted. "...Can we just go? I'd rather not talk about STD's."

"I vote for that," Cyclone said.

Roxas nodded. "Yeah. Let's go, Axel."

"But-" Axel started.

"You can argue about STD's later, manwhore," Zexion said, snatching the keys away from Axel and walking to the truck parked by the road. He opened the door, got in, and cranked the truck. "Get in, fucktards," he said, slamming the door.

"Hey!" Axel shouted. "I stole it, I get to drive it!"

"Shut up and get in!" Zexion snapped.

Before Axel could argue, Roxas and Cyclone grabbed one of his arms each and pulled him into the bed of the truck. The others - except for Marluxia - climbed in after them. Marluxia, not wanting to be near Cyclone, sat in the front with Zexion.

"I should be driving," Axel pouted.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Stop sulking, Axel."

"But _I _stole it!" Axel whined.

Cyclone sighed. "Oh, shut up. You're acting like a child."

"But it's _my _truck!" Axel continued. "I should be driving it, not Zexion!"

"Axel, shut the hell up before I push you out of the truck," Xigbar snapped.

Axel blinked and was quiet for several seconds. "...It's still my truck..." he muttered after a while.

Demyx reached over and shoved Axel, causing him to fall over and out of the truck. "Did it for ya, Xigbar!" Demyx said, grinning and snickering.

Up front, Zexion stepped on the brakes suddenly. Demyx, because he was standing, stumbled and - with a little help from Xigbar - tumbled over the side of the truck. He landed directly on top of Axel, who had just sat up, knocking him on his back again. Demyx sat up and grinned down at Axel. "Hey, Axel," Demyx said cheerfully.

Axel scowled. "G_et the fuck off me!" _he roared.

Xena and Cyclone turned to look over the side of the truck bed, both starting to snicker. "Aw, guys. Are you at it again?" Xena said.

"Honestly, you two!" Cyclone joined. "Must you screw each other in full view of everyone?"

At about this time, Zexion threw open his door. "Stop throwing each other out of the fuckin truck." He paused and looked at Axel and Demyx. "Nice, guys. You look like you're trying to fuck each other."

Axel kneed Demyx in the groin and shoved him off. "Yeah, we gathered that."

"Damn, Axel..." Xena said. "Was that really needed?"

Axel looked at Demyx lying on the gound and nodded, getting to his feet and climbing back into the truck. Zexion slammed his door shut and revved the engine. "Let's go, Demyx. In the truck," Zexion ordered.

"But it hurts..." Demyx whimpered.

"Now, Demyx! I don't have all fuckin day!" Zexion yelled.

Demyx stood shakily and jumped in the truck, curling up in the corner of the truck and ignoring everyone.

"Aw, Demyx," Xena said, slapping Axel.

"What the hell!" Axel said, glaring at her.

"You hurt him," Xena said.

"So? It's not like you care about Demyx!"

Xena shrugged. "Yeah, I know. I just wanted to slap you."

"Xena," Cyclone said. "Why the hell would you want to slap Axel?"

Xena shrugged again.

"I can answer that," Xigbar said. "Because it's fun. Hell, I'll slap Axel!" He grinned and summoned one gun.

"Hell no!" Axel shouted. "Stay the fuck away from me!"

"Xigbar-" Roxas started.

Xigbar smacked Axel in the head with the fun and laughed as Axel screamed (out of pain and anger). He raised the gun again, but before he can, Roxas jumped onto his back. "Hey! Get the fuck off me!" Xigbar shouted.

"Stop hitting Axel!" Roxas shouted back.

Axel summoned both chakrams and threw them at Xigbar. One hit him in the stomach, the other into his arm holding the gun. He let go of the gun and it hit the floor beside Axel. Somehow, the trigger was pulled, and the fresh load of bullets shot into Axel's leg. "Holy _shit!" _Axel screamed, clutching his leg.

"Axel!" Cyclone said, shocked. "Damn, Xigbar! What the hell is wrong with you!"

"It's not _my _fault! The idiot threw those things at me!" Xigbar said, bucking Roxas off.

"Oh, fuck... My leg..." Axel groaned.

"You shouldn't have hit him!" Roxas yelled.

Zexion slammed on the brakes again, stopping all yelling, and slamming Cyclone into the windshield and Axel into her.

Cyclone groaned. "Damn, my rib cage... Axel, move..."

Axel slid off of her, wincing as his leg hit the side of the truck.

"All of you shut the hell up and calm down!" Zexion shouted. "I'm trying to drive here and you're distracting me, dammit!"

"Yeah, sorry, Zexion." Xena started climbing through the little window in the windshield, desperate to get away before she too was injured. "I'm gonna sit up here with you two now."

Axel groaned. "Shit...oh, fuck.. I need some medical help... Anyone know how to remove bullets from a leg?"

No one answered. Axel groaned again and fell onto his back, ending up lying with his head on Cyclone.

"We'll stop and get you some potions, Axel," Roxas said.

"And stop groaning," Xigbar added. "You're not dying. It's just a few bullets, nothing serious."

_"Shut the fuck up!"_ Axel yelled to him.

"All of you shut up!" Zexion's voice drifted through the window. "If you don't, I'll deliver every single onf of you to Xemnas as volunteers for his sick little games!"

This time, everyone listened. Because, as usual, the threat of Xemnas worked.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Cough, cough.

Yippee for new chapter, eh?

Next chapter - Nii-san and Twilight Asylum. Deliever the insanity.


	25. Insanity Delievers: Naiynn is Loose

Excuse the grammer and/or spelling mistakes. I'm lazy and don't want to read through the story.

- - Fangirls of: - -

Axel

Saix

- - Should not be mad at me for this chapter. - -

Saix has a friend! ...I couldn't help myself...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Somewhere in Twilight Town, on top of a hill, sat a large building, four-stories tall and spanning over at least two acres. Climbing out a second story window was a young girl, age 16. Attempting to climb down some vines growing on the side of the building, she slipped and fell down one-and-a-half stories, landing in the bushes by the side of the first story window. "Ow..." she groaned, sitting up. "Okay, that hurt..." The girl then flipped to her feet. She looked through the window, then ran across a field - meant for "outside time" - and climbed up a fence. At the top, she fell and hit the ground.

"_Ouch! _... I'm getting tired of falling..."

Sighing, she sat up. She reached into a bag slung over one shoulder and pulled out a handmade plushie, complete with blue hair, yellow eyes, and x-shaper scar. She grinned, squealed, and clutched the plushie to her chest. "Ah... Nii-san... I'm comin for ya! One year, just like ya said! No more Twilight Asylum for Naiynn, nuh-uh. I'm gonna find ya, Nii-san!" Still grinning, the girl - Naiynn - stood and walked past the Twlight Asylum and the sign reading "Twlight Asylum", plushie in hand.

- - - - -

Back on the roads of Twlight Town, in the back of a stolen truck, Axel was still groaning. Cyclone was now stroking his har and telling him to shut up as many different ways as she can. Xena, leaning through the window in the windshield, had just asked why Saix was smoking a joint. "Ah..." Roxas said thoughtfully. "I believe it was that one girl that caused him to start, right?"

"Yeah," Xigbar said, nodding.

"So, what was her name?" Cyclone asked.

"I can't really remember..." Xigbar said after a few moments of pausing.

Axel groaned.

"Shush, Axel," Cyclone muttered.

"Her name was Naiynn," Demyx said, sitting up in his corner of the truck.

"How do you know that and no one else does?" Roxas asked.

"I thought. The name came to me," Demyx said simply.

"Why did he start smoking joints because of one girl?" Xena askd. "What the hell did she do?"

There was silence for a while, then Roxas spoke up. "...That's ... complicated."

"You don't know, do you?" Cyclone asked.

Axel groaned.

"Quiet, Axel," Cyclone muttered.

Roxas shrugged. "We really don't know anything."

"All we really know," Xigbar added. "is that somethin that girl did caused Saix to smoke joints."

"That's weird..." Xena said, tilting her head. Soon, she grinned. "Let's talk about something else now!"

Axel groaned.

"Shut up, Axel.," Cyclone muttered.

"But... my leg..." Axel moaned.

"Yes, Axel," Cyclone said smoothly, pratically ignoring him. "We know. Now shut the hell up."

"So... What do we talk about now?" Demyx asked.

"Let's play 20 Questions!" Xena said excitedly.

Cyclone raised an eyebrow. "Why do you always wanna play 20 Questions?"

"20 Questions is fun..."

Axel groaned.

"Stop it, Axel," Cyclone ordered, giving him a swift slap to the head.

"But it hurts..." Axel whined.

"We know, Axel."

"Xena, ask Zexion when he plans on stopping," Roxas said.

"Fine. Hold on." Xena twisted back through the window and repeated the question, pausing for his answer. "You don't plan to? Damn, Zexy..."

At this, having heard what Xena said, Axel sat up. He pushed Xena out of his way and then climbed through the window, wincing as his leg scraped the frame. Once inside the truck's cab, Axel leaned over Zexion's shoulder and gripped the steering wheel. Zexion jumped and tried to pull the steering wheel in the opposite direction. "Holy fuck, Axel! Let go of the fuckin steering wheel!"

"Stop the damn truck!"

"Zexion, you're about to run over a girl," Marluxia said calmly.

Zexion slammed his foot down on the brakes and the truck - no matter which direction it was going - screeched to a halt. "Dammit, Axel! I nearly ran someone over!"

"Well, at least you stopped," Axel grumbled, letting go of the steering wheel.

"I suppose I'm the only one here who finds this girl familar," Marluxia said.

Zexion and Axel looked to the teenage girl - with recentely dyed blue hair - who was now standing in front of the truck and staring at it. Axel didn't recognize her, but Zexion sighed. "That's...?"

Marluxia nodded. "Yeah. That's her."

"It's been roughly a year, hasn't it?" Zexion asked.

Axel blinked, clueless. "What the fuck are you two talking about?"

Marluxia, ignoring Axel, "Yeah. Wonder what he'll do when he realizes she actually got out of that place."

"There's only one way to find out," Zexion responded.

"What are you talking about?" Axel repeated.

Ignoring Axel, Marluxia threw open his door and stepped out of the truck. In what seemed like an instant, the girl was standing in front of Marluxia, grinning. "Hi, Naiynn," Marluxia said cooly.

"Marly-kins!" Naiynn squealed.

"I told you not to call me that. Get in the back of the truck."

"..Why?"

"Just get in back of the truck."

"Okay, Marlu-kun!"

"And stop with the nicknames!" Marluxia ordered, climbing back into the truck.

Naiynn grinned and climbed into the back of the truck, where Axel has resumed his spot, head in Cyclone's lap, and was groaning again. She pointed to Axel. "What happened to him?"

"Xigbar shot him," Demyx said.

"Accident," Xigbar added.

Naiynn nodded slowly. "Uh huh... Why don't you just pull the bullets out and then heal him?"

"Because we don't know how to remove bullets from people's body parts, and we're all out of potions," Cyclone explained.

"And you are?" Roxas asked.

"My name is Naiynn. Can we go see Nii-san now?"

Silence.

Axel groaned.

"Oh, shut up, Axel," Cyclone said, smacking him in the head again.

"Who's _Nii-san?" _Roxas asked.

Instead of answering, Naiynn held the plushie in her hand up for them to see. "See? Nii-san!" she chirped happily.

Silence.

"...Saix..."

"Saix is... _Nii-san?"_

"Yep!" Naiynn said. "So, when are we gonna see him?"

"Uh... Not for a while," Roxas said slowly. "We're actually on the run from him."

"He's trying to turn us over to Xemnas. Apparentely, none of us want to go back with Xemnas," Demyx said, earning him several glares.

"Of course none of us wants to go back with Xemnas. The man's crazy!" Cyclone snapped.

"So... I'll get to see Nii-san when he catches up to this truck?" Naiynn asked.

"Exactly."

Axel groaned, louder than usual. "Oh, shit... I think I'm getting dizzy... Fuckin blood loss..." he moaned.

"All right, that's it," Cyclone said. "Someone make Zexion stop."

"Hold on," Demyx said, leaning through the window. "Hey, Xena. Get Zexion to stop, would you?"

Sitting in the backseat of the truck's cab, Xena nodded and leaned forward, whispering something to Zexion. Whatever she said caused Zexion to sigh and pull the truck into an empty parking lot. As Demyx slid back through the window, Zexion opened his door and stepped out, walking over the back of the truck and climbing in. Zexion held up a single potion. "It's only half-full, but-"

"Why is it only half-full?" Demyx interrupted.

Zexion, blushing furiously, "I don't want to say."

"Did Xemnas give to you?" Xigbar asked, grinning.

"That doesn't matter all right?" Zexion snarled.

"I'll take that as a yes," Xigbar smirked.

"Can we get on with this!" Roxas yelled.

Zexion nodded. "Right. Axel, this potion - or what's left of it - will heal the wound. The bullets will have to stay in your leg until we get back to the castle and have Vexen remove them for you."

"You're going back to the castle?" Cyclone asked.

"The bullets can stay in his leg," Zexion replied indifferently.

"Uh... That might not be wise," Xigbar said slowly. "Those aren't normal bullets, you know."

"Then back to the castle we go," Roxas said.

Zexion nodded and gave the potion to Axel, who sighed in relief.

Naiynn perked up almost instantly. "Hey, if you're going back to the castle, that means I'll be able to see Nii-san quicker, right?"

Zexion nodded. "Yeah."

Naiynn squealed and clutched her plushie to her chest again. Zexion rolled his eyes and climbed back out of the bed. Before he hit the ground, Marluxia was in the back of the truck. In a few seconds, he was in front of Cyclone, pulling Axel off of her and throwing him across the bed of the truck. At this moment, Xena leaned halfway through the window and smiled at Cyclone. "Remember, Cyclone. You're like a sister to me," she said.

"What the-"

Cyclone was cut off as Marluxia leaned down and kissed her. Cyclone, now to shocked to do anything, just sat, wide-eyed, as the others stared. Xena snickered and then fell over onto her back laughing. The others, after getting over their intital shock, joined her. As Marluxia pulled away from Cyclone, Xena reached into one of the pockets on the cloak she was still wearing..

Marluxia, reaching one hand through the window, smirked. "Pay up. $750."

- - - - -

Across the street, Saix had paid a kid to spy on the others. "Hey, you said there were two girls, right?" the kid asked Saix.

Saix nodded. "Yes. Why?"

"There's three in the truck."

Saix snatched the binoculars the kid was using and looked through. He paused before lowering them. "...Shit..."

Xemnas, standing beside Saix, "What is it?"

"... That girl..." Saix said, handing the binoculars to Xemnas. "...She actually got out of the Twilight Asylum."

"Hmm..." Xemnas said, watching as the truck drove away. "We can discuss Naiynn later. It looks like they're headed back to the castle." Xemnas handed the kid his binoculars and he and Saix got into a black sports-car beside them. Saix, of course, wasn't looking forward to when they got back to the castle.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Nii-san means brother, just in case no one knows. And 'dono' is a respectful Japanese suffix.

Yes. Naiynn is insane.

Next chapter - if I remember correctly, how Naiynn met Saix.


	26. Naiynn Meets Niisan

Excuse the grammer and/or spelling mistakes. I'm lazy and don't want to read through the story.

- - Fangirls of: - -

Axel

Saix

- - Should not be mad at me for this chapter. - -

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As the truck started back towards the castle and Cyclone got over her initial shock, she turned to Naiynn and asked her how she met Saix. Naiynn grinned and giggled, squeezing her plushie. "...Well?" Cyclone asked.

"Hey, I'd like to know as well," Axel put in.

"Yeah!" Roxas agreed.

"He saved my life over a year ago," Naiynn answered.

Silence.

"Saix saved someone's life?" Xigbar said, surprised.

"Well, holy shit..." Axel muttered. "I always figured Saix would kill someone before saving them."

"Same here," Roxas agreed.

"I think he's sweet," Naiynn said, fingering her plushie.

Silence.

Xena leaned back through the window. "Woah... It's quiet... What's going on?"

"Naiynn said she thinks Saix is sweet," Demyx said, blinking.

"Okay then..."

"Uh... Maybe you should start at the beginning," Roxas suggested. Naiynn grinned and nodded. Xena scrambled through the window, settling down between Cyclone and Demyx.

- - - - -

_Fifteen months prior_

Sometime in early May, The Twilight Asylum takes its paitents on a yearly field trip. This year, an outdoor barbeque and carnival agreed to let the asylum hold their trip. Currently employed at the asylum was Naiynn. Naiynn, ignoring her orders, was sitting on a picnic table with one of her fellow workers. "Hmm..." Naiynn muttered, brushings some of her purple hair out of her face. "Hey, Reds. Look."

Her friend, Reds said, "What?"

"That van's got Nobody symbols on it," Naiynn said, pointing it out.

"Really? We should go and see whats goin on!" Before Naiynn could say anything, Reds got off the table and started to walk towards the van, pulling Naiynn with her.

- - - - -

The van that pulled up was currently loaded with the Organization XIII. None of them were wearing their cloaks because every single one was dirty, thanks to Demyx forgetting to wash them. Xemnas, being the oh-so-wonderful leader that he is, demanded that his Organization wear cloaks, and had discovered that the company he had paid to make the cloaks was at the carnival/barbeque. That was why he's there.

The rest of the Organization? Xemnas didn't trust them enough to leave them alone in Castle Oblivion without him.

Xemnas was currently standing in front of all of them, watching as all of them continue to talk and argue amongst themselves. Which means that they were all ignoring him. His eyes twitched. "_Be quiet!"_

Instant silence.

"That's better. Now, out there is our cloak distributor. I want you all to split up in groups and help me find him. Once you do, you will find me and lead me to him. Understand?"

Axel, sarcastically, "Yes, oh great leader."

Xemnas glared at him.

"I understand, Xemnas. Lighten up." Axel paused. "Or fuck Marluxia. Either one."

Marluxia glared at him.

"... There seems to be a lot of negativity towards me ..." Axel said after a while.

"No shit," Larxene snorted.

"Axel, you seem to be pissing everyone off at once... Why don't we leave now?" Roxas said, already standing.

"Sure!" Axel said, standing up also. "Larxene's coming with us."

"Oh, I am, am I?" Larxene said sourly.

"Uh... Yes..." Axel said, pulling her up.

_"Go!"_

Axel pulled Larxene after him, leaving with Roxas. Xemnas glared at the rest of them and they all leave.

- - - - -

Outside, Axel walked past Naiynn and Reds and waved. Naiynn waved back, wondering how he could be so impossibly skinny. Still staring at Axel's waist, Naiynn ignored Reds's squeal and only looked at her when she yanked her arm. "What?"

"Look! Hot man at ten o'clock!" Reds squealed.

Naiynn looked at her watch. "... But it's 11:30..."

"Just look!"

Naiynn looked and tilted her head. Reds was pointing towards Marluxia, who was being followed by Xigbar and Demyx.

"Isn't he hot?"

Naiynn blinked. "Uh... which one...?"

"The one with the pink hair!"

"... Are you sure that's a guy?"

Reds's eyes narrowed. "Of course it is! Come on, I'll _prove _it!" Without waiting for Naiynn to answer, Reds grabbed her arm again and pulled her over in front of Marluxia.

"Who are you two and why are you in my way?" Marluxia spat.

"Now, Naiynn, is that a woman's voice? I don't think so," Reds said, ignoring what Marluxia had said.

"You know, the man could be mad that you just told me that," Naiynn replied calmly.

"You're damn right he is!" Xigbar said.

"Shut the hell up, Xigbar!"

Xigbar smirked. "Make me, flower boy. Or should I call you _boy-toy."_

At this, Marluxia and Xigbar started a stream of insults.

"Uh... Okay.." Demyx said, tilting his head in a clueless manner.

"So... Who are you three?" Naiynn asked.

"Oh! I'm Demyx, the one with the pink hair is Marluxia, and the other one is Xigbar. You're Naiynn, right?"

Naiynn nodded. "Yup! And this is Reds."

"Hey. Your friend - Marluxia - is hot."

Demyx blinked. "... Okay ..."

Naiynn sighed. "Reds, honestly! You don't tell people that someone they know is hot!"

"Well, he is..."

As Naiynn and Reds began to argue, Demyx sighed and decided to find an ice cream booth.

- - - - -

Meanwhile, Saix and Vexen were busy scaling a few of the booths. Vexen had a pair of binoculars and was looking through them. Suddenly, he stopped. Saix, noticing Vexen's lack of movement, stopped also. "Vexen?" Saix asked. "What is it?"

"Found the distributor. They're on the edge of the cliff, right underneath that bridge over there."

"... Lead the way."

- - - - -

Xigbar, suddenly noticing the lack of Demyx, "Hey, Marluxia, calm down. .. Girls!"

"What?" Naiynn asked.

"Do you know what happened to our little Nocturnal Melody?"

"...Who?" Reds asked.

"Demyx.," Marluxia explained.

"Oh..." Naiynn said.

Reds shrugged. "He must've left while everyone was arguing."

"Well, we gotta find the kid. If he gets into sugar again, Xemnas'll have our heads..." Xigbar muttered.

"You're right about that," Marluxia agreed. "Girls, help us find the damn brat."

"All right!" Naiynn said, grinning and walking alongside Marluxia as they started moving. "Mind if I call you Marly?"

"Fuck off, girly," Marluxia snarled.

"That's _Naiynn._ ... Marly."

"Ah, don't worry about Mar. He's just pissed because Xem-" Xigbar started.

"You finish that sentence and you're dead!" Marluxia said.

"Hey, Mar," Reds said suddenly. "You're hot. And your hair makes you hotter."

"... Thanks ..."

"Hey! Look, there he is!" Naiynn shouted, catching everyone's attention.

Demyx was sitting on a table about fifteen feet in front of them. A pair of headphones around his neck was blasting music so loud they can hear it clearly. In his hands, currently being drained of all its contents, was a bottle of chocolate syrup that was probably supposed to be used on the bowl of half-melted ice cream sitting beside him.

"Demyx-" Marluxia started.

"Give me some of that!" Reds finished.

"Sure!" Demyx threw his bottle of chocolate syrup to Reds - who catched it - and then jumped off the table and started to run in the opposite direction.

"Ah, shit!" Xigbar yelled.

Thus spawned a chase that led straight to the bride. Right below it, Saix and Vexen were having an argument with their cloak distributor. Of course, Demyx spotted this and leapt straight over the bridge railing. And, of course, no one else knew that anything was below the bridge. "Holy shit!" Marluxia muttered, stopping at the bridge railing. "... I'm dead ... Xemnas is going to fuckin kill me..."

"Either that or just plain fu-"

_"Xigbar!"_

"Aw..." Reds said. "Somebody needs a hug..."

"...What...?" Marluxia said.

Reds looked at Naiynn, and they both grinned. As Marluxia turned his back on the two of them to yell at Xigbar, Naiynn jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What the hell! Get the fuck off me, Naiynn!" Naiynn's grin widened, but she didn't do anything. Marluxia, scowling, pushed Naiynn with one arm and sighed when her arms unhook from his neck. A high-pitched scream sounded from behind him, and he turned to see Naiynn toppling over the bridge railing.

- - - - -

Below the bridge, the argument between Saix and the distributor had heated up. Saix himself was nearing Berserk mode. "Saix, calm down," Vexen said.

Saix, ignoring Vexen, growled to the distributor, "Obey me, or die."

"Somebody needs a timeout," the distributor responded.

Saix growled.

"Man, Saix..." Demyx said. "You're always killing people.. Heh. It must be impossible for you to save someone."

Saix turned to glare at - and possibly kill - Demyx, and then spotted Naiynn falling. He hesitated, then decided to prove Demyx wrong. He teleported to Naiynn, slung one arm around her waist, and then teleported back. He smirked at the shocked look on Demyx's face. "So.. It's impossible, is it?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ahaha. Long wait for an update, ne?

Well... You're going to have to wait some more.

Next chapter: ...the end of Naiynn's first meeting with Saix, and... something else I can't remember.


	27. Back to the Castle

Excuse the grammer and/or spelling mistakes. I'm lazy and don't want to read through the story.

- - Fangirls of: - -

Axel

Saix

- - Should not be mad at me for this chapter. - -

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Demyx's shocked look turned into a frown and he crossed his arms and pouted. "Not fair. You weren't supposed to see her!"

Saix only raised an eyebrow.

"Not fair, not fair, _not fair!"_ Demyx continued, before abruptly saying, _"_...Hey, Vexy, go get me some ice cream."

Vexen rolled his eyes. "My name is not Vexy, and you are perfectly capable of getting your own damn ice cream."

Demyx sighed and continued pouting. The cloak distributor snorted, causing Saix and Vexen to stare at him. "What?" Saix asked rudely.

"Gotta death grip on that girl, or what?"

Saix released Naiynn, who continued to stand next to him and stare up at him. "You can go now," Saix said, raising one eyebrow.

"...You saved me..." Naiynn muttered, completely in awe.

"Yes... Now go."

"Thank you."

Saix sighed. "That's nice. Go," he said, giving Naiynn a brief push away from him. Naiynn smiled, then wrapped her arms around Saix. Saix blinked in surprise and grasped her arms, trying to pry her off. Demyx, along with the distributor started laughing. Vexen sighed and shaked his head.

"Aww... She likes you, Saix!" Demyx giggled.

The distributor grinned. "Do you know her name? Eh, ol' Elf-boy?"

Saix switched his gaze from Naiynn to the distributor, narrowing his eyes in anger. "Don't call me an elf!"

"Saix..." Naiynn squealed, squeezing. him tighter. "You're my savior..."

"That's wonderful," Saix growled as she squeezed even tighter. "Release me."

"Saix..."

"Let go!" Saix barked, finally managing to pull her off. "Now. Who are you?"

"My name is Naiynn. I work at the Twilight Asylum. And you, Saix... you are my Nii-san."

Silence.

"Nii-san...?" Saix repeated.

Naiynn nodded. "Mm hmm!"

"... ...There's a Twilight Asylum?" Demyx asked, blinking.

Vexen smirked. "Yes. We've been trying to send you there for the past two years." Demyx scowled. Vexen snickered. Saix stared at Naiynn. Naiynn stared up at him. The cloak distributor snorted and started laughing, only to stop as Xemnas appeared beside him.

- - - - -

_Present Times_

Naiynn stopped and grinned, turning around and staring at the black sports car that was following them. Cyclone exchanged a look with Xena, Axel and Roxas exchanged a look, and Xigbar grinned.

"I can't believe you guys still wanna send me to that damned asylum..." Demyx pouted.

"It's not as bad as the Silver Fox Maximum Secruity Institute," Naiynn said, turning her head back to them.

Demyx paused. "Not even going to ask."

"Well, that was interesting," Xena commented, leaning back through the window. "Hey, Zexy, where are we getting to the castle?" A pause. "You shut the hell up, you pink-haired fruity bastard!" Another pause. "Do you want me to tell Xemnas that you'd _like _for him to fuck you inside out! Cause I will!"

Axel snorted in laughter. "Hey, that's a good one. I'll totally tell Xemnas that. Crazy fucker'll have one wild night."

Xena was suddenly pushed out of the window. She stumbled over Cyclone's legs and fell, landing on Axel's leg with the bullets in it. "Ah! Get the fuck off me!" Axel snapped, pushing her.

"Sorry, Axel," Xena said, sitting up but not moving off of Axel. "Marluxia was being a bastard and pushed me out."

"That's nice. Now, _move!" _Axel groaned.

"Xena! Get off him!" Cyclone said, grabbing her friend's arms and pulling.

Xena pulled away from Cyclone. "I will. As soon as we get to the castle."

"Are you fuckin kiddin me?" Axel said.

"Ah, calm down Axel," Xigbar said.

"Calm down?" Axel repeated, nearing hysterics. "She's lying on my leg! Dammit, _get off me!"_

"Axel," Demyx said cooly.

"What!"

"Castle," Naiynn said, just as cooly, pointing towards the looming building with her Saix plushie.

Axel blinked and looked up. He blinked again, then shoved Xena off him.

"Yeah... Ouch," Xena muttered.

"Stupid bitch," Axel growled, rubbing his leg.

"Why, thank you," Xena said, standing.

Zexion stopped the truck and he and Marluxia stepped out. The black sports car pulled up beside them and Xemnas got out. Saix followed him, hood up.

"Hi, Xemnas!" Naiynn said happily, waving.

"Hello, Naiynn," Xemnas said, before turning to the others. "All of you, out of the truck. Now."

"Xemnas, we're here to have Xigbar's bullets removed from Axel's leg. Can we do that before you have Saix punish us for leaving?" Roxas said quickly, gesturing towards the castle.

Xemnas sighed. "Fine."

The others got out of the back of the truck and hurried past Xemnas. Naiynn paused and looked at the hooded Saix before following the others.

"Saix, take your hood down," Xemnas ordered.

"If I play it right, Naiynn will not even know I'm here."

Xemnas shook his head as Saix walked into the castle, then followed after him.

- - - - -

Inside the castle, Axel had led the others straight to Vexen. "Come on, Vexen! Stop playing around with potions and get these bullets out of my leg!"

Demyx reached out and grabbed one of Vexen's potions.

"I'm busy, Axel," Vexen replied, before saying, "...Demyx, drop that potion."

Demyx dropped the potion and vanished just as the bottle broke at Marluxia's feet. "Marluxia, I suggest washing that off," Vexen said, without turning away from his current experiment.

"Why?" Marluxia asked, raising one eyebrow in suspicion.

"Just wash it off."

Marluxia left.

"Now, Axel, what did you want?" Vexen asked, turning to face them.

"There are _bullets _in my _leg," _Axel growled, glaring fiercly at Vexen.

"And not just normal bullets. _My_ bullets," Xigbar added.

Vexen nodded and sighed. "Ah. I suppose that's important enough to set aside my own work for a while. Everyone except Axel - leave."

"But-"

_"Go."_

Everyone, two of them not exactly happy, exited Vexen's room and stood outside.

"I think I'm going to seperate myself from you dumbasses for a little while," Zexion said after a while, turning away from them.

"I'm going with you," Xena said instantly, latching onto one of his arms.

"And I'm going with Xena," Cyclone said, standing beside Xena.

"And I'm going with Cyclone because there's no one else to talk to while Axel's getting bullets removed from his leg," Roxas said, standing on Zexion's other side.

Zexion groaned and tried to wrench his arm away from Xena. "Dammit! When I say 'seperate', it means '_away from you fuckers'!"_

"Lighten up, Zexy," Xena said calmly.

"Will you stop calling me by that damned nickname?" Zexion growled.

"Well... I'm going to find Nii-san," Naiynn said slowly, taking a step away from them.

"Saix? Aw, he's with Xemnas," Xigbar said, gesturing back the way they had come.

Naiynn gasped. "The hooded member! I thought that was him!" she said, turning and running off to find Saix and Xemnas.

"Okay! So... Zexion... What are you doing to do?" Cyclone asked?

"Try and ditch my annoying fucktard tagalongs," Zexion said, giving up on trying to wrench away from Xena, his eye twitching slightly.

"I'm honored, Zexion. I really am," Roxas said sarcastically.

"Well... I believe I'll go and have more target practice," Xigbar said, smirking. "See ya, dudes!" He paused. "And chicks!" He disappeared.

Zexion paused, looking at all of the people and Nobodies around him, each of them staring at him. "... You can leave now. All of you."

No one moved.

"...Dammit..."

Zexion started to walk away and the other followed him. Suddenly, screams drifted through Vexen's door, and both Roxas and Cyclone paused. "What the hell is Vexen doing...?" Cyclone asked, grasping Xena's other arm and causing her to halt, which in turn stopped Zexion.

"Probably trying to help Axel and molest him at the same time," Zexion replied.

Cyclone stared, shocked.

"What? He's gotten himself a reputation for doing that." Zexion said.

"...This is one fucked up Organization..." Xena muttered.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Muaha.

Next chapter is currently in progress. I ran out of paper to write it on. So sit. And WAIT.

Jeff comes back. Along with my guest role. I suppose you could call it that. A requested one, anyway.

SOYEAH. I'm working on the next chapter.


	28. To Twilight Asylum

Excuse the grammer and/or spelling mistakes. I'm lazy and don't want to read through the story.

- - Fangirls of: - -

Axel

- - Should not be mad at me for this chapter. - -

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

As Axel continued to scream in Vexen's room, and Zexion continued to walk down the hallway, Cyclone stopped. "That's it!" she snapped. "What the hell is Vexen doing to him?"

"I already told you," Zexion said, stopping himself. "But if you want, go check on Axel."

"I think I will!" Cyclone said, starting back to Vexen's room.

"Cyclone, hold on a second! Zexion's just trying to get you to go away," Xena objected.

"Well, it worked. I'm going to go stop Vexen from tramuatizing my poor hot and sexy - _Axel!" _

Axel had just walked out of Vexen's room, eye twitching and pants leg sizzling. No more than two seconds later, and Cyclone was clinging to one of his arms. "Oh, Axel! What did Vexen do to you?"

"I don't want to talk about what that bastard did," Axel ground out. "I feel like having a fucking drink in the kitchen."

"Of course," Cyclone agreed, and her, Axel, and Roxas started off towards the kitchen. Xena looked toward Zexion - who was trying to run away - then grabbed his arm and pulled him after them.

- - - - -

In the kitchen, Xemnas was sitting with a cup of coffee in front of him. Saix was beside him, resisting the very strong urge to kill Naiynn, who was sitting calmly beside him and slurping a bottle of soda. "I missed you, Nii-san," Naiynn said.

"Mm hmm," Saix muttered, not even listening.

"I'm glad I found you again."

"Mm hmm."

"Did you miss me, Nii-san?"

"Mm hmm."

Naiynn squealed. "Oh, Nii-san!" she said, giving Saix a deathgrip hug-

"How sweet, Saix," Xemnas snickered.

"Naiynn... Get off of me!" Saix growled.

At this moment, the door to the kitchen opened.

"Aw, Saix!" Axel said, smirking. "You're such a sweet older brother!"

"Axel, if you do not shut up right now, I'll-" Saix started.

Someone knocked on the door, cutting Saix's sentence short. Xemnas looked up at it. "Axel, get the door," he ordered.

"Fuck no. Roxas, get the door," Axel said.

Roxas sighed and walked to the door. As soon as he got the door open, a pizza box flew through the door and landed on the table. "Pizza, bitches," the girl standing in the doorway said, grinning.

Naiynn gasped. "Reds? How'd you get out of the Silver Fox Maximum Secruity Institute?"

The girl, Reds, smirked. "Ah, now that's a secret."

As Roxas walked back to Axel, a portal opened in the kitchen and Demyx stepped out, fingering a medallion around his neck. "Hey, guys, look what I found in Luxord's room!" he said, grinning like an idiot.

Xemnas sighed. "Demyx, whatever you took, put it-"

"Demyx!" Reds squealed, yet again cutting Xemnas off. Everyone in the room looked back to her, only to look right back at Demyx as she leapt across the room towards him. She caught him around the neck and threw him to the floor.

"So Demyx has a fangirl..." Zexion said after a few moments of silence. "What the fuck is wrong with that girl that makes her like _Demyx?!"_

Xena shook her head. "She came from a place called "Silver Fox Maximum Secruity Institute". What else is there to say about her?"

"Why do insane girls keep turning up in my kitchen?" Xemnas said, taking a sip from his cup of coffee.

"I'm here for Nii-san!" Naiynn said happily, casting a glance at her friend. "I dunno why Reds is here."

"I came to see you," Reds said, letting go of Demyx. "So I bought a pizza."

Silence.

"A pizza..?" Cyclone asked. "Why?"

"Because pizza solves everything," Reds said seriously.

Naiynn opened the pizza box. "Not if you eat all of it."

Reds shrugged. "I met a homeless teenage boy and we ate it."

"I wish I could meet a homeless teenage boy and eat pizza with him..." Naiynn said, pouting.

"Well, he's outside. I'll get him for you!" Reds stood up and started toward door.

"No!" Xemnas objected. "No more idiots in my castle!"

"Too late," Reds snorted, opening door. "Hi, homeless boy!"

The "homeless boy" waved to the others, threw a look over his shoulder, then walked inside and closed the door.

"Oh... _fuck _no," Zexion snarled.

"Why, is that our good friend from the mall?" Axel asked, in mock confusion.

"..Jeff," Zexion muttered, his visable eye narrowing.

"You know the homeless guy?" Reds asked in amazement.

"You could say that," Xena snorted.

Jeff nodded. "Yeah. We've met. You guy get back in your original bodies yet?"

"Yes. We have," Zexion replied shortly.

"Really?" Jeff said. "Wow, that was quick. The last people had to go to the Asylum because the effect had lasted three years and they had a mental breakdown."

Everyone stared at him.

"...Stephen told me."

Naiynn snapped her fingers. "Oh! Casey and Johnny, right?"

"Yeah."

Naiynn grinned. "I know them!" Then her grin fell. "Oh... I forgot to say bye before I escaped..."

"Then let's go and you can see them again," Saix said, seeing this as a chance to get her back in the Asylum.

"Really? Oh, Nii-san, you're the best!" Naiynn squealed, giving Saix another hug.

"We can use Axel's truck!" Demyx suggested, jumping to his feet.

"I'm driving it!" Axel yelled.

"Yes, Axel," Cyclone said, speaking slowly as if he were five. "Of course you are."

Axel, as everyone (except for Xemnas) began to leave, "Hey, I'm serious, dammit!" He sighed and sulked off after Cyclone and Roxas.

Jeff, being pulled along by Reds, "Can I drive? I'm getting my license soon, so I need to practice..."

"Not with my truck!" Axel shouted back.

As the others neared the truck, they find Marluxia and Demyx sitting inside of it. The truck was obviously cranked, as they could clearly hear whatever music Demyx decided to turn on. Axel scowled and banged on the window. "Marluxia! Out of my truck!"

Marluxia merely gestured to the back of the truck. Cyclone and Roxas grabbed Axel and pulled him to the back of the truck. Xena, still pulling Zexion, climbed in after them. Saix got into the black sports car, followed by Naiynn, Reds, and Jeff.

Xena leaned halfway through the window. "Demyx, how'd you get here before us?"

Demyx pushed Xena out of the window and leaned out himself. "I teleported here as soon as all of you headed for the door. You know, to get away from Reds. You think I was gonna stay in there with that insane chick? Highly doubtful."

Silence.

"Purely fasicating," Roxas said sarcastically.

"You're still wearing Luxord's medallion, you dumbass," Axel said. "Don't you know those nutjobs at the Asylum will _butcher _you for something that shiny?"

"Ah, who gives a shit?"

"Your funeral, then," Xena said.

- - - - -

As both the truck and the sports car pull up, Naiynn leapt out and stopped at the huge double doors. "Hi, Alca!" she said, waving to the woman secruity guard in front of one door.

"Hi, Naiynn," Alca said. "You bring this "Nii-san" of yours here?"

Naiynn nodded and pulled Saix closer to her. Alca nodded once, looking him over, then calmly pulled a nightstick from her belt. Naiynn gasped. "You're not going to hurt, Nii-san, are you, Alca?!"

"I wouldn't think of it." Alca paused and glanced over at the male secruity guad leaning against the wall, eyes closed, and headphones in his ears. "Traz, on the other hand..."

At this point, everyone else had actually arrived at the doors. Cyclone, having heard the last thing Alca said, whistled. "Hit him, girl!" she cheered. "Hit him hard!"

Alca smirked. "Gladly." She whapped Traz in the forehead. "Pay attention, Traz!" she yelled, whapping him again. "You know we have to do this job right, dammit! Do you _want _to go back to jail?!"

"No!" Traz yelled back, trying to deflect the hits. "Stop hitting me, Alca!" Alca and Traz continue to argue until something hit the doors behind them.

"Uhm, what the hell was that?" Demyx asked.

Traz turned his head to the door as Alca froze, nightstick poised above Traz's head. "Do they _still _throw his gun at the doors?" he asked Alca.

"Apparently..." Alca said, lowering her hand.

"Explaination, please," Axel said.

"The desk clerk, Stephen, likes to wripe the head secruity guard's gun and give it to the Asylum paitents, who then like to throw it at doors just to make him angry," Naiynn said quickly.

The others just kind of nodded. Jeff, who had been virtually been dead the entire ride, perked up at the name "Stephen".

"Stephen?" he repeated.

"Is this the same Stephen who works at that place in the mall?" Marluxia asked Zexion.

"Not unless he quit..." Zexion muttered.

"Stephen did quit his old job," Traz explained. "Said something about more money and a dumbass fucker taking over his old job."

"That'd be Jeff," Demyx said. Marluxia and Zexion nodded.

_"Dumbass fucker?! _I am n_ot _a dumbass fucker!" Jeff snapped.

Reds blinked, taking a step closer to Demyx. "Damn... He switches moods in seconds."

"He must have wild mood swings," Saix explained.

"Sounds like someone we know," Demyx said. He started snickering, followed shortly by Axel, Roxas, Marluxia, and Zexion. Saix glared at all of them, but before he could do anything, Jeff pushed him out of the way.

"Uhm... Nii-san's been known for his anger, so-" Naiynn began, only to be rudely interrupted as Jeff ignored her, pushed Alca out of the way, and kicked open the door. The rest of them stared as he pushed the head secruity guard away, then trooped in, Naiynn stopping to stare at the guard on the ground. "Would you like some help, Reno?" she asked, holding a hand out to him.

"I'd like a drink," Reno muttered, accepting her hand anyway.

Further up the entrance hall, Roxas sighed. "Where the hell is Demyx?" he asked.

The radio clipped to Reno's belt crackled to life. "Reno, we have an intruder on the third floor."

Reno sighed. "Dammit.. I just got back from the third floor..." he complained, walking towards the elevator.

"Let's follow that homeless boy whose name is apparently Jeff!" Reds said as the door closed on Reno.

- - - - -

Three floors up, Reno stepped out of the elevator and was greeted with the site of one of the manical and incurable/untreatable murderes shoving entire bottles of pills down the intruders throat. Reno sighed. "Get the hell back in your room," he said, grabbing the patient by the back of his standard issue Twilight Asylum uniform shirt and dragged him down the hallway. There, he tossed him into the open room and locks it. He turned around and was instantly staring at Demyx. "What the- Back up, yo!"

Demyx rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever." He grabbed Reno's arm and started pulling him down random hallways. "Hey, where's everyone else at? Why didncha drag 'em all up here with you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Reno asked.

"Don't try and trick me!" Demyx yelled. "You may have changed your clothes, but I can tell you're Axel! There's no one else in _all the worlds _with hair as bright as yours!"

Reno raised an eyebrow. "Who the fuck is Axel?"

Demyx stopped at a stairwell leading to the second floor. "Stop trying to play mind games on me! I know just who you- What are you doing?"

Reno had just pulled out his weapon.

"What the hell is that?" Demyx asked cluelessly.

"An EMR."

"...A _what?"_

"There's only one thing you need to know about this," Reno said.

"..What?"

"It hurts, yo."

Demyx blinked, still obviously confused. Three seconds later, he flew over the railing of the staircase, falling onto the one below it, having been hit with Reno's full force. He twitched, having also been shocked, and sat up, staring up at Axel. He blinked. "Axel?" He looked at Reno as he walked down the stairs. "Holy CRAP. Either I need glasses, or there are two Axels now!"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

And now. We play the waiting game. For we have caught up to everything I've written so far.

Isn't that GREAT, folks?

I'm kidding. It's not that great at all, is it? Well, guess what?

**Wait BITCHES.**

Rauxlen gave me the idea for Reno and what Demyx said at the end. Congratulate her. For she made Reno a guest role character for a while. As in, whenever they get out of the Twilight Asylum is whenever Reno disappears. Kay? And for those of you who have no fucking clue who Reno is. Look it up.

Alca and Traz. Haha. "Alcatraz". ...My brain's an idiot...

Gaspeth. Jeff? Again?! Hell yes. I happen to like Jeff. He's my favorite OC from this story.

Oh yeah. And if my idiot friends are reading this (AloxaandReds) review me. For I say so.

Everyone else...reviewing is up to you.


	29. Nothing's Normal Anymore

Gaspeth.

This was sitting in my document manager for just about two months. What a lazy jackass I am. (:

* * *

Axel raised an eyebrow and stared down at Demyx, before looking at Reno. "Name's Reno, not Axel. Reno. Re. No."

"R-E-N-O?"

"Bingo."

Demyx, still confused, "Well, you sound like him!"

"Your point?" Reno asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just ignore him, Reno," Axel said. "He's... what's the word..."

"Dumb with a capital D?"

"Exactly."

Reno and Axel paused for a few seconds.

"We'd be good friends," Reno said.

"We would," Axel agreed.

Another pause.

"I like your hair," Axel said.

"Likewise."

Demyx's eye twitches. "It's like those two evil twins you see at the end of the hallway..." he said to himself.

At this point, Cyclone and Roxas ran up, drawing all the attention to themselves. "Axel, where the hell did you go?" Cyclone asked.

"I came to find the idiot," Axel said simply, pointing to Demyx.

"I am _not _an idiot!" Demyx objected, to which he was ignored.

"Yeah, well, that Jeff guy's gone insane," Roxas said.

"Insane?" Axel asked. "Like how?"

Reno's radio crackled to life and he sighed, unclipping it. "What."

"Reno, we have a disruption at the front desk," the person on the other end, most likely Stephen, said.

Reno stared at his radio for about two seconds before yelling into it. "And Traz and Alca can't do anything about this?"

"Nah," the person replied. "They're handling a riot. And Traz has been with a chair four times."

Reno sighed, hooked his radio back on his belt, and walked over Demyx, complaining to himself along the way. "I'm tired of walking up and down the goddamn stairs just because the fuckin loonies can't control themselves..."

"Ah! Reno, hold on!" Axel said, openin.a portal-

"...And just what the hell is that supposed to be, yo?"

"Yippee, a portal!" Demyx said giddily, jumping in it.

Roxas sighed. "I'll go and... try to keep him from getting killed," he said, stepping through portal.

"Damn..." Reno muttered. "Can that thing take me to a bar?"

"Not this one. It only goes to the front desk," Axel said.

"He'll send you to a bar later," Cyclone promised.

Reno stepped through the portal and, of course, ended up in front of the desk. Right in front of him was the disruption, caused by Jeff, who was now trying to crawl through the broken glass window to get at Stephen. Alca and Traz were trying to hold back the paitents, who were trying to get at the other Organization members. Reno sighed, and Cyclone and Axel appeared on either side of him.

"Damn," Axel said simply.

"This is one bad disruption," Cyclone added.

"Third time this week," Reno said, calmly pulling his gun from its holster and firing one shot into the ceiling. The paitents froze instantly, and Jeff fell from the window to the ground."You're all fucking morons," he said. "Alca, get him-" He paused to point to Jeff. "-his medication to control the damn mood swings."

Alca nodded. "Right."

"Medication?!" Jeff repeated, jumping to his feet. "I'm not take no damned medication!"

"...Help her, Traz," Reno said as Jeff ran up the staircase.

Alca and Traz ran after Jeff. The paitents, having just now noticed the gold medallion around Demyx's neck, started to crowd around him. "Hey, look, the crazy people like me!" Demyx said, grinning.

"They like your medallion," Naiynn told him.

"It's shiny," Reds said, nodding.

"Axel told you they'd butcher you for it," Zexion said.

"But, of course, you didn't listen," Xena continued.

"Because you're a fuckin dumbass," Marluxia finished.

Demyx looked at the people around him, now seeing the greedy stares directed at his medallion. "Oh, shit..."

"I'll save you from the insane people!" Reds yelled, jumping in front of the paitents.

"Let's go find your friends, Naiynn," Saix said.

Naiynn blinked. "Oh, yeah!" she said, skipping over to Stephen. "Johnny and Casey, please."

Stephen, cleaning broken glass off his desk, looked up briefly. "They're outside, picking up litter," he told her, picking a piece of glass out of his hair.

"All right! Can you give Nii-san the key to my room?" Naiynn asked.

Stephen handed Naiynn the key, and she handed it to Saix. "Thanks, Stephen!" Waving, she pulled Saix outside.

Reno, watching the second hand on the clock behind Stephen's desk, sighed. "Damn... I can't until Rude comes for the night shift..."

"Well, when's that?" Cyclone asked.

"Nine p.m.," Reno sighed.

Zexion smirked. "You've got four hours of waiting."

Demyx, narrowly avoiding the paitents hands, "Can we go now?"

Reds kicked one paitent in face, grinning all the while. "No! Let's stay for a while. I'm having fun!"

"I'm not!" Demyx yelled, jumping away from one nasty looking young girl.

"If you'd take off that medallion and give it to them, you wouldn't be in trouble," Marluxia said.

Demyx turned to look at him, slapping a paitents' hands away from him. "What?! I can't take this thing off! I plan on using it as bait against Luxord!"

"Luxord would turn you into either a fucking card, or a fucking dice right after you gave it back," Zexion said.

"Because you _know _he's pissed at you for taking the damn thing," Marluxia added.

- - - - -

Meanwhile, Luxord had just realized his medallion is missing. He teleported to the kitchen to ask Xemnas - who was now eating a slice of chocolate cake - what happened to it. "Demyx took it. He's at the Twlight Asylum," Xemnas said, standing up to fix himself a bowl of ice cream.

Luxord scowled and disappeared, presumably to go to the Asylum.

- - - - -

Realization slowly dawned on Demyx. "Oh...no... I don't wanna be a card!" he whined

"Well, you could be a dice instead," Marluxia reminded him.

Demyx shook his head and disappeared to some other part of the Asylum to hide. Reds, realizing Demyx was gone, leapt into the portal before it disappeared completely, leaving Zexion and Marluxia laughing while Xena sighed beside them.

- - - - -

Outside, Naiynn was dragging Saix toward a pair of teenagers at the edge of the grounds. As they neared the pair, the names 'Casey' and 'Johnny' were visible on the backs of their Asylum uniforms. One of them, the girl, was staring at the tall fence and engaging the male in conversation. "How'd you think she got out?"

Johnny, also staring at the fence, while leaning on a rake, rolled his eyes. "She climbed the fence, you dumbass, how else?"

Casey whipped her hand around and glared at him. "Don't call me a dumbass, you motherfucker!"

"What happy people you know, Naiynn," Saix commented.

Naiynn shrugged. "They were stuck in each other's body for three years, Nii-san. They're still tense about it."

- - - - -

Upstairs, on about the fifth floor, Alca and Traz have succeeded in cornering Jeff.

"Calm down..." Alca said gently.

"I'm not taking medication," Jeff snapped.

"And why not?"

"I don't like it."

"But it helps you."

"I don't give a shit."

Traz rolled his eyes and interjected rudely. "Look, just take the damn medication, you whiny little bastard."

Jeff glared and kicked Traz as hard as he possibly could in the stomach before running off again. Traz fell to the ground to try and catch his breath. "Dammit! Traz, haven't told you to leave the talking to me?!" Alca said, dropping to her knees beside him.

- - - - -

Up front, Cyclone was talking with Stephen, while Reno and Axel looked over Axel's list. Roxas was watching TV with the paitents. "So... There's a room in this Asylum that's only opened for the manger?" Cyclone asked.

Stephen nodded. "Right."

"And how often does this manager stop by?" Cyclone asked.

"Barely ever. He's a righteous asshole," Stephen said, picking up and hanging up the phone that was ringing beside him.

"I see..." Smirking, Cyclone turned away and looked over at Axel and Reno. "Thanks, Stephen."

"Just what do you-"

"Axel! Reno!"

Both ignored her, Reno muttering to Axel while pointing at one of the many names on his list.

Cyclone sighed. "...What the hell are you two doing..?" she asked, walking over.

Reno pushef Cyclone away and continued talking with Axel. "So, instead of her..." He paused to point out another name. "...you should choose _her. _Because, you know..." He paused again and glanced at Cyclone. "...what I had mentioned earlier..."

"Ah.." Axel said, folding up the list. "Gotcha... What, Cyclone?"

"Stephen mentioned some room that's only opened for the manager," Cyclone said.

Reno nodded. "I know exactly what you're talking about. Just need a key, yo."

"And we've got him," Axel said, whistling. "Hey, Roxas!"

Roxas, without looking up from his television show that he probably wasn't even interested in, "What?"

"C'mon. We're going on a little trip," Axel said.

Roxas sighed and stood up, following Axel as he and Cyclone trooped after Reno.

- - - - -

Demyx had ended up several floors up, in a dark and relatively empty hallway. Seconds after he stumbled out, Reds appeared beside him. "That was _awesome."_ she said.

"Seemed a bit...swirly... Made me a little dizzy, ya know?" Demyx said.

"Demyx, are you feelin all right?"

Demyx shook his head. "I think those pills are starting to take effect..."

"Pills?" Reds repeated. "Demyx, are you a damn pillpopper?"

Demyx shook his head again. "No... Some loony made me eat pills."

"I guess Darryen still does that," Reds snickered. "How're ya feelin, Demyx?"

"Like my stomach's about to implode and eat itself. Why?"

"You've been walking like you're drunk for quite a while," Reds pointed out.

"Well, I'm not drunk... Maybe a little messed up, but I'm not drunk..." He paused to read a sign on wall. " "Chronic Hypochondriacs"..." He giggled. "Are they on drugs?"

"Yes. Everyone in this Asylum takes medication."

Demyx snickers. "Hypochondriacs on drugs..." He continued walking, still laughing, and tripped. Instead of getting up, he snorted laughter and then started snoring. Reds raised an eyebrow and stared down at Demyx for a short while, before grinning evily.

- - - - -

Luxord and Lexaeus - who Luxord decided to drag along with him - stood in front of the Twilight Asylum. The doors that Alca and Traz were supposed to be guarding are standing open. Inside these doors, a little girl - no older than six - stood, a cup of soda in one hand. She stared at them for about ten seconds before screaming really, really loudly.

_"Shut up!"_ Lexaeus screamed back.

The little girl silenced, grinned, and waved.

* * *

Ahh... The hypochondriacs on drugs. Line from Potion Torture right there.

Which is another story by me.

Chapter 30 is half completed. I have gotten writer's block. So. More waiting.


	30. Break In

Wow.

It hasn't been _that_ long since I've bothered to update, has it?

Well. I have a good excuse this time: ...School...

-shot for lying-

Oooorrrr maybe it has something to do with the fact that my stupid teenage brain has decided that Dir en grey is so cool that they deserve all her attention. (:

* * *

"So... What now?" 

"I'd like to get away from this Asylum."

Zexion paused and he and Marluxia exchanged a look. "..Bar?"

"Bar."

As Marluxia and Zexion exited the Asylum, they passed Luxord, Lexaeus, and a little girl. "Where's Demyx?" Luxord asked.

Zexion shrugged. "Somewhere upstairs."

"Look for an insane girl," Marluxia added.

"She'll probably try to hit you," Zexion said.

Luxord nodded. "Right. You heard them, Lexaeus. Let's go." He walked past the little girl, Lexaeus after him. The little girl watched them for a while, then hurried after them, dropping her soda.

"Luxord... She's following us," Lexaeus said, stopping.

Luxord stopped as well and turned to face the girl. "Ahh... Go on, little girl."

"Adi," she supplied, grinning.

"Fine, Adi. Go on."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Daddy!" Adi exclaimed.

"Excuse me?"

_"Daddy!"_ Adi repeated.

Lexaeus, as Adi clung to Luxord's midsection, "I didn't know you had a daughter, Luxord."

"Neither did I, Lexaeus," Luxord said. "Which means she's not really my daughter."

"She seems to think so."

Luxord, as they started walking again, "Yes, and she's also in an Asylum."

- - - - -

Several floors up, Reno led Axel, Roxas, and Cyclone to the manager's room. On about the fifth floor, they passed Reds and Demyx. Roxas paused to stare down at Demyx as he snored, causing the others to stop as well. "Uh... Reds, what's wrong with him?" he asked.

"He swallowed too many pills," Reds said calmly.

"...Why?"

"Darren made him do it."

Reno sighed. "Dammit... That boy needs to get a fucking brain."

Reds nodded. "Yes. Yes, he does. ... Can you guys leave now? I feel the sudden need to rid Demyx of his pants."

Wondering what exactly is wrong with Reds, Reno continued to the flight of stairs that would take them to the sixth floor. "This room of the manager's is on this floor, but I have no idea what's in it," he said.

"That's what Roxas is for," Axel said.

"Oh, how I enjoy being used as a tool," Roxas drawled sarcastically.

Ignoring Roxas, Reno stopped in front of a door. "This is it, yo. I tried to open it once, but none of the keys I'd stolen from the janitor worked."

Axel nudged Roxas, and he summoned one Keyblade. As the door unlocked and Reno pushed it open, shouts were heard down the hallway and Jeff came tearing around the corner. Soon after him, Alca and Traz came.

As Jeff ran by the group by the door, Axel summoned one chakram and threw it, catching Jeff in the back of the head. Jeff fell forward, groaning, but before he could get back to his feet, Traz had caught up with him and has sat on his back. "You think you can hit me and get away with it?!" Traz growled.

"I'm sorry..." Jeff muttered.

"Traz, don't hurt him," Alca said.

"Yeah, Traz," Reno said. "Give him his medication and let him go."

"...Fine..."

"What exactly are you doing, Reno, sir?" Alca asked.

"We're breaking into the manager's room," Cyclone answered for Reno.

"I'd like to do that one day," Traz said thoughtfully.

Cyclone, as the others enter the room, "Yeah, well, you aren't. So, take care of-"

"C'mon Cyclone," Axel interrupted.

Cyclone was pulled into the manager's secret room by Axel. As Axel turned her around and Reno shut the door, she waved at the girl standing in front of the window. "Hey, Xena."

"How the fuck did you get in here?!" Reno asked.

Xena pointed to the broken window. "There's an awful lot of rocks down there. Vines, too."

Reno frowned and walked over to Xena, shoving her out of the way, and leaning out the window. "Johnny! Casey! Pick up all those rocks at the base of the window. And get a ladder and cut the vines off."

There was a shout of 'yes, Reno' and two figures below stalked off.

"So, what's in this place?" Cyclone asked.

"Dunno," Xena said, shruggin. "Everything has a damn combination lock on it."

"Roxas?"

"I hate being a tool..." Roxas murmured as he unlocked everything.

"You're very useful, yo. So get used to it," Reno said, joining the others in rummaging through the manager's belongings.

Cyclone, after a bit more rummaging, turned to Xena. "Xena, exactly how did you get in here?"

_- - - - -_

_about fifteen minutes earlier_

Xena, having gotten bored and walked outside, was currently attempting to break a window on the sixth floor.

Missed.

"Damn."

Missed again.

"Damn."

The next rock broke the window, and she grinned.

"Yes! Yes! Hot damn yes!"

A safe distance away, Saix and Naiynn watched as Xena continued cheering for herself. "..I don't think that girl is quite right," Naiynn said to Saix.

Saix took a drag on his current joint. "I don't think anyone here is "quite right", Naiynn."

_back to the present_

_- - - - -_

"Oh," Cyclone said, tilting her head. "That makes sense... I guess..." She shook her head and joined the others in relaxing in the front of the manager's private television while raiding his equally private fridge.

- - - - -

About two hours later, Saix and Naiynn were still outside, talking with Johnny and Casey. Said insane friends had successfully finished their job assigned to them by the security guard.

Luxord and Lexaeus were, slowly, advanding further into the Asylum. Due to Adi's undaunting belief that Luxord was her father, she was clinging to his arm as they walked, and causing them to stop several times.

Still residing in the off-limits manager's room, Reno, Axel, Roxas, Cyclone, and Xena sat all around the room, eyes locked on the blaring television. The manager's fridge was, currently, standing open, and was almost completely empty. None of them really cared that they had eaten and drank everything in the fridge, as TV was a very interesting way to pass the time before Rude came to take over for Reno and they could get the hell out of there.

Currently pulling up in the yard of the Twilight Asylum was a sleek, black car. As it stopped, two people got out – one male, the other female and noticably younger than the man. Each was clad in a security uniform, the names on thei I.D. reading – for the man – Tseng, and – for the woman – Elena.

Elena sighed. "You think Reno broke into it?" she asked, staring up at the Asylum.

"I wouldn't be surprised..." Tseng answered.

* * *

Well now.

The Turks seem to have taken over an Asylum.

Take a good guess at who the manager is.

Oh. Yeah.

And Elena's only in training. Which is why she's with Tseng instead of on her own.

So like yeah.

I haven't bothered to start on chapter 31 yet. So there'll be a bit of a wait.

Review, yo. (:


End file.
